In Love We Take Our Chances
by SetRobOff
Summary: Despite being overweight and unattractive, aspiring rockstar Harold Berman finds himself irresistable to women, especially Patty, Rhonda and Nadine. A story of love, heartbreak, friendship, betrayal, young parenthood and the desire for fame.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, never have owned and never will own(though I'd certainly wish I owned) Hey Arnold.**

**Author's Note: Writing multiple stories at once? It's been done before LOL. Enjoy. Read and Review. Thanks! I'll begin with the prologue.**

**PROLOGUE**

_Twenty-four year old Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd…or Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd-Berman paced back and forth nervously. She felt a tightness in her chest and a knot in her throat. However, her tears couldn't seem to flow past her ducts. Truth be told, she was battling against a possible, oncoming anxiety attack._

_God please….let him make it, she prayed. Please, let him be okay. _

_Rhonda, along with Mr. and Mrs. Berman, Patty, Nadine, Sid, Stinky and a guy named Joshua were all in the waiting room of the hospital. Barely a few years into adulthood, Rhonda felt like a depressed, elderly woman. She was facing the tragic possibility of becoming a widow at such a young age. Her husband, Harold Berman, was fighting for his life after being savagely shot six times. _

_Although their marriage was ending due to all of the deception, infidelity and pain that have been inflicted upon it, Rhonda still couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She and Harold had an infant daughter together; if Harold didn't survive she would never remember who her father was. Rhonda's son was five years old. Curly was biological father and Harold was his stepfather. However, in all actuality, the young boy loved Harold just as much as he loved Curly. Therefore, he'd also be crushed if Harold didn't make it. _

"_Oh, this is horrible!" Sid burst out in panic." Harold please! Don't leave us! I know our friendship has been strained lately but I still love you, man! Hang in there, please!"_

_Crying his eyes out, the notoriously dramatic Sid shivered nervously and tugged at his ears._

"_Shut up, Sid!" everyone yelled. _

"_You can't be makin' all that damn racket on account of we're in a hospital," Stinky added." We all love Harold and this situation really bites. But we best act like troopers."_

"_No kidding, Sid," Patty agreed." That is my first love and the father of my son in there getting bullets removed from him at this moment. I'm using all my will power not to lose my mind right now. If I can stay calm, so can you."_

_It was easy for Patty to say; however, she was deeply torn up and distressed on the inside. Patty had a five year old son with Harold. Not to mention, they recently decided to get back together. Nadine was Harold's band mate and lover. Sick of settling for being second or third best after Rhonda and Patty, Nadine has recently put an end to her affair with Harold. However, she was equally as worried about him as everyone else was. _

"_Sid, do you need a hug?" Nadine offered._

"_Sure," Sid replied._

"_Great; I do too," Nadine said, tearfully._

_Sid and Nadine embraced each other comfortingly. The two of them also had a child together….a little girl….and a complicated, romantic past. However, they never stopped feeling for each other. Therefore, they appreciated each other's comfort during this awful time. As devout Jews, Harold's parents remained in prayer the entire time, holding each other's hand. Suddenly, a tall, handsome, wealthy, young Latino gentleman showed up to the waiting room. It was Lorenzo; a former schoolmate of theirs. He respectfully greeted everyone and asked how they were feeling._

_Snapping out of her distraught daze, Rhonda spun around when Lorenzo approached her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him firmly. He hugged her back, allowing her to release her tears onto his shoulder._

"_Thank you so much for being here," Rhonda sobbed._

"_You're welcome," Lorenzo said, kissing her cheek._

_For the next few minutes, everyone anxiously waited, fearing the worst but hoping for the best. Rhonda, Nadine and Patty were all once the best of friends. However, the three of them were involved with Harold one way or another. Although they fell in love with the same man AND got hurt by the same man, all they could do was look at each other with pure contempt. They occasionally exchanged cold looks at each other but they all knew that this was no time for any catfights. Instead, the three scorned women engaged in a mental fight, if such a thing was possible. _

_Bitches! Patty thought._

_Whores! Rhonda thought._

_Cunts! Nadine thought._

_Before things could spiral out of control, the doctor arrived to the waiting room to deliver news about Harold. So, everyone stood quietly, preparing themselves for whatever the doctor had to say. As Harold's wife, Rhonda had to stand up front and center to be informed of his current state. Before the doctor even opened his mouth to make his statement, Rhonda suddenly saw the last few years that led to this day flash before her eyes._

**Author's Note: Starting with the next chapter, there will be a chain of events that led up to this day before the ending/conclusion is reached. **


	2. Bad Romance

_[ I want your loving and I want your revenge; you and me could write a bad romance] _( Rhonda's thoughts for Curly)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Lady Gaga**

It all began at the end of their senior year of high school at Prom Night 2011. Standing at 5'8, with shiny black hair and a slender figure, Rhonda looked absolutely flawless in her custom-made red prom dress and a stunning pair of Christian Dior high heels. Her date, Curly, was dressed in a very sophisticated white tuxedo, black Italian shoes and Prada sunglasses. Judging from appearances, they were one of the best looking couples at the prom. Standing close to Rhonda and Curly, were three other couples: Harold and Patty, Sid and Nadine and Stinky and Gloria. They were waiting for the main event of the prom, the announcement of the King and Queen.

"And our prom king and queen are…Arnold and Helga Pataki!"

Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered loudly as Arnold and Helga stepped onto the stage to claim their crowns. Rhonda, however, was a little more than shocked.

_Really? The tiara goes to Helga G. Pataki instead of ME? _Rhonda thought. _But you know what? She deserves it. I'm very excited for her._

"Go Helga!" Rhonda cheered." Good going!"

"Wow baby-doll, I thought you'd be furious," Curly commented.

"I thought I would be too," Rhonda admitted." But I'm not. Helga has definitely proven herself 'prom queen worthy'. It's been quite a year for her."

"Well, it's okay," Curly insisted." You may not be Prom Queen, but you're _Curly's _queen."

"Aw, you're too sweet," Rhonda beamed.

Curly puckered up his lips, motioning for her to kiss him.

"Um, not now," Rhonda declined." I'm not going to smear my lipstick."

Curly looked disappointed.

Rhonda leaned into his ear and whispered." When the after party is over, you might just get a little more than a kiss…..if you know what I mean."

Curly was ecstatic; he could not believe his ears. It took him forever to win Rhonda's affections, so patience was something he could afford to have. Having completed the seemingly impossible task of making her his girlfriend, Curly was more than willing to wait for the chance to make love to her.

Meanwhile, Patty was standing near the food table serving herself a plate of Buffalo wings and mozzarella sticks. Despite the low confidence she had due to her hulking figure and plain features, she felt remarkably pretty that night. Her short brown hair has been trimmed and styled with bangs in the front and her unibrow has been tweezed. She wore a gorgeous blue dress, makeup and jewelry. She had recently received an Associate's degree in nursing from the local community college. However, she has been granted permission to escort her long-time boyfriend, Harold, to the senior prom. After all, she worked part-time as a hall monitor at Hillwood High.

As Patty prepared to take a bite of a mozzarella stick, she felt a hand squeeze her buttock. Alarmed, Patty tightened her free hand into a fist and turned around. She was relieved to see that it was just Harold. The tuxedo he wore looked amazing on his massive frame.

"Babe, you were _this _close to being punched out cold," Patty stated.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't resist," Harold insisted.

"Horny much?" Patty scoffed.

"No, _hungry _much," Harold shrugged.

He grabbed a mozzarella stick from Patty's plate, placed it between her cleavage and gobbled it up.

"Harold, stop it," Patty told him, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

When Harold finished the mozzarella stick, he gave Patty a soft kiss on the lips.

"That's better," Patty said." Be a gentleman for a change."

They both were twenty-one years old. Harold was always a few years older than his classmates due to being held back. He and Patty have been together since the age of thirteen. They lost their virginities to each other at the age of sixteen. Eight whole years together; their relationship lasted longer than most would expect from a couple their age.

Nadine and Sid danced together, having the time of their lives. The two of them weren't technically a couple but they agreed to go to the prom together. Nadine's ex-boyfriend was the school 'thug' and 'criminal'; she broke up with him shortly after he was incarcerated. Sid, unfortunately, was eighteen years old and he's never even had a girlfriend. So, when Nadine asked him to be her prom date, he gleefully accepted.

Mixed with African and European descent, Nadine has grown into an exotic beauty. She was tall and slim yet curvy. Her long blond hair seemed to put a natural glow to her smooth, caramel skin tone. Inspired by her fascination with insects, Nadine's prom dress was red with black dots, resembling the pattern of a ladybug. Sid wore a black tuxedo with some shiny white boots. Standing at 5'9 with a thin frame, his odd-looking nose gave him a somewhat goofy appearance but he certainly has gotten slightly handsomer over the years.

"Um, Nadine?" Sid said.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Maybe you should back up a little," Sid suggested.

"Why?"

Before Sid can answer, Nadine recognized the problem. Dancing so close together gave Sid a 'natural anatomical reaction'. She felt him stiffen through his pants.

"Oh," Nadine uttered.

"Shit, you must think I'm a total freak," Sid stated, nervously.

Nadine giggled." Don't be so dramatic."

"Okay," Sid said.

About ten minutes later, Rhonda, Nadine and Patty sat at a table together while their dates ventured off to mingle with the other students. Rhonda and Nadine have been best friends since the age of four. Back in P.S. 118, what started out as a feud between Rhonda and Patty rapidly blossomed into a friendship. So naturally, Nadine and Patty became great friends as well.

"What is it about prom night that makes boys so exceptionally horny?" Nadine asked.

"That's a great question," Patty said." Harold can't keep his hands off of me as if we've never had sex before."

"Come on, girls, the answer to that question is totally obvious," Rhonda insisted." We look _hot _tonight. Well, I look hot _every_ night but prom night takes the cake."

"And I want to thank you again for helping me pick out this dress," Patty told her.

"No problem," Rhonda responded." That's what I'm here for."

Suddenly, Lorenzo and his date, a Costa-Rican girl named Aida, walked past their table. Lorenzo was a tall, lean and handsome guy of Mexican and Puerto-Rican descent. He was also Rhonda's first true love, having dated him steadily from grades nine to eleven and even lost her virginity to him. They had a lot of qualities in common; qualities much deeper than their substantial wealth. However, somewhere down the line, they had broken up.

"Hi Rhonda," Lorenzo said.

"Hi," she responded, trying to sound nonchalant.

"So, I must say that you handled Helga's victory as Prom Queen very maturely," Lorenzo commented.

"Ugh, why does _everyone _think I'm upset about not winning some stupid crown?" Rhonda reacted, annoyed.

"Well…..since the beginning of high school, you've been saying that you know for sure that you would be Prom Queen," Lorenzo stated.

"Really?" Rhonda snapped." So, I suppose my chances of winning would have been greater had I brought _you _as my date? Get real!"

"I never said that," Lorenzo replied, humbly." I didn't even get_ nominated _for Prom King."

"Exactly," Rhonda smirked, wickedly.

"Rhonda, why are you being so cold?" Lorenzo asked." I wasn't trying to start a fight with you. Are you still bitter about our breakup?"

"Bitter? Me?" Rhonda responded." As if! You really need to get over yourself, Lorenzo. I am _so _over you. If I was so bitter, you and your new girlfriend would not be invited to my after-party. By the way, are you still coming?"

"_Lorenzo, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que ir a la fiesta de tu ex-novia," _Aida commented, harshly." Ademas, no me gusta esta puta!"

"_Relajese por favor," _Lorenzo told her, in a scolding tone.

"What the hell is she saying?" Rhonda demanded.

"Nothing," Lorenzo said." Anyway, we'll be there….or at least I will."

"Okay."

"See you later, Rhonda."

As Lorenzo and Aida walked away, Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what Aida was saying but I guarantee you it was something she deserved to get punched in her face for," Patty insisted.

"Screw her," Rhonda remarked." Metaphorically speaking, she is picking at my leftovers while I'm consuming newer and better cuisine."

Nadine chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny, Nadine?" Rhonda asked.

"It's just so weird how you were so repulsed by Curly for so many years, now you're referring to him as 'better cuisine'," Nadine explained.

"Well, it's simple," Rhonda stated." I figured that Curly's obsession with me would never cease, so instead of fighting him I decided to work with him. All I had to do was bring him up to my level by giving him some fashion tips and encouraging him to build some muscle. Granted, he's still weird but I'm not as picky as people think. With that being said…..tonight, I think I might just give it to him, if you know what I mean."

Finally, the prom was over and many of the students drove straight to Rhonda's house for the after party. It was there that everyone had even more fun, dancing, mingling, drinking refreshments and eating snacks. Rhonda's parents had gone out of town, so she took advantage of the opportunity to organize a big party for her fellow schoolmates/lifelong friends. Lust was in the air. As Rhonda scanned the crowd of couples, she could only imagine who would be 'getting their freak on' the first chance they get. Arnold and Helga? Gerald and Phoebe? Lila and Wesley? Stinky and Gloria? Harold and Patty?

_All of the above, _Rhonda thought. _Me and Curly? Perhaps. _

By 3:00AM, most of the guests thanked Rhonda for an awesome party and went home. The only ones who stayed behind was Curly, Nadine, Sid, Patty and Harold. They were all relaxing outside on Rhonda's patio, talking and drinking cups of punch. The punch contained a little vodka that Rhonda snuck from her father's bar in the basement. They were all quite drunk as a result. Rhonda, Nadine and Patty were sitting on the laps of their dates as they chatted.

"Wow, I am so drunk," Sid slurred.

"Did you have enough to eat?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, so I don't have to worry about you puking everywhere," Nadine said.

"Gross," Rhonda shuddered.

"I have an awesome idea," Curly declared, drunkenly.

"What's that?" Rhonda asked.

"Let's go streaking all over the neighborhood," Curly suggested.

"No!" everyone reacted.

"Curly, why do you always have some crazy suggestions?" Harold asked.

"Because he _is _crazy," Sid insisted.

"Both of you, shut up," Rhonda said, sharply.

"Wait a sec; why is everyone bickering?" Patty asked, confused.

They all simply laughed. The six of them were far too wasted to take each other seriously; therefore, they had quite a good time.

"Okay guys, its late," Rhonda said." You're all welcome to spend the night. There are two other guest rooms."

After saying goodnight to each other, they divided into pairs and went to three different bedrooms. Rhonda showed Curly to her bedroom and to say he was impressed would be an understatement. Rhonda had a king-sized Canopy bed, a flat screened plasma television, a flat-screened computer, a fancy dresser and an expensive rug in the middle of the room. Even more impressive were the walls decorated with trophies, plaques and antique paintings.

"Your room is even more beautiful than I fantasized," Curly commented.

"Thanks; I'm glad you like it," Rhonda said.

Curly stared at Rhonda with desire in his eyes; never in a million years did he imagine he'd be alone with her in her bedroom.

_Dreams do come true, _he thought.

Rhonda slowly walked over to her bed, removed her shoes and positioned herself sideways on the bed, seductively. The drink had a significant impact on her hormones. Curly has never looked so desirable when she was sober.

"So Curly, I was wondering if…." Rhonda began.

"Yes, I do!" Curly exclaimed, not letting her finish.

"So, come here, Daddy," Rhonda said, softly." Give it to Momma!"

Without a second of hesitation, Curly climbed onto the bed with Rhonda and kissed her deeply. From there, they frantically rolled around on the bed, kissing and undressing each other.

Meanwhile, Patty and Harold were settled in another bedroom. They sat side by side on the bed, holding hands.

"I love you, Patty," Harold told her.

"I love you too."

"Um…I didn't bring any rubbers with me," Harold said." Do you want to do it anyway?"

"Uh…I'm not sure," Patty replied.

"This wouldn't be the first time we forgot to use one," Harold insisted.

Patty hesitated for a moment. She was normally a very practical individual; however, the vodka had a bad effect on her hormones.

"Okay….sure," she agreed.

Without warning, Harold grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her with a fiery passion. He positioned himself on top of her as he hungrily kissed her lips, cheeks and neck.

"Harold, take your time," Patty said, repeatedly.

Lost in lust, he barely heard her. So he continued to kiss her and roam his hands everywhere. To gain control, Patty mustered up enough strength to flip Harold over, so she can be on top. She pinned him down by the wrists to gain his full attention.

"Patty, what's wrong, babe?" Harold asked.

"I told you to take your time," she replied, sternly." We can't get rough tonight; let's do it slowly for a change. Besides, our huge asses already succeeded in breaking both my bed frame and yours. Rhonda's parents would be super pissed if we break this one."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harold agreed.

"So, like I said earlier…be a gentleman," Patty said.

She released her grip on Harold's wrists, so he can slowly reach up and stroke her hair. Patty leaned down towards him, kissing him.

In the very next room, Nadine and Sid were already in the bed with the lights off. Nadine was dressed down to her bra and panties while Sid wore a T-shirt and boxers. Since neither of them actually planned on spending the night at Rhonda's place, they weren't prepared with suitable sleepwear.

"Sid?" Nadine said.

"Yeah?"

"Were you asleep?" Nadine asked.

"Not yet," Sid responded.

"I know we're not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend yet but…..do you wanna screw or something?" Nadine proposed.

"Huh?" Sid exclaimed, surprised.

"Well, I just thought that you might be interested considering that you sort of had a…boner at the prom," Nadine told him.

"Sure….I'd like to," Sid stated, nervously." But I'm sort of a…a virgin."

"Really?" Nadine responded.

"Yeah," Sid admitted, with a sigh." Do you think I'm lame?"

"Not at all," Nadine assured him.

Sid sighed again; this time from relief.

"I have some experience, so maybe you should just relax and let me take control," Nadine suggested." Okay?"

"Sure," Sid agreed.

Although Sid's hormones were raging out of control, he trembled nervously as Nadine turned the lamp on, removed her underwear and mounted him. They kissed each other for a few seconds as they positioned themselves for the 'action'. It took them several seconds to achieve intercourse; but once they did, Sid felt himself being exposed to a whole new world and he loved it. For Nadine, it took a brief moment of straddling him and establishing her rhythm for her own pleasure to settle in. Just as she was beginning to enjoy it, she felt Sid tense up beneath her and let out a shrill, erotic howl of ecstasy. Suddenly, he was almost out of breath, panting like a German Shepard. Nadine was simply flabbergasted.

"Sid, did you just…..you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't control it," Sid explained." I was just super excited."

"One whole minute, Sid?" Nadine exclaimed." Are you serious?"

Sid blushed with embarrassment. Disappointed, Nadine dismounted him, turned off the lamp and lied down with her back facing him.

"You must really think I'm lame now, don't you?" Sid questioned, dejectedly.

"Sid, go to sleep," Nadine retorted.

"I hope you're not mad," Sid added.

"It's not a big deal," Nadine insisted." Now go to sleep."

Sid laid quietly for a few seconds and then he said." Nadine?"

"Oh God, what is it, Sid?" Nadine groaned.

"Do you remember in fourth grade when Mr. Simmons brought in about five hundred envelopes and I won the 'stamp licking contest'?" Sid asked.

"Yeah…..so?"

"So, I was thinking I can make up for what just happened by utilizing those same skills I used to win that contest…..on you," Sid suggested." Do you catch my drift?"

It took Nadine a couple of seconds to catch on." Sure Sid, that'll be awesome. Get down there."

Alcohol had its effect on the six of them that night. They all had a great time with their 'rendezvouses'. However, there was a key item they all failed to use in their drunken states, a condom!


	3. Two Pink Lines

***The title of this chapter is named after a song by Eric Church***

A week after prom night, a ceremony was held at Hillwood High for the graduating class of 2011. Various awards have been presented to several students due to their outstanding academic performance. Most of them were preparing for a post-secondary school education. However, Harold, Sid and Stinky had no such goals. The three of them hated school since day one; therefore(in their eyes) the high school diploma was enough. Instead, they dedicated much of their time to jamming at Stinky's place with their band equipment.

The summer seemed to have been passing by rather quickly. It was a hot afternoon in the beginning of August; Harold headed inside of Slausen's ice cream place to meet Patty and to grab a sundae, of course. She had sent him a text asking him to meet her to discuss something important.

Patty sat at an empty table, merely twirling her spoon around inside of her double strawberry sundae. She glanced at her cell phone; it was 4:12PM. She told Harold to be there by 4:00 sharp. Just as she was about to call him, he made his way inside and approached her table.

"Hey babe," Harold greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi…..what took you so long?" Patty asked.

"The bus was late, babe."

"Whatever."

"Patty, what's wrong?" Harold asked.

"Nothing," Patty muttered." Just sit down. I have to tell you something."

"Hold that thought," Harold said." I want to grab some ice cream."

"Harold, just take mine and sit the hell down please," Patty said, impatiently." I barely touched it."

Puzzled, Harold took a seat across from Patty as she pushed her ice cream dish towards him. As he began eating the sundae, he couldn't help but notice the slightly gloomy expression on Patty's face.

"Babe, are you okay?" Harold asked.

Patty shook her head." I went to the doctor's this morning and um…..my parents are very supportive of the news but most importantly…..I need your support as well."

Harold raised his brow as if to say "get to the point".

"I'm with child," Patty confessed.

"What child?" Harold asked.

"_Our _child," Patty replied.

"But we don't have a child."

"No, but we _will."_

"I don't get it…..oh, you're confusing me!" Harold exclaimed.

Annoyed at his silliness, Patty banged the table with her large fist." Goddamn it, I'm _pregnant!" _

A few of the other customers took a quick glance in their direction. Patty embarrassedly realized at the last second just how loud she was. Harold was dazed at this stunning revelation. He simply sat there with his mouth hanging wide open in pure shock.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Patty asked.

"Fuck…," Harold murmured, quietly.

"Fuck?" Patty reacted." All you're going to say is _fuck?"_

"Fuck," Harold repeated, still in a daze.

"Well, it's the word 'fuck' that got us into this predicament in the first place when we decided to get wasted on prom night and to 'fuck' without protection," Patty reminded him, sternly.

"I'm such an idiot!" Harold groaned.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, so am I," Patty insisted." We both made an irresponsible decision. So, now we have to deal with this like the adults we are."

"You're not keeping it, are you?" Harold asked.

"Of course I am," Patty replied, sharply." What kind of question is that?"

"But Patty…," Harold began to protest.

"But _nothing_, Harold," Patty interrupted him." We _owe _this baby a chance at life. He or she didn't ask to be conceived."

"I'm just not ready for this shit," Harold told her." I'm sorry, Patty, but I can't do this. I don't agree."

"No doubt, you _are _sorry," Patty snapped." You don't have to agree because I don't _need _your goddamn permission. This is _my _body. _I'm _the one who has to carry this baby and then suffer the labor pains, not you! So, why the hell are you being so selfish? You rather run than to be responsible? Fine with me, Harold, if that's the road you want to take then by all means, take it. But if you do, you'll not only miss out on seeing your child, you'll also be kissing our _relationship _goodbye."

"Patty, don't get mad, I'm just….."

"Conversation over, asshole," Patty said, harshly.

She angrily rose to her feet and walked away. Harold sighed in frustration. Big Patty? Pregnant? Did she just drop the 'P Bomb' on him? He couldn't believe it. However, as Patty walked out of the door, he felt awful for hurting her feelings. After all, she was still the girl he fell in love with a long time ago. So, he mustered up enough courage to go after her. As Patty stomped down the sidewalk with her hands clenched into fists, she fought back tears. She was so furious she could hurt somebody, Harold, in particular.

"Patty wait!"

She quickly dried her eyes and turned around to face Harold.

"Babe, I'm sorry for being selfish," he apologized, emotionally." I should have been more supportive. But can you blame me for my reaction? I can hardly take care of myself let alone a baby. After all, I'm a loser and an asshole and I'm fat."

"Harold, stop it," Patty scolded." If I thought you were _any _of those things, I wouldn't have been with you for all these years."

"I know."

"I know you're scared," Patty continued." I'm scared too. But we have to support each other. Our unborn baby is counting on us. So, can you at least _try?"_

Harold sighed and said." Sure Patty. I'll do my best. I promise."

"Thanks, Harold," Patty nodded." I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, they hugged each other firmly. Although the scorching weather made close physical contact a little less than comfortable, they didn't care. They needed to comfort each other but most essentially, Harold needed to reassure Patty that he was going to be there for her no matter what. A few minutes, Harold walked Patty home and then made his own way home with so much on his mind that he developed a headache.

Sitting alone in her room, Patty wondered if Harold would stay true to his word. She figured if he really loved her, he would never abandon her at a time like this. Thankfully, her parents took the news of her pregnancy exceptionally well as they were the first ones to know. Patty was seven and a half weeks pregnant. Considering that her period always arrived on time and then all of a sudden it didn't come, she knew what the case was before the doctor even confirmed it to her. Having told the three most important in her life…..her mother, father and boyfriend, Patty also wanted to talk to her best girlfriends, Rhonda and Nadine.

The three of them were speaking via three-way on their cell phones. Rhonda and Nadine were very surprised at the news but they were not judgmental either.

"Wow Patty, are you scared?" Rhonda asked.

"Shitless," Patty sighed.

"I'm sure it's going to be fine," Nadine insisted.

"Yeah, you're a strong, smart girl," Rhonda added." You'll be okay."

"Thanks," Patty said." But if anyone needs to be convinced that it's not the end of the world, it's Harold."

"Don't worry about him, Patty," Rhonda said." Harold is _Harold. _In time, he'll get used to it. Besides, he does love you very much. It's not like you've been diagnosed with a terminal illness or anything, you're just pregnant."

"Besides, it could have been any of us," Nadine told her.

For some odd reason, an awkwardly brief moment of dead silence followed after Nadine's statement.

"Hello?" Patty said." You guys still there?"

"Yeah," Rhonda responded.

"We're still here," Nadine added.

"Oh okay, but why did everyone get so quiet?" Patty asked.

"I don't know," Rhonda replied.

"Well Patty, I was just sort of wondering if you've been experiencing any morning sickness," Nadine stated.

"No, at least not yet," Patty told her." Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been really nauseous lately," Nadine replied." But it could have just been something I ate…..right?"

"Uh, yeah right!" Rhonda scoffed, sarcastically." So, I suppose the reason I've been so drowsy and exhausted lately is due to that _one _little teaspoon of Nyquil I took over a _week _ago….oops."

There was another few seconds of silence before Nadine said." Oh my GOD. Rhonda, do you think we're…you know?"

"Wow Nadine, when you said it could have been any of us, you should have said 'its most likely _all _of us," Rhonda insisted, glumly.

"Girls, you'll be okay, just like you told me," Patty told them." Besides, you two don't even know for sure yet."

"Well, this is one weird coincidence," Nadine stated.

"Should you be worried, Nadine?" Patty asked.

"I don't know," Nadine replied." The last time I've had sex was at Rhonda's with Sid after the prom. We didn't use a condom but we only hooked up that _one _time and it didn't even last long. It was over in like fifty or sixty seconds…."

Patty and Rhonda laughed.

"It was funny the first time you told me that, too," Rhonda said, with a giggle.

"Well, if I _am _pregnant, then it's _not _funny," Nadine insisted." If a guy….you know….ejaculates after one minute of sex, is that enough to get you pregnant? Seriously."

"Nadine, it doesn't matter how long or short it took," Rhonda told her." If in that one minute session he managed to send his millions of little 'Sidlets' to your uterus then chances are…..you could be pregnant."

"I know," Nadine sighed." I just don't want to believe it."

"What about you, Rhonda?" Patty asked." Do you think that would explain why you've been so exhausted lately?"

"Yeah but I just can't see _how," _Rhonda told her." Curly and I have been doing it all summer long and we always use protection. Prom night, however, was our first time together and frankly, I was so incredibly drunk I don't even recall if he used a condom or not. So, who knows?"

She and Nadine both let out a heavy sigh. Patty knew that having a child would possibly interfere with Rhonda and Nadine's futures. The news of her pregnancy was still a little difficult for her to deal with, so she certainly hoped that Rhonda and Nadine's respective fatigue and nausea is due to something else instead of pregnancy. On the other hand, Patty also figured it would be nice for the three of them to go through something together, so she wouldn't feel so alone. Only time will tell.


	4. Too Much

**Author's Note: Your patience and support is always, ALWAYS appreciated. Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers, especially MidniteRain. Enjoy!**

_[ Too much of something is bad enough, but something's coming over me to make me wonder] (_Rhonda's thoughts for Curly)

_[ If too much of nothing is just as tough, I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied] (_Nadine's thoughts for Sid)

***The title of this chapter is named after a song by The Spice Girls***

After finding out that Patty and Harold are expecting their first child, it has been heavy on both Rhonda and Nadine's mind. It was easy for them to give Patty a few comforting, optimistic words but the possibility that they could be pregnant as well was quite frightening. What made matters even more complicated were Rhonda and Nadine's relationships with Curly and Sid, respectively.

Curly was, no doubt, Rhonda's boyfriend. She enjoyed the months they spent dating each other. Curly was head over heels in love with Rhonda and he wasn't afraid to express it to her. After so many years of rejecting him, Rhonda has grown to care for him deeply; _perhaps _she was in love too. However, she did not plan on making it last forever, considering that she and Curly were not going to be attending the same university in the fall. If Rhonda turned out to be pregnant, she would be linked to Curly for _life, _one way or another.

Nadine and Sid was an even more complicated pair, taking into account that they weren't much of a 'pair' at all. They both just happened to be single which led to a mutual, platonic decision to go to the prom together. However, the sexual attraction between them was undeniable and once the alcohol took over, the night ended(rather prematurely) with the two of them having sex. In truth, they both still liked each other but Sid had doubts about being 'good enough' for Nadine. Whereas Nadine had doubts about Sid's maturity, sense of responsibility and most of all, courage. Because he was thought by many to be somewhat of a coward, Nadine couldn't imagine him 'manning up' and doing the right thing if she finds out that she is, in fact, pregnant with his baby.

With all the circumstances at hand, there was no mystery why Rhonda and Nadine were so nervous. On the same evening that Patty phoned them to share her news, Rhonda took a drive to the drug store where she picked up two high-tech, just about completely accurate pregnancy tests.

Nadine came over Rhonda's house that night for one of their many, _many _sleepovers. While they usually stayed up late at night chatting and laughing together; this time was very different. The two of them were scared but they planned on taking the tests first thing in the morning. They both were laying back on Rhonda's large bed talking to each other. Rhonda was wearing a silk, red nightgown while Nadine was wearing a black and yellow nightgown, a bumble bee's pattern.

"Why do we keep freaking out about what Curly and Sid are going to say?" Rhonda asked." It's our _parents _we have to worry about."

"That _is _a little scary too," Nadine agreed." But I'm sure it won't be _too _bad. We've seen a lot of girls get knocked up in school; most of them didn't even drop out. At least we graduated high school; we're eighteen now. Our parents shouldn't freak out much."

"Maybe _yours _wouldn't but mine will," Rhonda insisted." The Lloyds are obsessed with exuding perfection in every aspect of their fancy, posh, holier than thou lives. I'd be the first one in my family to have a child out of wedlock and frankly, my parents will have a heart attack."

"Well, we won't know for sure until we take the pregnancy tests tomorrow," Nadine said, with a sigh.

"Yeah," Rhonda said, with a yawn." Sorry to cut the conversation short but I'm getting kind of sleepy."

Nadine peered at the clock." It's only 9:30."

"What? Oh God, I _am _pregnant," Rhonda whined." I just _know _it."

Nadine sighed again. It seemed as though every minute that passed, the two girls became surer and surer that what they feared will turn out to be true. Neither one of them were ready to be mothers. Patty wasn't quite ready either but she was known to be a tough individual with a sense of practicality; so naturally, she would take on her role as a mom whilst utilizing all of the level-headedness and courage she was blessed with. It was questionable if Rhonda and Nadine, "the spoiled, rich girl" and "the insect collector" would fare so well. Nadine had trouble falling asleep that night, whereas, Rhonda was sleeping quite deeply. While Rhonda was fretting about her fatigue…a common pregnancy symptom…Nadine was hoping that she wouldn't vomit again in the morning….which she did. That morning, Rhonda's maid served them both a light breakfast of toast and fruit; she even fixed Nadine a cup of ginger tea to soothe her nausea. Rhonda's parents weren't home at the moment.

When they finished their breakfast, the girls wished each other luck and parted ways to two separate bathrooms where they took their pregnancy tests. Unsurprisingly, they were pregnant. For an hour or so, Rhonda and Nadine talked, hugged each other and cried. Again, finding this out was unsurprising but they were praying that there was somehow some other explanation other than pregnancy for the symptoms they've been getting. Once they regained composure and calmed down, they discussed ways to spill the beans to the 'soon-to-be-dads'.

Driving in her shiny, red Porsche, Rhonda dropped Nadine off at Sid's place and then she made her way to Curly's. As Nadine approached the front door, she took a deep breath and raised her finger towards the doorbell. She gave it a ring and waited, rather nervously. Several seconds later, Sid answered the door barefooted, dressed in a wife-beater, shorts and a baseball cap.

He was alone in the house since his father was at work. Sid was somewhat of an only child. I say 'somewhat' because the only siblings he had were a brother and a sister just about two decades older than him, both of whom are already married with children. His parents were already in their forties and their older children were already in college when Sid was born; therefore, he was raised as the only child. Sadly, Sid's mother passed away from cancer less than four years ago.

"Nadine? What brings you here?" he asked.

"Are you going to let me in?" she simply responded.

So, Sid let her inside and they went straight to the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, Nadine revealed the big news to him. Sid's eyes bulged with shock and his heart practically leapt to his throat.

"Pregnant?" he exclaimed." Boy howdy! You can't be serious!"

"I _am," _Nadine sighed.

"Holy shit!" Sid panicked." How did this happen?"

"Didn't your parents teach you about 'the birds and the bees'?" Nadine asked, very sarcastically.

"Yes but….but…we only did it _once _and I w-was a virgin and…and_…_I-I….I'm sp-speechless," Sid stuttered.

"I was speechless too when I found out," Nadine told him." But who needs a _speech_? I need to know what your _actions _are going to be. After all, I'm not so sure if I want to have an abortion or not. I think I'm keeping it."

"Oh God! My life is _over!" _Sid burst into tears." My dad is going to kill me!"

He dropped his forehead on the table, crying hysterically.

"Classic Sid," Nadine muttered, under her breath.

"Why? Why? _Why?" _Sid continued to bawl.

Nadine was not surprised by Sid's reaction; in fact, she actually expected it. After all, he was more than just the guy who 'knocked her up on prom night'. He was someone she's been acquainted with since preschool; practically her entire life. Though his obnoxious crying was not shocking, it was still extremely annoying.

"This already happened to Harold!" Sid wailed." Why did it have to happen to _me _too? I swear I'm never, ever, ever having sex again!"

"Will you shut the fuck up already?" Nadine shouted." Damn!"

Sid froze, blinking several tear drops from his eyes.

"All you boys do is think of _yourselves_," Nadine scolded him." Do you think I wasn't upset too? As a matter of fact, I still am. But I'm going to do it."

"What am I going to do with a baby?" Sid asked.

"Help me take care of it, DUH," Nadine responded, sharply.

"But….I can't."

"Well, you _will_," Nadine told him, uncompromisingly." Did I climb on top of _myself _and knock _myself _up? I don't think so, Sid."

"No but you climbed on top of _me _when you knew I was drunk," Sid argued.

"So, are you implying that I took advantage of you?" Nadine exclaimed, heatedly." I was drunk too, you douche-bag; yet I clearly remember _asking_ you if you wanted to do it. I didn't just _randomly_ decide to hop on your pathetic, 'can't-hang-on-for-five-minutes-without-cumming' dick!"

Sid blushed with embarrassment. He was hoping Nadine wouldn't remind him of the premature ejaculation he experienced; however, he provoked her and she was very angry with him.

"My pregnancy is no more my fault than it is yours," Nadine continued." You're going to be a father, Sid, whether you like it or not. If you want to be a coward instead of being a man, that's totally up to you. If you_ don't_ want to be a part of this baby's life, that's totally up to you. But believe me, I have no problem taking you to court for child support."

Sid sighed and shook his head, not knowing what else to say.

"You know what? I'm already feeling sick and to be completely honest with you, you're making it worse," Nadine told him, angrily." Now, I'm going to let myself out before I puke in your face."

Just as she was about to leave, Sid said." Nadine?"

"What?" she responded, nastily.

"I've been meaning to tell you…it kind of hurt when you never called me after we hooked up," Sid admitted." I know my sex turned out to be lame and I know I sound like a little girl for asking you this but….why didn't you call? I didn't hear from you until today. Had you not gotten pregnant, I bet you would've forgotten all about me. So, I was pretty hurt by it. After all, I _do_ like you."

Nadine chuckled a little bit and told him." Sid, you never called me either. How do you know I wasn't waiting for your call?"

"Yeah right," Sid doubted her.

"I'm serious," Nadine assured him." I like you too, Sid. Do you really think I'm holding a grudge against you just because we had some rather _quick_ sex?"

Sid responded with a shrug.

"Not at all," Nadine said, truthfully." I like you too, Sid, a _lot. _That's why I asked you to be my prom date in the first place. I wasn't desperate for a date. Derrick Pitts, the running back from the football team, asked me to go with him but I turned him down for you. So, you could've called me after we hooked up. I'm not mad because we _finished _faster than I hoped. Besides, you're pretty good with your tongue."

Sid smiled at the compliment.

"Anyway….it's nice to know that you like me but I need to know that I can depend on your help," Nadine stated." You already have a job. We've got _months _to prepare for the baby. It really isn't the end of the world and your life is _not _over. What do you say?"

Sid hesitated for a few seconds and then he expectedly stood up, walked over to where Nadine was sitting, leaned over and kissed her. Nadine was taken by surprise but she kissed him back.

"That wasn't exactly a 'yes' but that will do for now," Nadine said, with a grin.

Sid gently took both of her hands and pulled her up to her feet. After that, he put his hands around her waist. In return, Nadine put her hands around his neck.

"I'm glad I have you but I'm still kind of terrified," Sid told her, honestly.

"We'll get through it," Nadine said." Let's just worry about being _parents _before we worry about being together."

Meanwhile, Rhonda parked her car in an available spot near the Gammelthorpe residence. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, her knees quivered nervously.

_Just breathe, Rhonda, it'll be alright, _she thought to herself. _Awesome Father above, please give me strength._

She inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly to calm her jittery nerves. Rhonda stepped out of the car wearing a sleeveless red shirt, tight black pants and Gucci sandals. With a smooth sweep of her hand, she wiped the few beads of sweat off of her forehead.

As she approached the stoop of Curly's place, she made her way to the front door and rang the bell. Moments later, she was greeted by a tall, slim older woman. She had wild black hair with silvery-white streaks, pale skin and a dark yet elegant sense of style. She was Curly's mother and the soon-to-be paternal grandmother of the baby Rhonda was carrying in her womb. Mrs. Gammelthorpe took a deep drag from the long, thin cigarette in between her fingers as she greeted Rhonda with a simple 'hello'.

"Hello, Mrs. Gammelthorpe," Rhonda responded." Is Curly home?"

"Who?"

"I'm sorry; is _Thaddeus _home?" Rhonda corrected herself.

"Yes dear, he is," Mrs. Gammelthorpe replied." Thaddeus! Rhonda is here to see you!"

Curly bolted to the front door like a streak of lightning, eager to see his beloved girlfriend.

"Hi babe, I didn't know you were coming," Curly said.

"Neither did I," Rhonda shrugged." Do you want to go for a drive or something?"

"Sure…..automatic or stick?" Curly said, with a sly grin on his face.

"Thaddeus! Behave yourself," Mrs. Gammelthorpe scolded him.

"Yes mother."

"I thought we could go for a latte or something," Rhonda suggested.

"Sweet," Curly agreed." Mom, I'll be back later."

"Okay sweetheart," Mrs. Gammelthorpe said." Have a blessed day, Rhonda."

"You too."

As Mrs. Gammelthorpe headed inside of the house, Curly kissed Rhonda on the lips and held her hand as they walked down the stoop.

"I missed you, sweetie," Curly told her.

"We were just together yesterday afternoon, Curly."

"So? I still miss you, babe," Curly insisted.

So, the two of them hopped inside of Rhonda's car and drove to Starbucks located in the Hillwood Park Mall. Lila was working at the register where Rhonda and Curly ordered their mocha lattes. Rhonda removed her debit card to pay for it; however, Curly strongly insisted on paying despite the fact that he wasn't nearly as wealthy as Rhonda.

"Thanks Lila," Curly said.

"You're welcome," Lila responded, sweetly.

"Lila, we haven't hung out since my after party on prom night," Rhonda pointed out.

"I know and I'm ever so sorry," Lila told her." I've just been oh so busy working and preparing for college in Florida."

"I understand," Rhonda said." See you around."

Lila smiled and waved goodbye as the next customer in line approached her. Rhonda and Curly found a table and took a seat. Curly stared at Rhonda with pure love in his eyes. Meanwhile, Rhonda was trying to strength to reveal her pregnancy to him. Curly was an unpredictable character and Rhonda was clueless as to how extreme his reaction to such a revelation will be.

"Curly?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm…..," Rhonda couldn't finish her sentence right away." I'm…."

"You're what?" Curly asked.

"Pregnant," she finally blurted out." I'm pregnant."

Curly sat up straight, staring blankly at her behind his glasses. He was too surprised to give an immediate response which made Rhonda even more nervous.

"Look, I know this is incredibly shocking to you," Rhonda blabbered, tearfully." I was stunned when I found out but I hope you're not upset. This happened because we were so intoxicated that night that….that we forgot to use protection. Curly I'm really, really sorry and I hope you don't freak out. Please, I don't want you to be mad and…."

"Rhonda…..hush," Curly stopped her." Say no more."

Perplexed, Rhonda said." Excuse me?"

"Say no more," Curly repeated." I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

"No, how could I be?" Curly insisted. And then a smile spread across his face." Rhonda Lloyd is having my baby. It's like a dream come true."

Rhonda was beyond surprised; she expected _any _reaction from Curly but this.

"Wow, I…I don't know what to say," Rhonda murmured.

"You don't have to say anything, babe," Curly told her." I'm very happy to hear this news…no, I'm _ecstatic. _I'm already looking forward to the future. Now that you're carrying my kid, we don't have to separate next month. Instead of going all the way to LA for university, you can go to the one I'm going to….only forty minutes from home."

Rhonda instantly disagreed. She has been accepted to Zax-Scesney University, a very prestigious, ivy-league college located in Los Angeles, California, where she planned to major in business. ZSU rivaled other top-notch colleges such as Princeton, Harvard and Yale. Indeed, Curly was accepted to a great, fairly local university where Nadine and Sheena were also planning to go. However, it just couldn't compete with where Rhonda was accepted to. Pregnant or not, she could not pass it up. In love with Curly or not, she could not pass it up. That was the bottom line but she could imagine how hurt Curly's feelings would be.

"Curly, I just don't think….." Rhonda started to say.

"Hush, my love," Curly whispered, putting a finger to her lip." Don't speak. Don't think. Daddy's going to take good care of you and the little guy…..or girl."

Rhonda laughed nervously; she wasn't sure what else to say. Curly put his arm around her and pulled her close, grinning and daydreaming of his impending fatherhood.

_(Unwrap yourself from around my finger; hold me too tight or left to linger) _(Rhonda's thoughts for Curly)

_(What part of NO don't you understand? I want a man; not a boy who thinks he can) _(Nadine's thoughts for Sid)

**Author's Note: Of course I made up 'Zax-Scesney University' LOL…..thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

_[ I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes but its only me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm only one and I walk alone) _(Harold and Sid's thoughts)

**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Green Day**

Harold and his parents, Jerry and Marilynn Berman, sat around the dinner table. While his father led them all in prayer to give thanks to God for their meal, Harold's mind was swarming with many other thoughts. When they finished praying, they prepared to indulge in the hearty feast of lamb chops, potatoes, gravy and corn that Mrs. Berman had skillfully prepared. Harold just stared at his plate rather glumly, merely picking at the meat. Mr. and Mrs. Berman took a quick glance at their son, instantly suspecting that something was wrong.

"Uh-oh, Marilynn, we've been at this table for less than five minutes and Harold hasn't devoured everything on his plate by now," Mr. Berman pointed out." I wonder what that's all about."

"Jerry, stop it!" Mrs. Berman scolded her husband." Can't you see that our baby is obviously feeling blue about something?"

"Sorry darling, I was just trying to get him to brighten up a little," Mr. Berman insisted.

"Ignore your father, sweetie, tell Mommy what's wrong?" Mrs. Berman cooed, pinching Harold's cheek.

"Mom, knock it off!" Harold exclaimed, pulling away.

"Oh, you know I can't help it," Mrs. Berman told him." You may be twenty-one but you'll always be _my _baby."

"How can I be your baby when I'm _having _a baby?" Harold blurted out.

Harold's parents' eyes bulged with shock and their forks dropped onto the table. They were stunned beyond all relief to find out that their only son was suddenly expecting a child of his own.

_Shit! _Harold thought. _Me and my big, fat mouth!_

"Harold, what did you just say?" Mr. Berman asked, sternly.

"Patty's pregnant," Harold replied, softly.

"Harold!" Mrs. Berman cried, putting her hand to her heart." I'm….I'm….I'm at lost for words!"

Harold sighed as he watched his mother break into his tears. Mr. Berman gave his wife a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"Go ahead, Dad, tell me how disappointed you are in me," Harold muttered.

"I'm a fifty-three year old man, Harold, I _lived _my life," Mr. Berman told him, sternly." You, on the other hand, are twenty-one years old. You have no job and no plans on continuing your education. Granted, you received your high school diploma this year but you could have done so three years ago had you not been held back so many times."

"All you do is judge me and I'm sick of it!" Harold wailed." Lay off! I don't need this bullshit!"

"Harold!" Mrs. Berman yelled.

"Do not use that language in this house," Mr. Berman told him, strictly." You know better than that. I am _still _your father!"

Harold crossed his arms, angrily.

"And _as _your father, I have every right to be upset," Mr. Berman continued." You sit around all day doing absolutely _nothing _productive with your life, simply eating and sleeping day in and day out! And apparently, you've been having unprotected—not to mention—_premarital _sex. You better believe I'm disappointed in you. What on _earth _are you going to do with a baby?"

"Well, Patty doesn't want an extortion so I'm going to take care of it…..somehow," Harold muttered.

"The word is _abortion _and I hope that's not what you expected that young lady to do," Mrs. Berman stated.

"I thought it'd be a good idea but she's against it," Harold replied.

"She's being _responsible," _Mr. Berman said." Grow up and do the same thing."

"Okay Jerry, scolding Harold is not going to change the situation," Mrs. Berman reasoned." All he needs is some motherly advice and some fatherly guidance. Let's not be so harsh; we mustn't discourage our son."

"Fine, Marilynn, fine," Mr. Berman sighed.

Mr. Berman was a man who felt that tough love was the best love to raise his son with and to speak the truth without sugarcoating it.

Mrs. Berman, on the other hand, spoiled Harold and showered him with motherly affection, failing to realize that she is partially responsible for Harold's lack of maturity and dependability. However, she always seemed to have overruled her husband in the parenting department, so most of the time, Mr. Berman kept quiet.

"Harold, here's what you need to do," Mrs. Berman explained." Find a job and handle your money_ responsibly _before this baby is born. Your father and I will do our best to help when we can. Being a parent is tough and often costly, so be very mindful of _every _decision you make before and after Patty gives birth. Also, I assume you love her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Mrs. Berman suggested." For that reason alone and more importantly, because she's carrying your child, the moral thing to do is marry her."

Harold was a little stunned." _Marry _Patty?"

Meanwhile, Sid was at home in the living room with his father, Mr. Gifaldi, disclosing the news of Nadine's pregnancy. The aging man simply hung his head, sighed and stared at his lap for a moment. He immediately began to have doubts about his son's reliability to take on such a demanding job—fatherhood. Sid has always been a timid, panicky kid; so one would be filled with a mixture of shock and disbelief to know that he would impregnate a girl at such a young age.

"Dad? Aren't you going to say something?" Sid asked, as his heart pounded nervously.

"Well….," Mr. Gifaldi could only manage to say.

"Well _what, _Dad?"

"I'm shocked," Mr. Gifaldi replied.

"I was too; I still am," Sid said, with a sigh.

"I just never would have expected this from you," Mr. Gifaldi admitted." Take your brother and sister for example. They're close to forty years old yet their children are all age six and under. So, I thought you'd do the same. I just can't believe you're becoming a father at eighteen."

"They are career driven people, Dad," Sid pointed out, tearfully." Sammy's an architect. Stephanie's a dentist. That's why they waited so long to get married and have kids. Oh let me guess, are you going to berate me for not filling out any college applications?"

"Watch your tone," Mr. Gifaldi told him, firmly yet calmly.

"Sorry Dad."

"All I'm saying is you don't strike me as a sexually irresponsible young man," Mr. Gifaldi explained." You're always so cautious and hesitant to take certain _steps_ for a lack of a better word. In fact, I honestly thought you were still a virgin."

"I _was," _Sid responded." That was my first and only time….and…and…"

Sid started to feel a little choked up and he began to sob." And she got pregnant, Dad!"

He broke down and cried yet again. Mr. Gifaldi placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he wept.

"Sid, I am not yelling at you or expressing any fury, so all of that hysterical crying isn't necessary," Mr. Gifaldi told him.

"But Dad…" Sid began to protest.

"No buts, Sid," Mr. Gifaldi stopped him." You're eighteen. You may not be quite old enough to be bringing another life into this world, but you _are _legally an adult. It's time to act like one, especially if this girl has every intention on keeping this child."

"I know."

"Look, I'm here to guide you and help you but I can't do it _for _you," Mr. Gifaldi continued." I'm old. I'm ready to retire soon. I want you to be a man."

"My God, Nadine said the same thing," Sid groaned.

"She's right."

"I told her I'd be there for her; but I'm scared, Dad," Sid told him." What if I'm no good at this?"

"Son, there's a first time for everything and we all get scared when something happens to us for the first time, at least to an extent," Mr. Gifaldi told him." It may not be easy being a father, especially at your age; but I know you'll be fine. You're a lot stronger and braver than you think you are."

"You really think so, Dad?"

"I know so," Mr. Gifaldi nodded." We can talk more, later. I'm a little hungry now. What do you want? Pizza or Chinese?"

Sid shrugged; he really didn't care. He had so much on his mind that it affected his appetite. As his father headed into the kitchen to look for a Chinese food menu, Sid sighed with relief. He was afraid that his father was going to be extremely upset with him. The revelation of a teenager's pregnancy has been known to gain a vast variety of reactions from their parents. Some parents would be disappointed like Mr. Berman, while many others would be surprisingly calm and sympathetic like Mr. Gifaldi.

However, there was one person's affection and understanding Sid was missing when he needed it the most—his mother's. There was a framed picture of the dearly departed Sharon Gifaldi set in the center of the glass coffee table. In the photo, Sid's mother had long, black hair, small bluish-gray eyes and the most genuine smile one could ever lay eyes on. Mrs. Gifaldi was Sid's best confidant in addition to being his mother before her she fell terminally ill and died. As Sid lifted the picture up and stared at it, he felt his heart break again and tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

_I wish you were still here, Mom, _Sid thought, sadly. _Dad's been great but life's never been the same without you. I'm facing the biggest challenge of my life….becoming a father. If I can be at least half the parent you were, I know my unborn kid will be very lucky. Watch over me, Mom. You'll never be forgotten._

October would make four years that she's been gone. Nadine(like Patty and Rhonda) were due in March of next year. It was so sad that Sid's mother would never get to meet the child he was expecting. Sid's brother had six year-old twin boys and Mrs. Gifaldi was lucky enough to see them. Sid's sister, however, had a two year old daughter that Mrs. Gifaldi didn't get to meet. It was indeed a tragic reality. Sid kissed his mother's picture and then sat it back down. He quickly dried his tears and exhaled to stop crying. He simply sat still and quietly while his father was in the kitchen making a call for pizza delivery. Sid was a little startled when his cell phone vibrated unexpectedly, alerting him to a text message from Harold.

**Harold: Hey Sid. I need 2 get the hell outta this house. U wanna hang out?**

Sid texted back: **Sure. Dude u got any smoke? I'm all out.**

**Harold: Stinky does. He sed we can cum over. **

Sid replied: **Awesum. C u there.**

**Harold: K. **

For about two years or so, marijuana smoking has been a frequent and favorite pastime for Sid, Harold and Stinky, in addition to jamming with their band equipment.

Sid and Harold, stressed and all, were looking forward to that blunt. So, Sid grabbed his guitar from his bedroom and quickly said goodbye to his father. Just as Mr. Gifaldi was about to ask him if he was going to stay for the pizza, Sid was out of the door. He walked through the dark, streets of Hillwood, feeling the summer night breeze blow in his direction. The weather forecaster said that there will possibly be a thunderstorm in the morning.

After walking for ten minutes or so, Sid nearly bumped into Harold when he turned on a corner.

"What's up, dude?" Sid said, giving him a five.

"Fucking pissed," Harold responded." How about you?"

Sid shrugged." I've had better days."

The two of them held a conversation as they walked.

"I told my parents about Patty," Harold stated.

"How'd it go?"

"Not good, dude," Harold replied." My dad was being a judgmental asshole and my mom thinks I should marry Patty just because I knocked her up."

"My dad took the news well actually," Sid told him.

"So, you told him about Nadine?" Harold asked.

"Yeah."

"So, why do you look so upset?" Harold questioned.

"I don't know…..I just started thinking about my mom and…you know how that goes," Sid replied, glumly.

Harold shook his head sympathetically." I know."

The two of them walked together silently for a couple minutes, pondering their own issues. Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted at the sound of loud singing. Sid and Harold looked over to their right to see Curly skipping across the street singing and twirling with ballet moves.

"_Isn't she loooovely?" _Curly sang." _Isn't she loooovely?"_

"Curly, what the hell?" Sid exclaimed.

Curly stopped singing and dancing; he walked over to where a puzzled Harold and Sid were standing.

"Good evening, guys," Curly spoke, with a gleeful tone.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Sid asked, bewilderedly.

"Why the hell are you singing and dancing like some crazy, psycho Broadway freak?" Harold asked, loudly.

"Trust me, gentlemen, you'd be singing and dancing too if you had the grand privilege of being Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd's future baby daddy," Curly insisted, with music in his voice.

"Rhonda's pregnant?" Harold and Sid both exclaimed, shocked.

"Uh-huh," Curly proudly replied.

Sid and Harold exchanged surprised glances. They had no idea how to respond to such a shocker.

"Don't worry, boys," Curly smirked." You may not be blessed with Rhonda Lloyd as the carrier of your seed, but I must say Nadine and Big Patty aren't the most awful choices in the world. Not _my _type….but not awful choices either."

"Excuse me?" Sid responded, slightly offended.

"How do you know about Nadine and Patty?" Harold demanded." We don't even hang out with you. So, you didn't hear it from us, bitch."

"Nadine and Patty are the two best girlfriends of my beloved Rhonda…..duh!" Curly replied, sarcastically." That's how I know. What Rhonda knows, she shares with me. Double duh."

Harold angrily clenched his hands into fists, contemplating knocking Curly's teeth out. Sid, however, was in no mood for a fight.

"Harold, let's just go," Sid muttered." Nobody has time for this shit."

"Farewell, big poppas!" Curly crooned, teasingly." My lady awaits. She wants her pickles and ice cream."

With that, Curly twirled around in the opposite direction and skipped away, singing and dancing again.

"What a freak," Sid muttered.

"Next time, I'm gonna _pound _him!" Harold shouted.

Without another word, they walked for ten more minutes until they arrived at Stinky's place. Luckily, his parents had gone to Arkansas for two weeks. Stinky's garage was crowded with his guests and the band equipment. Their band was nameless, at least for the time being. Stinky and Sid were both electric guitarists, Harold played bass and a guy named Josh was the drummer. Joshua "Josh" Hacksaw has been friends with Stinky, Harold and Sid for about three years. His parents practically forced him to attend a Catholic high school but he was a rebel, nonetheless. He stood at 6'1 with a slender frame, a brown Mohawk, a lip piercing, a tongue piercing and numerous skull tattoos on his arms. Interesting enough, Josh was dating Sheena, of all people.

Stinky, Harold, Sid and Joshua jammed with their instruments for over an hour. No doubt, the four of them as a whole were extremely talented. All they were missing for their band was a good vocalist, a lyricist and most importantly, a name. The guys were accompanied by two girls, Sheena and Stinky's longtime girlfriend Gloria, both of whom were praising their performance. Once they finished jamming, they sat their instruments down and took a seat in some chairs, forming a circle.

Stinky was busy rolling a thick, blunt for them all to share.

"Are you fellers ready to get _super _blazed?" Stinky asked, in his signature accent." I reckon we all gonna be high as a kite, on account of I got the _goooood _shit right here."

"Less talking, more _rolling, _dude," Josh told him.

"Boy howdy, he does this every time," Sid commented, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" Harold exclaimed, in agreement.

Stinky simply told them all to shut up and be patient as he continued to roll the blunt. Stinky Peterson had more or less the same persona and the same lanky body type. He now stands at 6'6, making him the tallest member of the original gang. Next to Gerald Johannsen, Stinky was the star of the Hillwood High basketball team. Gloria has been his steady girlfriend since middle school. She was a sweet, well-mannered blond-haired, blue-eyed girl who physically resembled Helga Pataki, though she was much more comparable to Lila Sawyer as far as personality goes.

Sheena, the timid, somewhat "geeky" girl, has physically matured quite beautifully. She was very tall for a female, nearly six feet. Her brown hair grew even longer and her thin figure developed some gorgeous curves. Sheena and Josh defined the saying "opposites attract".

They have been dating for less than a month but their chemistry was indubitable. Prior to dating Josh, Sheena's first boyfriend was a slightly older guy who eventually went overseas in the military. Before that, Sheena held a hopeless crush on Eugene for a very long time until he finally came out of the closet. Still and all, they ended being each other's prom date. For the most part, Sheena was still a "goody-two-shoes", _except _for the fact that she recently picked up a marijuana habit. Luckily, Gloria was the only one who didn't.

When Stinky finished rolling the blunt, he lit it and took three drags or so. As the smoke filled his lungs, he coughed a few times and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"_Gee Wilikers!" _he shouted.

"Pass that shit," Harold said, eagerly.

Stinky took another pull of the blunt and then passed it to Harold.

"I must say that Sid and Harold seem a little moody," Sheena pointed out." Are you guys okay?"

Harold took a couple of drags of the blunt and replied." I don't know if Josh or Stinky told you yet but Patty's pregnant."

"And so is Nadine," Sid added.

"Aaaaw, that's so sweet," Sheena responded, touched.

"Congratulations, guys, that is so amazing," Gloria added.

"Baby, I don't reckon they find it very amazing," Stinky insisted.

"Don't be silly, honey," Gloria told him." Babies are _always _a blessing."

Harold just sighed with gloom as he passed the blunt to an equally gloomy Sid. After Sid took three pulls of the blunt, he handed it to Sheena.

She took a few pulls and said. "Well, I for one, think that Sid and Harold will be magnificent fathers. Don't you think so, sweetie?"

"Sure, babe," Josh said, with a nonchalant shrug." I guess."

When Sheena finished, she handed the blunt to Josh and he began to smoke it. When he finished with his turn, he reached past Gloria and handed the blunt to Stinky.

Feeling high beyond belief, Stinky laughed obnoxiously." You all need to stop bein' so damn nice and tell Harold and Sid the plain ole, ugly truth….they ain't fit to be nobody's daddy right now."

"Gee thanks, Stinky," Sid muttered, sarcastically.

"Dude, that was cold," Josh mumbled.

"Come on, Josh," Stinky debated, taking puffs of the blunt." You know as well as I do that the moment them babies pop out of their mommas twats, Sid is gonna freak out and cry like a damn baby himself!"

"Stinky, you're a real asshole," Sid snapped.

"And let's not even talk about Harold!" Stinky continued, with a laugh." I reckon his fat ass is liable to run 'round in circles screaming '_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!'"_

Stinky threw his head back and cackled like a hyena. Harold gritted his teeth irritably as he took the blunt from him.

"Gee Wilikers; y'all done fucked up big time!" Stinky taunted them.

"Shut up, Stinky, or I'll kick your ass!" Harold roared, furiously.

Stinky simply threw his hands in the air as if to say 'okay sorry', although he still could barely control his laughter. Gloria loved Stinky but she didn't like that he was being so insensitive to his two best friends. So, she winked at both Harold and Sid as if to say 'watch this'.

"Stinky, how dare you be so rude and cruel to Sid and Harold!" Gloria pretended to be angry.

"Oh relax, baby," Stinky told her." These guys are my buddies. They know I don't mean no harm."

"Well, I sure hope not," Gloria insisted, looking down.

"And why is that?" Stinky asked.

"Because…I'm pregnant too!" Gloria blurted out, with tears in her eyes.

"Gee Wilikers! Not you too!" Stinky panicked.

Gloria was only joking but she continued to alarm him." I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Oh noooooo!" Stinky cried, loudly.

He jumped up from his chair, bolted out of the garage and locked himself in the bathroom where he proceeded to cry even more hysterically than Sid did. Meanwhile, Harold, Sid, Gloria, Sheena and Josh were roaring with laughter. They cackled so hard that tears formed in their eyes and their guts nearly split in two.

"Good one, Gloria!" Harold cheered.

"Boy Howdy! Stinky's a total wreck right now!" Sid cackled.

"Okay, I'm going to let him know that I was only kidding before he has a heart attack," Gloria stated, giggling.

She headed out of the garage and made her way to the bathroom door. On the other side of the door, she can hear Stinky sobbing uncontrollably.

"Babe, are you okay in there?" Gloria asked.

Stinky continued to cry his eyes out, totally unaware that his girlfriend was only joking.

"This really bites!"

_(I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the borderline, off the edge is where I walk alone) _(Harold's thoughts)

_(Read between the lines. What's fucked up and everything's alright. Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive and I walk alone) _(Sid's thoughts)

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I only had time to update one of my fics today, unfortunately. Can you believe I actually flipped a coin? LOL Please Review. Thanks again!**


	6. Papa Don't Preach

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank my readers/reviewers yet again for your support. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to update this fast but I'm doing it nonetheless. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

_( Papa don't preach. I'm in trouble deep. Papa don't preach. I've been losing sleep. But I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby. I'm gonna keep my baby) _(Rhonda's thoughts for her father)

***The title of this chapter is named after a song by ****Madonna***

The end of August was approaching as well as the end of the summer. Most of the gang was looking forward to starting college; some locally, some out of the state. Despite being two months pregnant, Rhonda still had her heart set on going to Zax-Scesney University. It was a wonderful opportunity that she couldn't pass up, no matter how much Curly tried to convince her to stay.

One Saturday morning, Rhonda was in the bathroom hunched over the toilet, throwing up. She very recently developed a case of morning sickness whereas Nadine has had it from the beginning. When she finished, she flushed the toilet and stared into the mirror above the marble sink. She looked exceptionally pale and drained in the face. Rhonda brushed her teeth and rinsed with a few capfuls of mouth wash to thoroughly rid her breath of vomit odor.

"This is such a nightmare," she groaned, glumly.

Exhaling, Rhonda tightly pulled her silk bathrobe around her and stepped out of the bathroom. Standing by the bathroom door was Rhonda's Aunt Bernicia who came to visit from New Jersey. Short, heavyset and dark-haired, Bernicia was the oldest sister of Rhonda's mother and also, one of the most meddlesome people ever. Rhonda always dreaded her visits; however, she still gave her aunt respect—or at least she _tried to_. Rhonda's mother and aunt were raised by working-class parents in Jersey City, New Jersey. However, once Rhonda's mother married her wealthy father and therefore, became a member of the incredibly rich Lloyd family, Rhonda never knew what it was like to struggle and wonder where her next meal was coming from. Bernicia was beyond ecstatic when her younger sister married a rich man; it certainly has benefited her as well.

"Well now, young lady, why have you been vomiting for three days in a row?" Bernicia asked, with a sly smirk.

_None of your goddamn business, you nosy hag! _Rhonda thought.

However, instead she replied." It must have been salmonella poisoning or something."

Bernicia stood quietly for a moment; then she shook her head and responded." You young girls these days are full of shit! When I was your age—perhaps a bit younger—I became pregnant with my first child. _But _I decided to be an honest adult and inform my parents right away."

"Good for you," Rhonda muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady," Bernicia snapped." If you were grown enough to spread your legs, why can't you be grown enough to spread the news to your parents?"

"Aunt Bernicia, what the hell…" Rhonda started to say.

Bernicia glared at her with her hands on her hips.

"I mean….what on _earth _would make you think that I'm pregnant?" Rhonda asked, nervously." I told you it was salmonella poisoning. I'm_ not_ pregnant. Besides, my stomach is perfectly flat."

"I've given birth to four children; I know a pregnant woman when I see one," Bernicia insisted." It's all in your face, honey."

Rhonda reached up and touched her face in mere confusion.

"Figure of speech, Rhonda," Bernicia remarked." Anyway, are you going to let your parents know or not? They have a right to know."

Rhonda gritted her teeth with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Surely, if she didn't come clean to her parents, her nosy aunt would be more than willing to do it for her.

_Oh God, I feel as though I'm boxed into a corner, _Rhonda thought. _But how hard can it be? Nadine told her parents. Patty told hers. Sid, Harold and Curly's parents all know too. And they're still alive. So, I should be okay. Right? WRONG! My parents are going to SLAUGHTER me! _

"Well….?" Bernicia interrupted Rhonda's thoughts.

"Fine, Aunt Bernicia, I'll tell them," Rhonda said with a defeated sigh.

"That's a very mature and responsible choice, dear niece," Bernicia grinned, patting Rhonda on the arm.

_Ugh! I HATE you, _Rhonda thought, angrily.

A half hour later, the Lloyds gathered around the table for a scrumptious breakfast prepared by their maid. Rhonda's parents, Brooke and Buckley, were successful overachievers with more sophistication than a royal English family. They strived to ensure that their family maintained perfection financially, professionally and morally—though the latter would serve as a major disappointment to them once they find out that their young, unmarried daughter is expecting a baby. Rhonda's plan was to go away to college _before _her belly grows. Of course, her parents would have eventually found out that she was pregnant, but at least she'd be far, far away when it happens. Rhonda's plan could have work had her aunt kept her nose out of her business.

"Rhonda, you are indeed, the most wonderful daughter any parent could have," Mrs. Lloyd told her." Next week, you'll be on your way to one of the finest universities in the country. I still can't believe how fast you grew up. Your father and I will miss you but we're very proud of you. Aren't we, darling?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Mr. Lloyd agreed." Our little girl is as perfect as can be."

Bernicia cleared her throat as if to say "I beg to differ". Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd glanced in her direction but Bernicia gave them a phony smile and took a sip from her orange juice glass. Rhonda glared at her aunt and then she looked down at the table, sighing.

"Mom, Dad…I'm not perfect at all," Rhonda said, bitterly." In fact, I'm an immorally foolish, promiscuous tramp who thoughtlessly slept with her boyfriend without protection and became pregnant as a result. Are you _happy _now, Aunt Bernicia?"

Dazed and surprised, Rhonda's parents paused for a moment.

"Bernicia, what's going on?" Mrs. Lloyd asked.

"Your daughter just told that she's pregnant, Brooke," Bernicia replied, candidly.

Mrs. Lloyd stared at Rhonda, unsure of how to respond.

"This _is_ a joke…right?" Mr. Lloyd asked, with a nervous laugh.

"No Dad, it isn't," Rhonda sighed.

Her parents looked at each other, shaking their heads in pity. Meanwhile, Bernicia sat quietly with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, Rhonda," Mr. Lloyd stated.

"What happened to all of the morals and self-esteem that your father and I have invested eighteen years of your life teaching you?" Mrs. Lloyd asked, bluntly.

"See? I _knew _this was going to happen!" Rhonda exclaimed." That's why I didn't want to tell you?"

"So, I suppose you thought that you can keep a child a secret from us forever," Mr. Lloyd retorted.

"No Dad, I didn't," Rhonda said.

"Who is he?" Mr. Lloyd demanded.

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"Who is the equally irresponsible boy who impregnated you?" Mr. Lloyd asked, sternly." You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"His name is Thaddeus."

"Are you referring to that slender, dark haired boy with the glasses and that rather _disturbed _persona?" Mr. Lloyd inquired." He goes by the alias of 'Curly'. His parents own a dry cleaning place. Is that him?"

"Yes, that's him," Rhonda replied.

"Where in God's name are your standards, Rhonda?" Mrs. Lloyd asked, with a shudder.

Bernicia tried hard to control her laughter.

"Sweetheart, that's just pitiful," Mr. Lloyd told her, bluntly.

"Gee Dad, thanks," Rhonda scoffed, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but I always imagined that our son in law would be…..well, more like you," Mr. Lloyd insisted.

"Son in law?" Rhonda responded, with bafflement." I have no intention on marrying Curly."

"Well, perhaps you should have thought about that before you decided to have sexual relations with him," Mrs. Lloyd insisted, sharply.

"Honestly, Rhonda, the fact that you gave that boy your virginity before marriage was disgraceful enough," Mr. Lloyd added." So, the least you can do is be decent enough to get married before this child is born. Have you lost your Catholic principles as well as your mind?"

The judgment that Rhonda's parents were throwing at her was hurtful at best and insulting at worst. Not to mention, her aunt's wickedness only made her even more upset.

"This is _my _life, Dad, not yours," Rhonda snarled, with angry tears streaming down her face.

"Pardon me?" Mr. Lloyd reacted.

"I will not sit here and subject myself to yourinsensitive, arrogant criticism just because I'm only _human," _Rhonda continued, firmly." I'm eighteen years old. My life does not revolve around you, my life will not be dictated by your superficial expectations and my life doesn't end because I'm pregnant. Next week, I'm flying to Los Angeles and I'm still going to excel in college. Instead of judging me with your religious lectures, you ought to be proud of my courage. I am _very _courageous, because I'm not going to let this pregnancy hinder me. But no, I'm a total disgrace to you. Aren't I? And FYI, I didn't lose my virginity to Curly. I haven't been a virgin since I was fifteen. Shows how much you know about me!"

The Lloyds were dumbfounded. Their own daughter put them in their place and they had no idea how to respond.

"Mom and Dad, I love you both very much….but this is _my_ life," Rhonda told them." Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go."

Rhonda pushed her chair back, stood up and left the dining room without another word. Dressed in a red tank top and a matching red skirt, she headed outside to her car and drove off. Her parents' reaction hurt her feelings and it even made her cry a little but for the most part, she was proud of herself for standing up to them.

Rhonda had plans later on that night; so she took a drive to the mall to purchase an outfit, although her wardrobe at home was large enough. Being the fashion fanatic that she always was, a new outfit was always tempting. Once Rhonda found something she really liked, she purchased it. Lorenzo was having a going away party that night. He was soon going away to attend the University of Puerto-Rico. As Rhonda exited the store, she suddenly bumped into Arnold.

"Oh hey, Arnold," Rhonda said.

"Hey Rhonda," Arnold said.

Arnold was dressed in his work uniform. He's been working at the mall's movie theatre all summer and saving up extra money to bring with him to New York University—where Helga, Gerald and Phoebe were all planning to go to as well.

"Are you on your way to work?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah, I still have over an hour before I start," Arnold told her." What are you up to?"

"I just picked up an outfit for Lorenzo's party tonight," Rhonda told him.

"I'll be there too," Arnold said.

"Arnold, are you hungry by any chance?" Rhonda questioned.

"No, I had breakfast. Why?"

"Well, I was going to offer to treat you to some food," Rhonda replied.

"Thanks; that was a thoughtful idea," Arnold said.

"So, do you mind just hanging with an old friend until it's time to start work?" Rhonda asked.

"Not at all," Arnold replied, with a smile." Let's go."

Arnold and Rhonda walked around the mall until they found a seat on the bench located close to a broad wishing fountain. The smooth splashing sound of the pouring water was soothing to Rhonda's nerves. Ever since they were young, Arnold was well-known for being the kind of person anyone can talk to about their issues. As Rhonda reflected on the history of her friendship with Arnold, she remembered how he was there for her on several occasions.

The examples being: when she and Nadine had a falling out over a fourth grade project, when her parents temporarily lost their fortune in a stock market crash and when she misled Curly into thinking that she wanted him after writing a phony secret admirer letter to him. However, Rhonda was facing a dilemma much bigger than all of the previous issues combined. Knowing that she can trust Arnold and confide in him, Rhonda disclosed to him that she was pregnant with Curly's child in addition to how her parents reacted to the news and how she told them off for judging her as ruthlessly as they did.

"You did the right thing, Rhonda," Arnold told her." And even though I'd never advise you to disrespect your parents, I still don't think it was fair for them to criticize you so harshly. Personally, I think what you're doing is very brave…..the fact that you're not letting your pregnancy screw up your future. And you know what? I _know_ you're going to succeed regardless. You're a strong, intelligent girl."

"Thank you, Arnold," Rhonda nodded." You always know what to say to cheer someone up."

"I try my best," Arnold shrugged, modestly.

Rhonda smiled at her dear friend. Arnold may not have been perfect—considering that no human being in the world is perfect—but he was undoubtedly a beautiful person inside and out. There was practically no good reason for anyone to dislike Arnold. Even Helga Pataki couldn't pretend to hate him forever which ultimately led to the two of them establishing a loving, committed relationship. Little did Rhonda know, Arnold's advice was recently sought out by both Sid and Harold, who were dealing with becoming fathers to the unborn babies of Nadine and Patty, respectively. Nonetheless, Arnold kept their confessions in confidence like a trustworthy friend and a first-rate therapist. It was no mystery why Arnold planned to major in psychology.

"By the way, how did Curly react to this?" Arnold asked." Have you told him yet?"

"Yeah," Rhonda responded, with a gloomy sigh." He's actually extremely happy about this."

"Wow…..but you don't sound too relieved," Arnold pointed out.

"He wants me to give up ZSU and attend the university he's going to instead, so he can be closer to me and the baby," Rhonda explained." Before I got pregnant, I made it clear to him that we have to break up before I leave for college. Keep in mind that I was accepted to ZSU _before _Curly and I even started dating."

"So, maybe you two can agree to a long distance relationship," Arnold suggested." Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do," Rhonda nodded." I love him _very _much but he will never agree to a long distance relationship. He can't even leave me alone for _five _minutes. Look at my phone."

Rhonda showed Arnold her ultra expensive cell phone. As he glanced at it, he noticed that she had received 36 calls from Curly in less than three hours; 32 of which she simply ignored.

"Wow," Arnold murmured.

"_Wow _is right," Rhonda said." He calls me constantly, he always wants to see me and check on me. I know he's just attempting to be sweet but I feel….smothered."

"Have you told him that?" Arnold asked.

"Every time I try, he interrupts me with more and more overwhelming affection," Rhonda told him." My goodness, Arnold, I have no idea what to do. I'm supposed to be going to LA next week."

"It sounds like he already knows deep down that you don't want to stay," Arnold said, insightfully." So he keeps interrupting you because he doesn't want to hear the truth and he's simply hoping you'd change your mind."

"Yeah…..perhaps," Rhonda sighed, shrugging.

"Don't let this linger until the day you leave," Arnold advised her." You should sit Curly down, make it clear that you don't want any interruptions and then explain to him—as gently and sweetly as possible—that you don't want to throw away this educational opportunity of a lifetime. Reassure him that you love him and after you give birth, maybe the two of you can try to make some arrangements concerning your child _and _your relationship. We all know that Curly isn't the most _ordinary_ guy in the world but I'm sure if he loves you, he would understand. Do you know when you're due?"

"The doctor estimated March 9th," Rhonda replied.

"Well, its August now; you have plenty of time to prepare," Arnold insisted.

"You're right," Rhonda said." Thanks for the advice, Arnold. I hope Curly understands."

The two of them chatted for a little while longer until it was time for Arnold to head for work. Although she was still nervous, Rhonda felt a little better after talking to him.

"So, you're going to work now?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah."

Rhonda and Arnold gave each other a firm, friendly hug.

"Arnold, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Rhonda."

"So, you, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe are all heading to NYU pretty soon," Rhonda stated." Good luck. I'm going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you too," Arnold said.

"Arnold, you were always the one that everyone trusted," Rhonda told him." What will we do without you?"

"I'll always be here for you," Arnold assured her." You can always call me, text me, email me, etcetera…"

"Thanks," Rhonda said." Have a good day at work. I'll see you at Lorenzo's tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Arnold responded." Keep your head up, Rhonda."

As Rhonda and Arnold parted ways, she took his advice about Curly very seriously. Although it doesn't guarantee any good results, it was still the right thing to do and delaying it for too long was only bound to make things worse. Not to mention, there was still the issue with her parents and her interfering Aunt Bernicia. However, that night, Rhonda planned on having a good time at Lorenzo's party. It wouldn't dawn on her until later just how much she was going to miss him when they part ways to university.


	7. Loving You

**Special Thanks to Midniterain, acosta perez jose ramiro and Anonymous Latina**

_(Loving you has made my life so beautiful and every day of my life is filled with loving you) _(Patty's thoughts for Harold)

_(Loving you…I see your soul come shining through. And every time that we…..ooooohh….I'm more in love with you) _(Nadine's thoughts for Sid)

***The title of this chapter is named after a song by Minnie Riperton***

At nearly one o clock in the afternoon, Patty was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, dressed in a short-sleeved beige shirt and a pair of black pants. Aside from the fact that she was pregnant, she was always a full-figured individual; therefore, she knew it wouldn't be long before she had to do a lot of shopping for maternity clothes. Patty was waiting for Harold to pick her up so the two of them can have lunch together. It took a while but he finally warmed up to the fact that he was going to be a father. Patty wasn't too worried; she had faith that Harold would eventually accept it. Patty actually fell in_ love_ with their unborn child. She felt truly honored to be the first bearer of Harold's seed. She loved him with all her heart and despite the fact that her pregnancy was not planned, she was happy nonetheless. A text from Harold brought her out of her daydream.

**Harold: Babe. I'll b there in 2 mins.**

Patty texted back: **OK. **

She put her cellular phone into her purse and left the bathroom. Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, were sitting in the living room. Due to a deficiency of the anterior pituitary gland, both of them were very small-statured people. Almost everyone wondered how the two of them wound up with such a large daughter, height and weight wise. In truth, Patty was adopted by this dwarf couple at the age of twelve. Despite the lack of DNA matches and the fact that she came into their lives as a preteen, Mr. and Mrs. Smith loved Patty dearly. Also, they were looking forward to the birth of their grandchild.

As Patty walked through the living room, she said goodbye to her parents.

"Before you go, sweetheart, there's something I'd like to give you," Mrs. Smith told her.

"Sure Mom," Patty nodded." What is it?"

Mrs. Smith stood up from the sofa, holding a little black box. She walked over towards Patty and extended the box to her. Patty stared down at her tiny, smiling mother and took the box. When she opened the box, she saw a beautiful, antique-looking pearl necklace.

"Wow, it's really pretty," Patty said.

"It belonged to my grandmother," Mrs. Smith explained." My grandfather gave it to her when she became pregnant with my mother. My grandmother passed it on to my mother when she was pregnant with me. My mother planned on giving it to me when I became pregnant but of course, that never happened for me. So, she held on to it. When your dad and I went to visit her at the home this morning, she told me that she wants you to have these pearls once I told her that you were pregnant."

"Wow, tell Grandma I said thanks," Patty responded." I'm sorry I couldn't come with you to visit her."

"We let her know you had to work this morning," Mr. Smith said.

"She understands," Mrs. Smith added.

"I see that this necklace was something passed on to generations of daughters," Patty stated." But what if this baby turns out to be a boy?"

"Well, don't you plan on having more children later on in the future?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Maybe…but what if they're _all _boys?" Patty asked." It is possible."

"Interesting point," Mr. Smith said.

"Well, you can always give it to his wife," Mrs. Smith suggested." Anyway, we'll worry about that when the day comes. In the meantime, darling, let me put this on you."

Patty had to squat to accommodate her mother's height in order for her to fasten the pearls around her neck. When she was finished, Patty stood up.

"It looks very nice, sweetheart," Mr. Smith commented.

"Thanks Dad," Patty responded.

"Take a look for yourself, sweetie," Mrs. Smith told her.

Patty headed towards the mirror and smiled. Although she felt that this old-fashioned piece of jewelry was a better fit for an elderly woman, she realized the significance and value it had in her family. Therefore, she planned on cherishing it just as dearly.

"Well, thanks again," Patty said.

"You're welcome, dear," Mrs. Smith said.

Patty crouched down and gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to spend the day with Harold and then we're going to our friend Lorenzo's party tonight," Patty told them.

"Okay, have fun," Mr. Smith said.

After that, she said goodbye, she exited the house and headed outside where Harold was waiting for her in his mother's burgundy Ford Taurus. He was dressed in a black tank top(one that actually concealed his large belly), jeans shorts and sneakers. He was loudly blasting the latest album by "Children of Bodom" as he tapped the steering wheel. As soon as he saw Patty coming his way, he smiled and unlocked the car door. Patty sat in the passenger's seat and shut the door.

"Hey baby," Harold said.

"Hey," Patty said.

They shared a quick kiss on the lips. When she smelled a hint of marijuana on his clothes, Patty grimaced a little.

"Harold, are you stoned again?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, honestly." I smoked a joint before I left. Not too much though."

Patty shook her head and rolled her eyes. However, her disappointment was very vague. She didn't like the fact that he smoked marijuana but she tolerated it nevertheless. However, Harold knew that Patty strongly opposed to him driving while high, so before she even asked, they simply switched seats. After fastening their seatbelts, Patty pulled away from the curb and drove onto the street.

"Don't tell my mom I'm letting you drive her car," Harold told her.

"Oh please, your mom loves me," Patty insisted.

"True."

Indeed, Harold's mother thought very highly of Patty. She admired her sense of responsibility and the common sense she possessed. Mrs. Berman has stated on several occasions how lucky Harold was to have her and how much he could learn from her. They drove to the restaurant that Mr. Hyunh worked at, ordered some food to go and then they drove to the park to have their lunch together. They took a seat on a bench near the pond as they ate their food.

Patty glanced at Harold and realized that he was already halfway through his meal while she only took about three bites of hers.

"Babe, slow down," Patty commented." It's not going anywhere."

"I'm _starving, _babe," Harold insisted, with a mouthful of chicken.

"That's because you smoke so much weed," Patty pointed out." But then again, you're _always _hungry."

"This food is awesome," Harold mumbled.

Patty smiled and shook her head as she ate a spoonful of rice. Considering how deeply in love she was with Harold, it seemed as though almost everything about him made her melt, even the annoying traits such as his gluttonous appetite and his proneness to confusion.

"By the way, where'd you get that necklace?" Harold asked.

"My mother gave it to me today," Patty told him." It originally came from my great-grandmother. It's one of those special family items. You know?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I still can't believe we're having a baby," Patty said, softly.

"Me neither," Harold said." My mom is getting more excited about it every day. Even my dad is not being such a fuck-face about it anymore."

"Oh, that's good," Patty nodded.

"Patty?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…want to get….you know….?" Harold said.

"Do I want to get _what?" _Patty asked.

"Married," Harold said.

Patty's smile spread even wider, her heart fluttered with joy and her soul instantly said "yes". However, her deep-thinking mind led her mouth to say something completely opposite.

"No Harold, at least not now," she answered.

"But….don't you love me?" Harold asked.

"With all my heart," Patty assured him.

"So, why don't you want to marry me?" Harold questioned.

"_Before _I answer that question, I have one for _you," _Patty stated.

"Okay."

"Why _do you _want to marry me?" Patty asked.

"I guess it's because I love you," Harold shrugged.

"Well, I know _that_," Patty said." But let's be honest here. You were scared to death of committing to the idea of being a father yet you _really _think you're ready to be a _husband _too?"

"Um, I don't know," Harold responded." Marrying you was my mom's idea."

Patty chuckled softly and said." I should have known."

"Well, you know my mom is religious," Harold pointed out." She knew that I was having sex before marriage and she didn't freak out about it much. But she was just hoping that I'd at least marry you given that you're pregnant."

"Well, for one, I'm not Jewish, I'm technically _Christian_," Patty reminded him." But I don't even go to church nearly as often as your parents go to temple. So, I'm not exactly _super _religious. And to answer your question, I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant. When we get married, I want it to be because we know in our hearts that it's really want we want to do. Of course, we love each other but neither of us is ready to get married. The time just isn't right. Sure, the same thing can be said about our baby, but this was an accident. No one gets married by accident."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Harold nodded.

"Besides, I don't need a ring to validate how I feel about you," Patty told him.

"I feel the same way about you, babe," Harold assured her." You're the only girl who's for real. You've been by my side for so long. I'm lucky to have you. I mean, Rhonda could have had a chance with me but she was always so worried about her reputation even though she took me to the cheese festival _twice _in fourth grade. She didn't want to be seen with some big, fat slob but now, she's pregnant with Curly's baby! _Curly Gammelthorpe _of all people!"

Patty raised her eyebrow and stared coldly at Harold as if to say 'shut the hell up already'.

"Okay, I understand why Rhonda dated Lorenzo; he's smart, rich and…..well, I'm not gay or anything but he's good-looking," Harold continued." But what the _hell _does she see in that psychotic ass Curly Gammelthorpe? How insulting! I mean, I may not be cool like Arnuld or smooth like Gerald but I'm much more popular and better looking than Curly!"

Harold paused and stopped babbling when he saw the slightly aggravated frown on Patty's face. She did not exactly appreciate him ranting about another girl, _especially _if that girl happened to be one of her best friends.

Patty was well aware that once upon time Harold and Rhonda had a thing for each other. Sometimes, she still wondered if that mutual crush was still lingering. For the most part, however, she trusted that both of them had moved on way beyond their little elementary school fantasies.

"Oh, sorry Patty," Harold apologized." I just sort of trailed off topic."

Patty sighed and said." It's okay. Anyway, I feel lucky to have you too. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Harold asked.

"Don't _ever _break my heart," Patty replied.

"Okay, I won't," Harold said.

"I may be big, tough and sometimes short-tempered but my heart isn't exactly made of steel, you know?" Patty stated.

"Patty, we've been together for a long time," Harold responded." I know this already, babe."

"So, do you promise?" Patty asked.

"Promise," Harold agreed." I can't wait 'til our baby comes."

They smiled warmly at each other for a few seconds. Patty reached up and wiped a spot of sauce from Harold's chin with a napkin. After that, they leaned towards each other and kissed passionately. For the time being, Patty was quite happy. Her parents are dotingly supportive of her pregnancy. Harold was beginning to share her joy and enthusiasm for their approaching parenthood. Above all, Patty loved Harold more than life itself; he meant the world to her. The child she was carrying inside of her made her feel closer to him than ever. He also promised never to break her heart and she believed him; however, some things are much easier said than done. Patty would surely find out the hard way in the future.

Meanwhile, Sid borrowed his father's car and drove to Nadine's house. He had a dozen, multicolored tulips sitting in the passenger's seat. He purchased them from Mrs. Vitello's flower shop and he was hoping that Nadine would like them. Ever since the revelation of her pregnancy, Sid was getting more and more comfortable with it as time went passed. He and Nadine spent more time together, talking to each other, eating out together and various other things. Even though they haven't had sex again, it would be safe to say that they were officially a couple. Fate is funny at times.

Sid approached the front door of Nadine's house and rang the bell. A few seconds later, a young boy's voice asked." Who is it?"

"It's Sid."

Nadine's twelve-year old brother Noah opened the door. He was a short, skinny kid with coarse blond hair, gray eyes and a light-brown skin tone.

"Hi Noah," Sid said, extending his hand.

"What's up, Sid?" Noah responded, giving him a five.

"Is Nadine home?"

"Yeah, she's in her room," Noah told him.

He let Sid inside of the house and shut the door. To be respectful, Sid stepped into the living room to say hello to Nadine's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson was quite a unique-looking married couple but they loved each other very much, nonetheless.

Mr. Robinson was a tall, lanky blond-haired Caucasian man with a 'hippie's' sense of style. He was very laid-back yet fun-loving. Before he married, settled down and had children, he was a notorious party guy who experimented with marijuana, alcohol and occasionally cocaine. Now, he earns a living as a counselor at a rehabilitation center.

Mrs. Robinson was a tall, plump black woman with an afro. She born and raised on the island of Trinidad. Her Caribbean accent seemed to come out stronger only when she was angry or excited; however, for the most part, she was a very down-to-earth, open-minded and straightforward woman. She was the owner of a small Trinidadian restaurant somewhere in the city.

Based on their personality types, it was no surprise that Mr. and Mrs. Robinson didn't give their daughter such a hard time when they found out that she was pregnant.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson," Sid greeted them, courteously.

"Sid, how many times did we tell you to cut the proper, formal bullshit?" Mrs. Robinson said, playfully." This ain't no London tea party, boy."

"Yeah," Mr. Robinson agreed." We may be getting old but you don't have to be _too _polite, pal,"

"Okay," Sid agreed.

"Baby, I think he's tryin' extra hard to mind his manners 'round us after he knocked our daughter up," Mrs. Robinson commented, with a smirk.

"Good point, babe," Mr. Robinson said, with a chuckle.

Sid nodded, nervously. Nadine's parents laughed at him for appearing so paranoid.

"Oh calm down, boy, we're just playin' with you," Mrs. Robinson said.

"Yeah pal, don't shit your pants," Mr. Robinson added.

"Anyway, Nadine is upstairs in her bedroom," Mrs. Robinson pointed out." I'm sure she'll like them pretty flowers. Go on up there."

"Okay, thanks," Sid responded.

"Hey Nadine!" Noah shouted mischievously, from the staircase." Your baby's daddy is here!"

"Noah, you better get the hell off of them stairs and mind your own business before I bust your little ass up!" Mrs. Robinson yelled, using her thick accent.

Knowing that his mother would surely make good on her promise, Noah bolted down the stairs as if his life depended on it.

_Damn. I sure wouldn't want to piss Nadine's mom off, _Sid thought.

Suddenly, Nadine walked down the stairs, rolled her eyes at her annoying little brother and stepped into the living room.

"Hey Sid," she said.

"Hey."

He handed her the tulips and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Nadine said." They're pretty."

At only two months pregnant, Nadine's stomach already formed a small lump, unlike Rhonda, who wasn't showing quite yet. Considering that Patty was already big, it was difficult for anyone to tell that she was pregnant. Nadine was wearing a lime-green tank-top, blue tennis shorts and a pair of bumblebee slippers. Although she was in the comfort of her home, Rhonda would have surely written Nadine a fashion ticket for failing to wear matching attire.

"Nadine, just to let you know, I found a spider in the kitchen and I let it outside," Mr. Robinson told her.

"Okay," Nadine said, with a shrug.

"Well, since we know how much you love those things and how emotional you'd get with your pregnancy hormones, I decided to let it go free instead of killing the little fucker," Mr. Robinson explained, coolly.

"Well thanks, Dad, I appreciate that," Nadine responded.

Being very superstitious, Sid commented." It's bad luck to kill spiders anyway."

"Oh, shut up, boy," Mrs. Robinson remarked, playfully." I can't stand them things. Lord knows I don't know who my daughter gets her passion for them from."

Sid and Nadine chatted and laughed with her parents for a few minutes longer before heading upstairs to Nadine's bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, Sid looked around Nadine's room for the first time. She had a glass tank with her pet tarantula in it. Her walls were covered with posters of various different species of insects and arachnids. She still slept with a stuffed, colorful butterfly she received as a Christmas gift at three years old. Although most of her posters consisted of insects, Nadine also had a few posters of musicians she truly admired such as Bob Marley, Michael Jackson, Aerosmith, Nirvana, Steely Dan, TLC, India Arie and Tracy Chapman.

"Cool room," Sid commented.

"Thanks," Nadine said.

"I tried to call you before I came," Sid told her." But I kept getting your voicemail."

"I shut my phone off because I was sleeping," Nadine said.

"Oh."

"So, do you have to work tonight?" Nadine asked.

"No, I swapped shifts with somebody," Sid replied." There's no way I'm missing Lorenzo's party. Are you still coming?"

"Yeah, Rhonda's supposed to pick me up later so we can go," Nadine told him.

"Well, since I'm here, you can ride with me," Sid suggested." My dad won't need the car today."

"Okay."

Sid looked at her tarantula tank with a look of disgust on his face.

"Gross," he said.

"Sid, there is _nothing _gross about them," Nadine insisted.

"Okay, I heard that pregnant women get grossed out easily," Sid stated." How does _that _not gross you out?"

Nadine shrugged." I'm too fond of them to get grossed out, I guess."

Sid shuddered and silently prayed that the tarantula wouldn't somehow get out of the cage. Nadine climbed onto her bed and sprawled out on her side.

"Instead of standing there like a petrified chicken, come lie down with me," Nadine told him, patting an empty space on the bed.

Sid nodded, removed his shoes and lied down on his side next to Nadine. They stared at each other as they talked.

"I want you to know that I'm really proud of you," Nadine told him.

"For what?"

"For being so strong and mature about becoming a dad," Nadine replied.

"Yeah, it's getting less scary every day," Sid said.

"There's something else I want you to know too."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I love you," Nadine told him for the first time.

Sid paused for a moment, smiled and responded." I love you too, Nadine."

Nadine lovingly reached out and touched Sid's face." I know the circumstances that brought us together weren't the best, but let's make the best _of it_."

Sid chuckled." Now, you sound like Arnold."

"Wow, have you spoken to him too?" Nadine asked.

"Who the hell _hasn't_?" Sid shrugged.

They laughed for a few seconds.

"Oh, you're so beautiful, Sid," Nadine told him.

"Okay, you're making me sound like a _girl_."

"Okay fine, you're so handsome, you're so fine," Nadine corrected herself, rolling her eyes.

"Um thanks," Sid responded." I think you're beautiful too."

Nadine smiled at Sid, revealing her pearly white, evenly-spaced teeth. Sid never found himself very attractive. He hated his nose and the fact that he was so scrawny with barely a hint of muscle tone. However, Nadine's heart caused her eyes to see him as the most beautiful person in the world. Indeed, that was the magic of love. Suddenly, they found themselves kissing each other tenderly on the lips and softly touching each other.

Nadine's left hand slowly slid underneath Sid's shirt, caressing his skin. Her body heated up with desire as she yearningly pulled him closer to her. Sid hesitantly climbed on top of her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her stomach.

"Wait. Your parents are downstairs," Sid whispered.

"So?" Nadine insisted." I'm already pregnant."

Sid shrugged and then continued kissing her. Considering how cool her parents were, he was quite sure that they couldn't care less what went on behind their daughter's bedroom door. However, something else concerned him, so Sid froze.

"Wait," he said.

"What is it now?"

"Are we supposed to be doing this while you're pregnant?" Sid asked." I don't want to hurt the baby?"

"He or she is going to be fine," Nadine assured him." My doctor said it's perfectly okay to have sex while pregnant."

With that, Nadine reached up and helped Sid remove his shirt. Eventually one thing led to another and they made love. This was their second time together and it was much more beautiful than the first given that they declared their love to each other and finally solidified their relationship. The passion that Sid and Nadine shared for each other was absolutely wonderful but surely, time was going to test their love for each other and challenge their hearts. The "road" was smooth for the time being but the "bumps" and "potholes" lying ahead were inevitable.

_(La la la la la. La la la la la. La la la la la la la la la la. Doo doo doo doo doo doo. AAAAAAAAHHHHH) _(Patty and Nadine's thoughts for Harold and Sid, respectively)


	8. Get This Party Started

**Author's Note: Both of my fanfics have been changed to an M rating, just to be on the "safe side". Read, enjoy & review. Thank you!**

_*_**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Pink***

Dressed in an all-white Prada outfit and shoes, Rhonda was looking forward to the party at Lorenzo's place. The conversation she had with Arnold earlier in the day made her feel much better although she was still very angry at her aunt and her parents. The fact that Curly was constantly calling her cell phone only added to her frustration. However, she decided to answer his call instead of ignoring it for the umpteenth time.

"Hi Curly," she answered.

"Babe, it's about time!" Curly exclaimed." I was extremely worried about you!"

"Well, I'm fine," Rhonda told him.

"Oh, I hope you weren't ignoring me," Curly said.

Rhonda sighed." Okay, I didn't have the best day. So, I really didn't feel like talking to anyone."

"But I'm your boyfriend, babe," Curly responded, practically whining.

"And we talk _all _the time," Rhonda insisted." Like I said, I had a bad morning and I just needed a little peace and solitude; nothing personal."

"Well, what made your day so awful?" Curly asked.

"For starters, I woke up even sicker than I've been for the past few days," Rhonda explained." So, the moment I stepped out of the bathroom after puking my guts out, my stupid aunt started interrogating me about it and then she practically forced me to tell my parents that I'm pregnant."

"Wow, she sounds like a total witch," Curly commented.

"Tell me something I _don't _know."

"So, how did your mom and dad react?" Curly asked.

"To make a long story short, they were furious and they see me as a total disgrace to the family," Rhonda replied.

"Aw, don't let them depress you, babe," Curly told her." You can _never _be a disgrace."

"Well, thank you, Curly," Rhonda responded." Anyway, let's just drop this topic; I'm about to leave in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" Curly asked.

"To Lorenzo's party, remember?"

"What happened to wanting peace and solitude?" Curly questioned." You won't be getting much of that at a social gathering."

"I know….but I already planned on attending this party a long time ago," Rhonda told him." Why bail out now?"

"Because you're sick, you're pregnant with my child, you're upset with your family, you have a boyfriend who loves you and is worried about you…need I continue?" Curly stated.

"Curly, I'll be fine," Rhonda responded, rolling her eyes." Besides, why aren't you coming?"

"Because everybody shuns me," Curly said.

"That is _not _true…..at least not anymore," Rhonda insisted." Since we've been dating, everyone's been much nicer to you and accepting of your—don't take this the wrong way—your weirdness."

"Well, they're all being fake," Curly debated." Why the hell should I want to mingle with such phonies? And do I _have _to point out the fact that this is your _ex-boyfriend's _party?"

"Oh Curly, you can_not _be serious," Rhonda reacted." Where is this jealousy for Lorenzo coming from all of a sudden?"

"Hey, I have my reasons."

"Well, you can spare me your _reasons, _I'm going out," Rhonda told him." End of story."

At first Curly was going to get angry but instead, he remained calm." Fine babe, have a good time and be careful."

"I will," Rhonda sighed.

"I love you," Curly said.

"I love you too."

Rhonda hung up her cell phone and rolled her eyes.

_Arnold's right, I can't let this linger, _she thought. _I HAVE to tell Curly that I'm still going to LA next week. In the meantime, I'm going to this party and I'm going to have fun. It beats staying here with "Aunt Nosy-Bitch" and my snobby parents. _

To put herself in a good mood and have a reason to smile, all Rhonda had to do was take a look in the mirror, admiring the wonders that her new skirt did for her curves. So, that's exactly what she did. Some considered her to be vain but Rhonda simply insisted that she was just greatly confident.

Lorenzo, whose full name was Jose Lorenzo Lopez-Concepcion, scheduled his party for 7:00PM. His mother and father were out of town. Therefore, Lorenzo had the house all to himself, free of all adults except for the butler. Lorenzo's home was very spacious and beautiful; it even included a large, elegant ballroom and an outdoor swimming pool. Kudos was owed to his parents for working extremely hard to achieve such a luxurious lifestyle, considering the circumstances they originated from. Lorenzo's mother and father, coming from rural Mexico and Puerto-Rico, respectively, were raised in poverty. Thankfully, their son was exposed to nothing but 'the best'.

Rhonda was accompanied by Nadine, Patty, Sid, Harold, Stinky and Gloria as they approached the front door of the Lopez manor. Sheena, Josh and many others were on their way. It already began to drizzle outside; it was slowly but surely progressing into an all out rainstorm. However, the date of this party was planned way before the forecast for this weekend was even predicted. Patty wore a dark grey shirt, a black skirt and black shoes. Nadine wore a short, tight, sleeveless green dress with white sandals. Meanwhile, the guys wore simpler attire like shirts and jeans but they were dressed neatly nonetheless. After Sid rang the doorbell, the butler—a Mexican gentleman named Guillermo—opened the door, politely greeted them and let them inside.

As many times as they've visited Lorenzo's residence, they still couldn't help but to be amazed at all of the elegant furniture, paintings, rugs, tiny statues made from expensive Lalique glass and the huge ninety-gallon, saltwater aquarium centered in the main hallway entrance. Even Rhonda seemed to be astonished and she, of all people, was accustomed to such opulence.

As the butler kindly pointed them to the direction of the dining room, they all saw Aida, Lorenzo's girlfriend. Indeed, she was physically attractive with her 5'2 height, slender physique, long curly, dark hair, hazel eyes and pretty, olive skin complexion. Not to mention, the outfit she wore was rather stunning. However, points were immediately deducted from her beauty due to her pretentiousness and wicked demeanor. Hardly anyone liked her. Still and all, they all politely decided to greet her.

"Hi Aida," they all said.

Instead of even _attempting_ to be kind, Aida rudely placed a hand on her hip, tilted her head slightly to the side and evilly eyed the girls up and down, mainly Rhonda. All of the girls—except for Gloria(who was too nice for her own good)—responded with a stony glare of their own. Aida rolled her eyes at them and started to walk away. The guys were unmoved by her coldness but the girls were very offended.

"Wow, what a _bitch_," Nadine scoffed.

"Screw her," Rhonda said, with a nonchalant shrug.

Patty, on the other hand, was not going to ignore Aida's lack of civility. So, she quickly walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder with her index finger. Aida turned around with a foul facial expression.

"May I help you?" Aida responded with the nastiest tone of voice.

Patty lightly yet firmly tapped her right fist against her left hand as a warning gesture. Instantly intimidated by the much larger girl, Aida took a quick step back and got rid of the hostility in her face.

"Um, what do you want?" Aida asked.

"What I _want _is for you to show a little more respect to people when they're nice enough to say hello to your stuck-up ass," Patty replied, sternly.

"My problem isn't with _you_," Aida insisted.

She emphasized her statement by casting a mean look at Rhonda.

"Well, _whatever _your problem is, Aida, get over it," Rhonda stated, firmly.

"Exactly," Patty snarled.

"Okay, fine," Aida muttered." _Hello _everyone. Better?"

Without another word, she walked away, out of their eyesight.

"Boy howdy. Lorenzo can do much better," Sid commented.

Harold and Stinky nodded in agreement.

"She fails to understand that if I wanted her boyfriend, he wouldn't be with _her_," Rhonda said, assuredly." As much as I despise her ass, I'm glad you didn't pound her, Patty."

Patty sighed." Why do I have to threaten people to get a little respect?"

"Hey, it worked with me a long time ago, sister," they heard a familiar voice respond.

As they all turned around, they realized it was Helga Pataki. She, along with Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald, had just arrived. The four of them were dressed nicely yet casually for the party. As they all exchanged "hellos" with each other, they engaged in a conversation.

"Hey Rhonda, pay no mind to Aida," Helga told her." I can't stand that bitch either."

"I'm quite convinced that _none of us _do," Phoebe said.

"Please, I'm not worried about her," Rhonda insisted." She may be _a _bitch, but I'm _THE _bitch."

"Amen to that, Princess," Helga agreed, giving her a high-five.

"Okay ladies, let's try to be nice," Arnold said.

"For real, ya'll females always want some damn drama," Gerald added, playfully.

"Whatever, Gerald," Nadine responded, with a chuckle.

For a few seconds more, everyone continued to laugh and joke around with each other until Lorenzo entered the hallway. Smiling nicely, he headed in their direction and said hello. With his height of 5'10, lean yet toned build, tanned skin, brown eyes and sharply defined lips, Lorenzo was considered to be a heartthrob.

Although Rhonda has broken up with him, she couldn't deny his charm; in fact, staring at him in his blue Versace dress-shirt, black slacks and shiny black shoes simply mesmerized her. After all, she and Lorenzo lost their virginity together and were very much in love at one point, before Curly and Aida, respectively, took over.

Like the gentlemen he was, Lorenzo gave Nadine, Patty, Gloria, Helga and Phoebe a kiss on the cheek; a standard Latino greeting. However, when he reached Rhonda, he gave her both a kiss and a hug.

"Rhonda, I like that fragrance," Lorenzo complimented her.

"Thank you," Rhonda responded, blushing.

_Oooh, and I LOVE your cologne, _she thought.

Lorenzo smiled at her and then he extended his hand, greeting Arnold, Gerald, Stinky and Harold. Being an exceptionally close friend to Sid, he gave him a friendly hug.

"Damn, I can't believe you're leaving soon," Sid said.

"I know, Papi, but we'll keep in touch," Lorenzo told him.

With that, Lorenzo led everyone into the dining room. The table was beautiful and lengthy; sitting there was Aida and a tall, skinny guy with wavy black hair and baggy clothing. Nadine, in particular, was rather shocked when she laid her eyes on the latter person. It was Junito, Lorenzo's cousin. He was Nadine's first love who turned out to be a complete jerk. He was recently released from jail. However, she was completely over him; therefore, she had no reason to act coldly towards him unless he stepped out of line.

Frankly, Lorenzo didn't have the best relationship with his cousin. They were so different in many ways. Lorenzo carried himself like a gentleman whereas Junito considered himself to be a thug. Although Junito prided himself on being hard and thuggish (being raised in the Bronx, New York and all), he secretly envied Lorenzo's more affluent upbringing. However, Lorenzo still extended his hospitality to him solely on the strength of being family.

"What's up, Nadine?" Junito said." Don't act like you don't know me."

"Hey Junito," Nadine responded.

"You miss me, boo?" Junito asked.

"Do not call me 'boo'," Nadine told him, sternly." You gave up that right a whole year ago."

"Girl, you need to stop frontin'," Junito scoffed.

As Nadine's new boyfriend and the father of her unborn child, Sid was angry enough to attack Junito. However, he was more than a little intimidated by this guy's hardcore, rugged appearance, so he simply kept quiet.

"Junito, just leave her be, okay?" Lorenzo told him, nicely.

"Come on, cuz, I ain't tryin' to start nothin'," Junito insisted.

"I know, I'm just saying…" Lorenzo said.

Everyone took a seat at the table, observing all of the beautiful china and silverware neatly set over it. For some reason, Aida decided to sit _extra _close to Lorenzo as if she had some point to prove to his ex-girlfriend. Rhonda just shook her head and tried not to laugh at the girl's childishness. Meanwhile, Sid's paranoia kicked in every time Junito would either glare at him or attempt to make eye contact with Nadine. Sensing Sid's tension, Stinky gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Sid, we've got your back, dude," Harold assured him, with a whisper.

"Okay," Sid nodded.

Sensing his nervousness, Nadine smiled and rubbed Sid's thigh so he can relax a little bit. She was not the least bit fazed by the presence of her ex, so she insisted that Sid shouldn't be either.

All of a sudden, Helga exclaimed." Criminy! What is this? An epidemic?"

"What's the matter, babe?" Arnold asked.

It didn't take long to realize what Helga was referring to. Entering the dining room was none other Miles Rocca, a young man in his early twenties who used to have an adulterous affair with Helga. He and Lorenzo warmly greeted each other. Miles's family was extremely rich just like the Lloyds and the Lopezes. Due to their families' associations with each other, Miles naturally became a friend to both Rhonda and Lorenzo. Ever since Helga dumped (and nearly killed him) and ever since his wife Scarlett left him for his unfaithfulness, Miles has certainly toned down on his malicious ways.

Surprisingly, Arnold took the high road and said." Hi Miles."

"Whoa…I mean…oh…hey Arnold," Miles responded." How've you been?"

"Never been better," Arnold grinned, putting his arm around Helga." Thanks for asking."

Miles smiled politely yet nervously and then took a seat. Arnold was not the type of person to hold grudges which explains why he can still be cordial to a guy he gave a brutal beat-down to merely months ago. A part of Gerald, however, regretted not breaking Miles's neck for violating Phoebe—which is what also pushed Helga over the edge.

Moments later, Eugene, Sheena, Josh, Lila, Wesley and many others came to join. Luckily, there was a second table nearby to accommodate those who couldn't fit at the first one. Before the actual party began, dinner was going to be served by the chefs. Everyone was captivated by the mouth-watering aroma of the hearty, Spanish feast that included stewed chicken, roast pork, citrus-marinated shrimp, Jalapeno corn cakes, rice, beans, pigeon peas and a salad.

"Okay everyone, before you dig into the _arroz con pollo, _I have an announcement," Lorenzo declared.

"Well, make it snappy, Rico Suave, I'm starving over here," Helga said, jokingly.

Lorenzo laughed." No problem, Mami."

Everyone sat quietly as Lorenzo rose to his feet, holding Aida's hand. She stood up beside him as they firmly held each other's hand.

"Aida and I are engaged," Lorenzo announced.

Everyone was so shocked that they remained hushed, especially Rhonda. Aida was not well-liked by many of them and they certainly thought Lorenzo could do better. Lorenzo twitched a little at the lack of reaction from his guests. Aida crossed her arms and scanned the crowd unkindly with her hazel eyes.

"Um, congrat—ulations?" Miles uttered, in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Congratulations," someone else said.

A series of 'congratulations' followed until just about everyone said it.

"Thank you," Lorenzo responded.

Out of respect and courtesy—which Lorenzo's new fiancée barely possessed—everyone clapped. Lorenzo and Aida shared a brief yet endearing kiss. The guests decided to be mature and realize that their personal opinion of Aida should have no affect on Lorenzo's future with her, if that's what he truly desired. Lorenzo nodded and smiled until the applause subsided.

"In two days, as you all know, I'll be on my way to Puerto-Rico for college," Lorenzo continued." I also wanted to tell you guys how much I appreciated your friendship and how much it has meant to me to have known you all. Arnold, to this day, you are still the friendliest, most thoughtful person I've ever met, Papi."

"Thanks Lorenzo," Arnold said, with a smile.

"Sid, you still are and will always be my best friend," Lorenzo assured him." I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Lorenzo," Sid responded, trying his hardest not to get emotional.

"And Rhonda, in spite of everything, you and I had some amazing times together…the _best," _Lorenzo stated." You'll always have a special place in here." He pointed to his heart." I'll definitely miss you."

"Aaaaawww," the guests reacted.

Rhonda was touched." Thank you, Lorenzo."

Aida, once again, rolled her eyes. However, why should Rhonda care? Just because she and Lorenzo had broken up it doesn't mean that they have to hate each other.

"Okay, _buen provecho!" _Lorenzo said.

Without a second thought, everyone commenced to indulge in their dinner. The party was only beginning. How will the rest of the night play out?


	9. Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note: I personally want to thank MidniteRain for his unyielding consistency. I don't write strictly for reviews but they are always encouraging and inspiring. Thanks to all my readers nonetheless. Hope you enjoy!**

_(You will always be a part of me; I'm part of you indefinitely. Boy, don't you know you can't escape me. Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby. And we'll linger on; time can't erase a feeling this strong. No way you're never gonna shake me. Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby) _(Rhonda's thoughts about Lorenzo)

_*_**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Mariah Carey***

The party officially began once Lorenzo's guests finished their dinner, which they had no problem devouring nearly every crumb of. Music blared from the dazzling ballroom where Lorenzo's hired D.J. commenced to play many of the best hits of the hip-hop, R&B, reggae, reggaeton, salsa, meringue, pop and techno genre, both current and classic. The ballroom also had a long table with punch, water, chips and cookies for everyone to help themselves to. Because of the rain, Lorenzo was unable to host a pool party; however, his guests were bound to have too much fun to complain. So, they all gathered around in the ballroom where they proceeded to laugh, socialize and dance.

Rhonda, Nadine and Patty stood near the table sipping cups of punch and conversing. The three pregnant girls planned on doing as little dancing as possible to put less strain on their bodies. Although they were only in their first trimester, thus, not quite large yet, they still had to be cautious. Watching the dozens of guests dance together and have the time of their lives seemed so bittersweet to Rhonda, Nadine and Patty.

"Wow, it seems like yesterday when we all were just little children," Rhonda stated, with a sigh.

"Yeah; the summer's almost over and its going to be a long time before most of us see each other again," Patty said, softly." I will _seriously _miss you, Rhonda."

"Aw, stop it, you guys," Nadine said, with a slightly sad chuckle." You're going to make me cry."

"Don't worry, girls; no matter what, you two will _always _be my best friends," Rhonda assured them." So, let's not get sad. Okay?"

"Okay," Nadine and Patty agreed, rather somberly.

Rhonda dried a tear forming in her left eye and then put an arm around both of their shoulders.

"Let's just live for tonight and have some fun," she said.

Patty and Nadine nodded in agreement. A few seconds later, their ears picked up the sound of arguing less than twenty feet away from them. So, they glanced over to their right to see Lorenzo and Aida bickering back and forth. Although they were speaking in pure Spanish, it was still quite obvious that they were arguing. Lorenzo was heated but he spoke more calmly than Aida. She was shouting and pointing her finger in his face. Although they couldn't understand a word neither of them was saying, Rhonda, Nadine and Patty merely shook their heads in pity.

"Wow, what the hell is her problem _now_?" Patty wondered.

"The bitch is completely nuts," Nadine added.

"Oh, who cares?" Rhonda muttered." Lorenzo is the one that's going to marry her, not us."

"Does it bother you?" Nadine asked, curiously." Be honest."

"No!" Rhonda responded, defensively." What makes you think that?"

"I can hear it in your voice," Nadine insisted.

"Oh please, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd is _not _prone to jealousy," Rhonda stated, half truthfully.

Patty and Nadine exchanged glances and shrugged. Both of them knew their friend too well; therefore, they could tell that at least a small part of her was a little envious of her ex-boyfriend's engagement. However, they decided to leave it alone to avoid possibly upsetting her. Suddenly, Harold approached the table where the three girls were standing.

"What's going on, babe?" Patty asked.

"I just wanted some chips," Harold replied.

He grabbed a large handful of potato chips and crammed nearly the entire lot in his mouth.

"Harold, slow down," Patty said.

"Yes, mommy," he responded, sarcastically.

"Hey Harold, where's Sid?" Nadine asked.

"I don't know," Harold mumbled, through a mouthful of chips." He's around here somewhere."

"Okay, I'm going to find him," Nadine said." See you, guys."

"Okay, Nadine," Rhonda nodded.

"Do you wanna dance, baby?" Harold asked Patty.

"Sure, just for a little bit though," she said.

While Harold, Patty and Nadine headed onto the dance floor, Rhonda leaned against the table and took a sip of her punch. She took another glance at Lorenzo and Aida; the two of them were still fussing with each other. Envy aside, she couldn't even fathom what Lorenzo saw in her despite her the fact that she was physically attractive. Rhonda and Helga were often perceived as mean girls; however, those who knew them well were quite aware of the sensitive side they both had. So perhaps, Aida had some good personality traits that only Lorenzo could see. For his sake, Rhonda prayed that was the case, especially if he planned on marrying her.

Meanwhile, Nadine carefully made her way through the crowd of dancing teenagers in search of Sid. She wasn't exactly _worried _about him; she simply just wanted to be near him. After all, he was the new love of her life and the father of her unborn child; he would be dearest to her heart once Rhonda leaves for college. However, before Nadine could locate her _current _boyfriend, she almost bumped into her _ex-_boyfriend.

"Oh, excuse me, Junito," she said.

As Nadine tried to walk past, Junito cut off her path and said." Hey, what's your rush, baby? We ain't talk in a long time?"

"What is there to talk about, Junito?" Nadine asked, sharply." And I already told you at the dinner table not to address me as 'baby'."

"I called you 'boo' at the dinner table," Junito corrected her.

"Is there a difference?" Nadine responded, rolling her eyes.

"Damn Nadine, what's with all this attitude?" Junito demanded.

"Junito, we have _nothing _to talk about," Nadine argued." The only reason I didn't leave the moment I saw you here is because Lorenzo is your cousin and it would have been a little immature of me to expect him not to invite his own family member to his going-away party. Other than that, we have nothing to talk about. That's the bottom line."

Again, she attempted to walk past him but he stood in front of her.

"You's a funny ass chick, you know that?" Junito scoffed." When I got locked up last year, you was sendin' me all them fuckin' letters talkin' about you love me, you miss me and you'll be there for me once I get released. Now, you see me and you actin' like a bitch all of a sudden. What's up with that, yo?"

"Junito, you know very fucking well that's only _half _of the story," Nadine debated." I dumped your sorry ass when I found out that you were also writing letters to Alexia Martinez from Hillcrest. There's no way you forgot. You clearly remember all of my '_I love you and I miss you' _letters, but what about the _last _one I wrote you—the one that said '_fuck you'. _Huh? Did you forget about that one?"

"Nah, I ain't forget about it," Junito replied." I just ain't take you seriously."

"Well, now you should," Nadine retorted.

"It's such a shame, girl," Junito stated, shaking his head." Me and you used to be so tight. You were my boo, Nadine. I ain't gonna lie, I miss tearin' that ass up. I was the first one to have it and I should have been the _only _one to have it."

Nadine stared at Junito with a disgusted expression on her face, trying to remember what she ever saw in him. Considering that he and Lorenzo looked alike in some ways, Junito was actually a handsome guy—in a thuggish sort of way. However, he was also a liar, a cheater, a con artist, a criminal and a menace to society. When Rhonda and Lorenzo were dating, they served as matchmakers for Nadine and Junito, bringing them together. Nadine truly used to love Junito and she even lost her virginity to him. However, when his true colors revealed itself, she had to cut him loose and frankly, she had no regrets.

"By the way, you lookin' a little thick, Mama," Junito commented, lustfully." You used to be skinny as hell."

"It's called _pregnancy, _dummy," Nadine said, sharply." Not that it's any of _your _business."

Junito was shocked." Are you serious? You're pregnant by that punk-ass bitch Sid?"

"Yes, I am," Nadine responded, proudly." And my man is not a punk, you fucking idiot. He's _amazing. _You can _never _compare to him."

Junito scowled heatedly and jealously.

"Now, go away," Nadine said." You're a waste of time."

With that, Nadine rolled her eyes and walked away from her irritating ex. She walked by Gerald who was dancing with Phoebe.

"Nadine, is he messin' with you?" Gerald asked, protectively." I will beat his ass."

"I appreciate your concern, Gerald, but don't worry about it," Nadine responded." I'm looking for Sid."

"Oh, I just saw him approximately five minutes ago," Phoebe informed." He couldn't have strayed too far."

"Thanks Phoebe," Nadine said.

The party was filled with people Nadine has known her whole life such as Gerald, Arnold, Harold and various others. So surely, Junito(no matter how tough he was) was smart enough not to cross the line with her while any of them were around. When she finally saw Sid, he was standing near a window goofing around with Stinky and Josh. So, she approached him and put her arms around him, hugging him. Sid smiled and hugged her back.

"I've been looking for you, baby," Nadine told him.

"This place is huge," Sid reasoned." It's easy to lose sight of one specific person."

"I know," Nadine nodded.

"It's nice to know that you miss me even though we've only been apart for like thirty minutes," Sid stated.

"Of course."

Sid and Nadine brought their faces together and kissed each other passionately.

"You lovebirds should get a room already," Stinky commented, teasingly.

"Yeah dude, Sid is _so _whipped," Josh cracked.

"Why don't you guys shut the hell up and look for _your _girlfriends?" Nadine told them, half seriously, half jokingly.

"No way," Josh insisted, with a chuckle." I'm with Sheena all the time. Right now, I need some _dude _time."

"Josh, I reckon you best watch your choice of words on account of that ain't sound too kosher," Stinky joked.

"Shut up, dude," Josh muttered.

"Wow, you guys are so dumb," Nadine chuckled, shaking her head.

"I ain't dumb; I reckon I just don't want Gloria to be all extra mushy and lovey-dovey with me like you are with Sid right now," Stinky insisted.

"I bet you don't say that when you're on top of her, now do you?" Nadine pointed out.

Sid laughed." Boy howdy, babe. Good point!"

Suddenly, the DJ played a popular, 90's reggae hit entitled "I Need Some Action" by Terror Fabulous and Nadine Sutherland (the first name of the latter artist is rather ironic).

"Whoo! This is my _shit_!" Gerald exclaimed, excitedly.

"Babe, let's dance," Nadine suggested, taking Sid's hand.

She led him onto the dance floor though he was very reluctant about it.

"I really suck at dancing," Sid protested, with a nervous chuckle.

"It's not that hard, Sid," Nadine insisted." All you have to do is grind and sway a little bit….the same way you made this baby."

"Actually, _you _did most of the work that night," Sid reminded her.

Nadine rolled her eyes." Then just dance the same way you were doing it to me earlier today. You had some excellent rhythm too."

"Um, okay," Sid said, with a shrug.

Nadine gave him a seductive wink and then turned around with her back facing him. She bent over slightly, placed her left hand on her knee, her right hand on the back of her neck and commenced to grind her backside rhythmically against Sid's crotch. With a Trinidadian mother, Nadine naturally learned to master this sultry, Caribbean dance style known as 'whining'. Sid gently grabbed Nadine's waist and attempted to flow with her motions.

At first, Sid felt somewhat strange dancing so sensually with his girlfriend in front of everyone. However, when he glanced to the side and noticed how Arnold and Helga were practically having _sex _with clothing on, he felt a little more comfortable. So, Sid relaxed and let the unfamiliar song captivate him as Nadine continued to grind her body against his.

_I need some action, tender satisfaction. My chemistry is flowing can you cause a chain reaction…._the music played.

Watching from a distance, Junito shook his head enviously as he watched Sid and Nadine dance together. Meanwhile, Rhonda glanced towards the doorway of the ballroom entrance and noticed that Lorenzo was standing alone, with his arms crossed. Aida wasn't with him and his facial expression reflected his obvious displeasure. With no conniving intent whatsoever, Rhonda slowly walked towards Lorenzo out of plain concern.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Lorenzo responded.

"Why are you standing by yourself at your own party?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm kind of upset," Lorenzo replied.

"About Aida?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure you guys will make up later," Rhonda insisted." Couples fight."

"I know but the reason behind our fight was absolutely ridiculous," Lorenzo told her." She didn't have to leave."

"What happened?" Rhonda asked.

Lorenzo sighed and then answered." She's angry about you being here."

"I knew it," Rhonda muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I just don't understand Aida sometimes," Lorenzo continued." What could she _possibly _feel threatened about? You and I broke up a year ago and she _knew _that you were coming to my party."

"Not to mention, pretty soon, I'm going to California and you're going to Puerto Rico," Rhonda added.

"Exactly," Lorenzo nodded." She's supposed to come with me on Monday. Puerto Rico is a _long _way to travel and a big commitment to make but I don't see how it's going to work with her tremendous attitude problem and all. This is ridiculous."

Rhonda stood silently yet sympathetically.

"Sorry Rhonda, I don't mean to pour all of my issues on you," Lorenzo said, with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it," Rhonda responded." You're not bothering me."

"Well, that's all I'm going to say about that matter," Lorenzo insisted." Anyway, do you want to grab some more punch or something?"

"Sure," Rhonda nodded, with a smile.

"Okay," Lorenzo said, smiling back.

So, the two of them headed over to the snack table where they proceeded to drink punch, nibble on chips and converse with each other. Forgetting about Aida, Lorenzo and Rhonda's conversation varied from topics of pop culture to fashion to college plans. Although their interaction was strictly platonic, they were virtually inseparable for most of the party. They found it quite refreshing to laugh and joke with each other to get their minds off of the issues transpiring in their lives. For the next few hours, everyone else appeared to be having a good time as well which made Lorenzo proud that his fiesta turned out to be a success.

Time seemed to fly by rather rapidly when someone is having fun. It was a little past 1:00AM; while the guests continued to dance and mingle, Rhonda, Nadine and Patty were sitting together in a row of chairs. Patty and Nadine did as much dancing as their bodies could bear; however, Rhonda hasn't danced at all. Pregnancy tends to make females tire faster than usual; however, they firmly insisted that they would stay until the very end of the party.

"So Rhonda, I noticed how you and Lorenzo have been chatting all night," Nadine observed.

"So?" Rhonda shrugged.

"You still like him, don't you?" Nadine asked, teasingly.

"Nadine, will you give it a rest," Rhonda scolded her, blushingly." I don't like Lorenzo _that way _anymore."

"It's okay if you do," Patty insisted." After all, he was your first love."

"It doesn't matter," Rhonda said." When university starts, we'll be far, far apart."

"And how is Curly handling that?" Patty asked.

"Um, I still haven't told him yet," Rhonda replied, softly.

"Rhonda, you're leaving in less than a week," Nadine pointed out." You can't wait too long."

"Nadine, I know!" Rhonda exclaimed." I'll talk to him as soon as I get a chance. I really don't want to get into this discussion right now. I came here to have fun and _forget _about my troubles, not _discuss _them."

"Okay, sorry Rhonda," Nadine apologized.

"It's okay," Rhonda sighed." I didn't mean to yell."

Arnold's advice concerning Curly was helpful and she knew it was the right thing to do but the whole idea seemed very nerve-racking for some reason. They chatted for a few minutes longer until Miles walked past them.

"Hey, look who's here," he said, regretfully.

"Who?" Rhonda, Patty and Nadine responded in unison.

Miles pointed in the direction of two familiar and unwelcome guests a few yards away; one with spiky blond hair and the other with short brown hair. It was none other than Wolfgang and his best friend, Ludwig. The two of them have given them nothing but hell during their days of P.S. 118. They have grown from petty bullies to downright criminals. Wolfgang stood at a towering 6'4 with a solid, powerfully built frame that he attained from lifting weights during his fifteen-month jail sentence. Ludwig, though slightly shorter and leaner than Wolfgang, was even tougher, meaner and more aggressive. Both of them were high school dropouts with criminal records.

"Oh shit, it's _those _assholes," Patty muttered.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Rhonda wondered." I seriously doubt Lorenzo invited those losers."

"Of course _Lorenzo_ didn't invite them; Junito most likely did," Nadine stated.

"Probably," Rhonda agreed." The three of them together had nothing better to do than to cause trouble and constantly prove themselves to be the iniquitous, lowlife, gutter trash that they are."

"Screw all of them," Patty said, boldly." They _think_ the entire goddamn city is afraid of them but they're mistaken."

Surely, everyone recognized the presence of Wolfgang and Ludwig; however, most of them were not the least bit intimidated or worried. Although people such as Arnold, Gerald, Harold and others have gotten beaten up by them in their childhood, things have certainly changed since they reached their teens. They were not afraid to fight Wolfgang or Ludwig if need be; therefore, their unwanted attendance was no hindrance to anyone's fun. Lorenzo chose not to tell his cousin off for inviting them. He figured as long as they didn't cause any problems then there was nothing to worry about. Besides, the party was almost over anyway.

All of a sudden, the D.J. played a salsa song by the Latina artist 'La India' with a semi-slow yet upbeat rhythm. Very few people at the party were familiar with salsa dancing; however, that didn't stop anyone from trying. Lorenzo was dancing alone while most of the others on the dance floor were paired up. Rhonda smiled at him as she watched him twist and sway from side to side and moving his feet to the beat. Sometime during the party, Lorenzo cooled off by opening his shirt, revealing his smoothly toned chest and abs. From a distance, Rhonda couldn't help but to stare at him with lust in her eyes. Very much in tune with his Spanish roots, there was something very sensual and enticing about the way Lorenzo danced so skillfully and melodically. Patty and Nadine resisted the urge to laugh at how Rhonda seemed so awestruck and hypnotized just by watching Lorenzo dance. However, they weren't the ones to snap her out of her trance.

"Hey princess, wipe the drool off your chin," Helga appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow Helga, you scared the shit out of me," Rhonda responded, startled." What are you talking about anyway?"

"I see you staring at Lorenzo like you wanna eat him or something," Helga commented.

"See, I _told _you!" Nadine laughed.

"Will you both give it a rest?" Rhonda exclaimed." I am not _staring _at him."

"Why don't you go dance with him?" Helga suggested." We all know you've been talking to him all night."

"That's not a bad idea," Patty said, with a shrug.

"Yeah, just go for it," Nadine urged." He's leaving soon anyway."

"Come on, Rhonda, stop pretending like the very sight of the _Papi Chulo_ doesn't make your _chocha _moist anymore," Helga teased.

"Okay! Okay! For heaven's sake, Helga, you are too much!" Rhonda responded, blushing." Fine. I'll dance with him, if that's what it takes you to get you to shut up."

"Yeah, yeah, Princess, you know I'm right," Helga smirked.

Rhonda exhaled, stood up and held her head up with confidence to conceal her nervousness. She straightened her skirt out and then glided onto the dance floor towards Lorenzo. He was feeling the music deep inside of his soul, so his eyes were loosely shut as he danced. Rhonda eyed her handsome ex for a few seconds, staring at his bare chest. Snapping out of it, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hey Rhonda," Lorenzo said, with a smile.

"Hi," Rhonda said.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Lorenzo asked.

Rhonda smiled and thought. _Awesome. I didn't even have to ask._

"Sure; why not?" she replied, with a tranquil shrug.

"Do you remember how to dance salsa?" Lorenzo asked.

"Do _I _remember?" Rhonda responded, with a somewhat conceited chuckle." Oh please, as if I _ever _forget how to do _anything._"

"So, come on, Mami," Lorenzo said, eagerly.

Rhonda removed her shoes and set them aside. Smiling, she put her hand onto Lorenzo's shoulder as he placed his onto her hip. Her right hand grasped his left and they began to dance. Their feet moved with graceful, fluid steps, their hips swayed from side to side and they even spun around a few times. To Lorenzo's surprise and amazement, Rhonda remembered everything he taught her about this classic, Latin dance style when they were dating. No doubt, she was a total natural; nearly as skilled as one who has been doing this his/her entire life.

"Wow Rhonda, your moves are still great," Lorenzo complimented her.

"_Gracias," _Rhonda beamed.

"_De nada_."

This was the most fun Rhonda has had the entire night. Dancing with Lorenzo brought back so many sweet memories of the love they once shared. Although they have broken up and established romances with other people, it seemed as though their flame hasn't completely fizzled out yet. Once the salsa song ended, the D.J. announced the final song to be played for the night, which ultimately will bring the party to an end. It was also the only slow song that was played in the entire party. Smiling warmly at each other, Rhonda and Lorenzo, along with other couples, commenced to slow-dance together as the high yet soulful melody of Mariah Carey's "Always Be My Baby" played through the air.

As Lorenzo held Rhonda closely and gently, he closed his eyes and rocked slowly with her. Rhonda's smile spread even wider as she fought back bittersweet tears. There she was dancing with the first boy she ever truly loved to a beautiful yet somewhat sad ballad that indirectly told the story of their romance; how they were destined to be far away from each other though the love they shared would never really be gone forever. Surprisingly, Lorenzo's engagement to Aida didn't hurt Rhonda as much as she thought it would. However, she still wondered how he would feel if he knew that she was pregnant with Curly's child, for she hasn't disclosed that information to him yet.

Way to disrupt a romantic moment, towards the end of the song, someone loudly yelled." I'm gonna beat your fuckin' ass, you faggot!"

Immediately, everyone's attention was caught. Everyone stopped dancing and the D.J. abruptly shut the music off. The guests all rushed towards the punch table where an imminent altercation was taking place.

"What the hell is going on?" Lorenzo wondered, softly.

Rhonda shook her head and shrugged. She grabbed her shoes and quickly joined Lorenzo to follow the gathering crowd. The two of them held hands as they tried to brush past people to observe the action.

"Junito, get the hell off of him _now_!" they heard Arnold shout.

Lorenzo groaned with frustration at the mention of his cousin's name and the implication that he was starting trouble. As Lorenzo finally made his way through the crowd, he saw Junito holding Eugene by the front of the shirt and raising a clenched fist several inches from his face. Wolfgang and Ludwig were standing behind Junito, being blood-thirsty instigators. Eugene Horowitz wasn't destined to be very big, even as he got older. His physique was very petite and he stood at only 5'5. Happy-go-lucky, gracious and extremely kind was all anyone could use to describe Eugene; therefore, Lorenzo was instantly positive that he did nothing to deserve to be threatened by Junito. Arnold and Gerald tried to step in to save Eugene but Lorenzo rushed forward to calm them down.

"Arnold, Gerald…..I'll handle this," Lorenzo told them, softly.

Arnold and Gerald were angry but they respectfully backed away to allow Lorenzo to settle this matter.

"Junito, what are you doing?" Lorenzo demanded." Let him go."

Junito scowled at his cousin but he released Eugene by shoving him. Eugene lost his balanced and tripped chest-first to the floor.

"I'm okay," he uttered.

Helga, Phoebe and Lila were the first ones to rush forward and help Eugene to his feet.

"Gosh Eugene, that was ever so mean of him to do," Lila said, sympathetically.

"_Mean _is an understatement," Phoebe insisted, angrily." That was utterly _cruel_. What the hell is the matter with that guy?"

"Lorenzo, your cousin is a fucking douche-bag!" Helga yelled.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Lorenzo questioned, loudly.

"This bitch ass homo was tryin' to flirt with me!" Junito growled, pointing a finger at Eugene." I don't play that fuckin' gay shit!"

"Criminy! You are such a liar!" Helga shouted." Nobody wants your jailbird ass!"

"Wow, how vain," Phoebe added.

"Girls, don't say another word please," Arnold told them, calmly yet firmly." If he steps out of line, Gerald and I will seriously hurt him."

"Hell yeah," Gerald agreed." He will get _fucked up."_

"Lorenzo, you better tell your punk ass friends to back the fuck up," Junito snarled." The little bitch was smilin' at me and shit when he came to get some chips."

"Come on, Junito, that's just Eugene," Lorenzo insisted." He's a nice guy. He's _always _smiling."

Junito took a step closer towards his cousin and argued." Yeah, go ahead and defend the little fag."

Lorenzo caught a strong whiff of Junito's breath, smelling alcohol. He was drunk and his judgment was extremely impaired. Eugene was not flirting with him at all. Even in his drunken state, Junito was well aware of that fact, he was simply itching for a fight. Frankly, being accompanied by Wolfgang and Ludwig certainly didn't help.

"You're drunk?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah, Wolfgang and Ludwig bought a little liquor over….so what?" Junito responded, nastily.

"Junito, I told you that alcohol was strictly _forbidden _at my party," Lorenzo told him, disappointedly." I tried to be nice and not make a big deal about you inviting those two here but I should have known better. All you do is cause trouble."

"Whatever, cuz; blame the shit on me if you want to," Junito muttered.

"Look, the party is just about over," Lorenzo said, angrily." Do me a favor and get out of my house. Take your friends with you."

Enraged, Junito violently shoved Lorenzo, causing him to stumble backwards. Everyone gasped in shock. Rhonda managed to catch him before he fell. Lorenzo stood up straight and glared at his cousin with fury in his eyes.

"Junito, are you out of your mind?" Rhonda shrieked.

"Fuck that stuck-up motherfucker!" Junito roared." That's why I can't stand his spoiled, rich ass!"

"I may be 'spoiled' and 'rich'—according to you—but I'm going to kick your ass, you fucking _cabron!" _Lorenzo exploded.

"So, let's do this!" Junito challenged him.

Lorenzo and Junito quickly stepped towards each other. Unfortunately, Lorenzo had given the butler the rest of the night off a couple of hours ago. Wolfgang and Ludwig madly cheered Junito on, encouraging him. Suddenly, Harold quickly rushed in between the two angry cousins before any blows were exchanged. Arnold and Gerald gently pulled Lorenzo away to calm him down as Harold stood firmly in front of Junito, blocking his path as he tried to get past.

"Hey, calm down!" Harold exclaimed.

"Get lost, you fat fuck!" Wolfgang shouted." Mind your own business."

"Don't tell me what to do, asshole!" Harold shot back." Why don't you mind _YOUR _business?"

"Hey, we will _pulverize _your fat ass!" Ludwig threatened.

"Fuck you both!" Harold screamed." I'm not scared of _any _of you!"

As soon as Junito, Wolfgang and Ludwig take some menacing steps towards Harold, Patty angrily stepped towards them. However, there was no way Harold was going to allow his pregnant girlfriend to put herself at risk, no matter how tough she was.

"Babe, go away," Harold told her.

Patty ignored his order and stood by her man. So, Stinky and Josh stepped forward, gently pushed Patty to the side and stood by Harold.

"If ya'll think you're going to gang up on my buddy, I reckon ya'll must be some motherfuckin' fools," Stinky stated, angrily.

"Yeah dudes, let's make this a _fair _fight, you bitches," Josh added.

"No!" Gloria cried out." Nobody's fighting!"

"Baby, we ain't scared of these bastards," Stinky insisted.

"Josh please, just let it go," Sheena begged.

Given that she has always been against violence under any and all circumstances, Sheena was determined not to allow her boyfriend to engage in such vicious activity. So, Josh reluctantly agreed to step aside, although he was more than ready to fight. The problem, however, was that they were outnumbered, three against two.

"Oh well, I guess that means you're in, Sid," Stinky declared." Let's take this to the streets, fellers!"

Sid gulped nervously and quivered from the knees down at the thought of fighting.

"Let's go, Sid!" Harold ordered." And you better not act like a pussy either!"

"Sid's a little bitch!" Junito taunted him." He don't want none of this!"

"Sid, don't listen to them," Nadine told him.

Sid, however, exhaled deeply and changed his facial expression from fearful to serious. He wasn't sure how things would turn out but he actually had more pride than fear. His pride would not let him abandon his best friends at a fight and it definitely would not let him allow him to be taunted and ridiculed by his girlfriend's ex. So, he tightened his hands into fists and stood with Harold and Stinky. They all followed a riled up trio of Wolfgang, Ludwig and Junito outside of the mansion. Lorenzo and all of his party guests promptly went after them, following them out of the front yard and onto the sidewalk. It was dark, windy and somewhat rainy; however, they were all ready for action.

It started off as a cold staring match, wondering who would make the first move. Finally, the brawl began and the six of them fiercely fought with each other. Divided into pairs, Harold, Stinky and Sid wrangled with Wolfgang, Ludwig and Junito, respectively.

The crowd watched the action closely as the six boys punched and wrestled with each other. Wolfgang stiffened his fists and threw three vicious jabs to Harold's torso. Harold doubled over, dropped to his knees and puked onto the wet cement.

"Had enough, fat ass?" Wolfgang growled, arrogantly.

For a response, Harold sprang up to his feet with a brutal uppercut to Wolfgang's chin. Wolfgang stumbled but he didn't fall quite yet. He took a swing at Harold but he successfully ducked the blow that may have ended the fight right there. From there, Harold reached one arm underneath Wolfgang's legs and his other arm around his back, using his strength to lift him up. He body-slammed him onto an overturned trash can. Wolfgang rolled over on the ground, groaning and rubbing his aching back.

"Come on, hillbilly boy!" Ludwig bellowed.

Ludwig threw a sharp, right hook to Stinky's jaw and then a left hook to his other jaw. Stinky was staggering and practically seeing stars from the impact of Ludwig's strong fists but he didn't give up. Before Ludwig could successfully land his third punch, Stinky blocked it and countered it with a straight jab to Ludwig's face, instantly causing his nostrils to leak blood.

"Don't bleed now, Ludwig, I reckon I'm just gettin' started!" Stinky exclaimed, confidently. 

Ludwig attempted to retaliate but Stinky speedily lifted his long leg up and kicked him in the chest. Ludwig stumbled and fell down on top of Wolfgang. Most of the crowd cheered at Harold and Stinky's victory. However, Sid was not faring too well against Junito. His mouth was bleeding and he sustained multiple cuts on his face from the ferocious beating he was receiving. Junito was punching Sid and tossing him around with ease. Nadine nearly cried as she watched her boyfriend struggle to hold his own against her ex. Many people were contemplating helping Sid out but unlike some people, they believed in a fair fight. So, all they could do was cheer Sid on and pray that he gains momentum.

Junito pinned Sid against a nearby gate and struck him several more times in the face and body. Sid was weakened and teary-eyed but fortunately, he found an opening—literally. Junito's legs were slightly parted, so Sid viciously kneed him in the groin. He watched Junito double over in agony and step back, holding his throbbing testicles.

"Sid, don't stop there!" Stinky yelled.

"Yeah, _destroy _the fucker!" Harold cried out, pumping his meaty fist into the air.

With that, Sid took his friends' advice and released his inner rage on Junito. Sid wildly punched Junito on both sides of the face, the chest and abdomen as hard as he can. As soon as he fell to his knees, Sid continued to punch and kick at him fiercely until Junito was nearly as bloodied as he was. Within half a minute, Junito was sprawled out on the ground beside an equally defeated Wolfgang and Ludwig.

"Sid! Sid! Sid! Sid!" the crowd chanted.

To praise their friend, Harold and Stinky lifted each of his arms up in triumph. Sid was worn out and practically struggling to catch his breath and remain standing, for it took every last bit of strength in him to beat Junito. Nadine quickly rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her sweaty, battered boyfriend.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, babe," Sid panted, through his swollen, bloody lips.

Most of the guests were happy to see three of the most hated and feared guys in all of Hillwood receive the beat-down of a lifetime. However, girls like Sheena, Gloria and Lila found the whole scene incredibly disturbing.

"Man, that was better than any Wrestlemania match," Helga commented, with a grin." Who knew 'Mister Paranoia' could kick ass like that?"

"Come on, babe, this was totally ridiculous—though they definitely got what was coming to them," Arnold responded.

"I'm afraid I must concur with Arnold," Phoebe said.

"Mmm-mmm-_mmm_," Gerald could only manage to say as he shook his head.

As Harold, Sid and Stinky were beginning to collect themselves, Wolfgang, Junito and Ludwig struggled to their feet—holding switchblades!

"Look out!" someone frantically warned them.

Harold, Stinky and Sid stepped back nervously as their three opponents edged towards them with their weapons. They quickly tried to think of a way to get out of it but it seemed hopeless.

"Gee Wilikers!" Stinky cried, in a panic.

"Oh no, they're going to kill us!" Sid bawled.

"MOMMY!" Harold screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the loud sound of rapid, gun shots pierced the dark, humid air. Everyone, including Wolfgang, Ludwig and Junito, screamed and panicked. No one had a clue what was going on until a black, two-door convertible pulled over in front of the sidewalk. Everyone looked up and gasped in shock. There was Curly, sitting behind the driver's seat holding a Colt, nine-millimeter SMG high in the air, laughing loudly and wickedly.

Curly stood on the seat of the car with the submachine gun and yelled." Bullets beat blades any day, you pussies!"

Shocked and frightened, everyone couldn't help but to wonder where he obtained that weapon from. It turned out that Curly was waiting outside of Lorenzo's house the entire time the party was taking place.

"I'm out! This motherfucker is _crazy!" _Junito exclaimed.

"I'm out too!" Ludwig cried.

Without a second thought, Junito and Ludwig made a frantic run for it. Wolfgang desperately ran after them screaming." Wait for me, you assholes!"

Once the three of them were completely out of sight, all eyes were on the deranged Curly Gammelthorpe, especially Rhonda's. Her boyfriend has gone insane. She was scared, shocked, appalled and furious all at once.

"Curly! What has gotten into you?" Rhonda screamed." What the _fuck _are you doing?"

"Relax, my love," Curly responded, calmly." I couldn't bear to see my precious angel witness such horrifyingly violent behavior. Plus, I've read that the first trimester of pregnancy is the most crucial….and you're only two months pregnant, babe."

A series of gasped echoed through the air, instantly embarrassing Rhonda. The majority of them had no idea that she was pregnant. Even when she confided in Arnold about it, he didn't tell Gerald or Helga—which says a lot about his trustworthiness considering that they were his best friend and girlfriend, respectively. Nonetheless, Rhonda was extremely upset.

"Are you ready to go home, babe?" Curly asked.

"I'll get myself home when I'm ready," Rhonda snapped." Why don't you get the hell out of here before the police come!"

"You're right, baby, I'll see you tomorrow," Curly responded.

As he drove off, Rhonda buried her face into her hands to hide the humiliation she was feeling. Nadine and Patty, being the good friends that they are, placed a comforting arm around her. Everyone would have eventually found out they were all pregnant anyway, they explained to her as smoothly as possible. Harold, Sid and Stinky weren't sure whether to freak out or to be grateful for Curly's extremely psychopathic interference. Finally, when everyone calmed down, they thanked Lorenzo and headed off home.

However, Rhonda stayed behind. Lorenzo was sitting on his large stoop with a glum, disappointed expression on his face. At first, Rhonda wondered if he was upset at the revelation of her pregnancy but she quickly dismissed that thought. Lorenzo was simply angry at the whole horror scene that transpired on his property. Rhonda slowly approached him, took a seat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about this," she said, softly.

"You don't have to apologize," Lorenzo told her." It's not your fault. I _never _should have invited my cousin over here. He always finds a way to fuck things up. It never fails. On top of that, Aida is probably still mad at me. So, don't apologize, Rhonda. You've been great."

"Well, I was only apologizing on behalf of that psychotic boyfriend of mine," Rhonda insisted.

Lorenzo sighed and then gently took Rhonda's hand, giving it a delicate squeeze. Staring into her light-brown eyes, he asked." Will you stay with me tonight?"

Rhonda was a little surprised; her heart even began to beat.

"Um, I don't know," she replied.

"Please?" Lorenzo said." Just as friends. I promise."

Rhonda thought about it for a few seconds and then she nodded." Okay."

So, Lorenzo and Rhonda stood up and walked back to the entrance of the mansion, holding hands along the way.

_(I ain't gonna cry, no. And I won't beg you to stay, if you're determined to leave, boy, I will not stand in your way. But inevitably, you'll be back again. 'Cause you know in your heart, our love will never end, no.) _(Rhonda's thoughts for Lorenzo)

**Author's Note: Intense much? LOL This was my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review.**


	10. Beautiful Girls

_(They say we're too young to get ourselves sprung. Oh we didn't care; we made it very clear. And they also said that we couldn't last together) _(Curly's thoughts about Rhonda)

_*_**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Sean Kingston***

Lorenzo was sitting on the beige, sectional-sofa in his living room and sipping a cup of tea with the television on. He was wearing a white wife-beater and black pajama bottoms. For sure, he was still upset about the catastrophic war that transpired outside of his home at the end of the party; however, he was glad that it happened at the _end _of the party. Therefore, Lorenzo was able to say that his fiesta still turned out to be lots of fun. Rhonda agreed to stay with him that night and without a doubt, he planned to stay true to his word and keep their social interactions completely platonic. Although the time they spent together at the party brought back many happy, romantic memories for Rhonda and Lorenzo, neither of them had any such intention on being disloyal to Curly and Aida, respectively.

Several minutes later, Rhonda entered the living room wearing a silk, periwinkle robe and slippers. Her outfit had gotten wet in the rain when the fight was taking place. Lorenzo smiled at her as she walked towards him and took a seat beside him on the sofa. He lifted the other mug off of the table and handed it to her.

"Tea? Thanks," Rhonda said.

"You're welcome."

"Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind that I'm wearing her robe?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm positive," Lorenzo assured her." She has so _many_ of them; some in the same exact color too."

"Just like _my_ mom," Rhonda commented.

They sipped their tea in silence for a few seconds. Between the gentle yet rapid sound of the rain pattering against the windows, the taste and warmth of the tea and the soft comfort of the robe, Rhonda felt relaxed—as relaxed as one can be with all the troubles in her life. She was still hurt by her parents' reaction to her pregnancy and she was disturbed by the tremendous brawl that took place between Harold, Sid, Stinky, Wolfgang, Junito and Ludwig. Most of all, she was still fretting over the fact that she still haven't told Curly what her plans were. Certainly, his sudden extreme appearance with the gun did not put her at ease by any means.

"Lorenzo?" Rhonda said.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I had a lot of fun with you tonight," Rhonda told him.

"Likewise," Lorenzo said.

"And I also want you to know that I _truly _wish you luck on your engagement," Rhonda continued.

"Thank you," Lorenzo said." I know that Aida is not the easiest person to get along with but I'm glad you're accepting the engagement."

"Well, you don't exactly _need _my acceptance," Rhonda insisted." I'm just assuring you that I do."

"I know but it means a lot to me coming from you," Lorenzo told her." After all, I still have love for you, Rhonda; I always will."

"I still have love for you too," Rhonda stated." Ultimately, I want_ you _to be happy. Aida is now your future wife and I respect that, _completely_."

"And Curly is now the father of your unborn child and I respect that—completely," Lorenzo added, softly.

Rhonda smiled with relief although she thought she detected a very tiny hint of hurt in Lorenzo's voice. Had Curly not unexpectedly arrived and announced her pregnancy in front of the entire party, Rhonda wouldn't have even said a word to Lorenzo about it.

"I didn't quite _plan _to get pregnant—in case you're wondering," Rhonda said, with a sigh.

"I didn't think you planned it," Lorenzo insisted." Things happen."

"Well, I suppose things happen for a reason," Rhonda said." This is what it is and I'm keeping it."

"I wish you luck, Rhonda," Lorenzo told her, sincerely.

"Thank you."

Lorenzo sat quietly for a couple of seconds and then he put the television on 'mute'.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"Um, yeah…well, yeah I do," Rhonda answered, after a brief pause.

"I don't mean to contradict you but…..why don't you sound so sure?" Lorenzo asked.

"I _do _love him," Rhonda insisted." Things are just complicated. I told Curly from the start that he and I aren't going to last for too long. I mean—he is a great guy and I don't regret finally giving him a chance but I had plans for my future before we even became a couple. I'm on my way to one of the most prestigious universities in the country and I can't give that up—not even for this baby."

"Well, you definitely do have more than enough funds to raise your baby _and _stay in school," Lorenzo stated.

"Exactly but Curly doesn't want me to go," Rhonda told him." He wants me to stay here with the baby and attend the university that he's going to. But I can't give this up. Even Arnold thinks I'm doing the right thing."

"So, Arnold knows you're pregnant too?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah, he's the only one I told—besides Nadine and Patty," Rhonda said." I didn't want anyone else to know but thanks to Curly, _everyone _knows now. Isn't that just lovely?"

"You have _nothing _to be ashamed of," Lorenzo assured her, gently." Who cares what anyone thinks of you? You are still the same smart, ambitious, stylish, confident and _beautiful _Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd that you've always been. All you have to do is be firm with Curly and tell him your plans. If he loves you even _half _as much as I did, he'd be one hundred percent supportive. So, you're doing the right thing, Rhonda; don't doubt yourself not even for a second. Okay?"

Rhonda looked into his eyes, nodded and smiled.

"You are so sweet, Lorenzo," she said.

Lorenzo smiled back at Rhonda, put his arm around her and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple. She slowly leaned her head to the side, allowing it to rest on his shoulder. This moment felt so surreal for the two of them; being so close together without being too intimate. Rhonda almost forgot how endearingly passionate Lorenzo was. It was the same charm and tenderness he displayed on their first date, their first dance, their first kiss and the first time they made love—both of them were virgins sharing something so cherished and pure with each other. Rhonda felt as though she had good reason to let him go but now that they were reconnecting in a friendly manner, she finally began to take his feelings into consideration.

"Lorenzo?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Did I really hurt you when I broke up with you?" Rhonda asked.

Lorenzo sighed a little and then responded." Yeah, you did."

"Well, I want you to know that I'm sorry," Rhonda told him, genuinely.

"It's okay," Lorenzo insisted." I understand why you broke up with me and I was able to tell that it wasn't easy for you to do."

"It definitely wasn't," Rhonda sighed.

"I'm sorry," Lorenzo told her." What we had was amazing and if I wasn't such a busy guy, it probably could have worked out. You know my parents had me involved in so many different activities to shape me into what they considered to be 'refined'. It consumed too much of my time. I wish I would've made more time to spend with you."

"I completely understand," Rhonda assured him." Parents can be so dictatorial…especially rich, sophisticated parents like yours and mine with their extraordinary standards. After my mom and dad demeaned me for becoming pregnant, I gave them a piece of my mind and shut them right up."

"You did the right thing," Lorenzo said." Sometimes even our own parents need to be put in their place. The moment I turned eighteen, that's when I demanded more freewill from my mom and dad. They didn't like it at first but they respected it."

"That's good."

Rhonda yawned due to sleepiness and shut her eyes, still laying her head on Lorenzo's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah," Rhonda replied.

Lorenzo grabbed one of the sofa pillows and set it onto his lap. Rhonda kicked the slippers off of her feet and then lied down on her side, resting her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes but she wasn't asleep quite yet. Lorenzo softly stroked her long, black hair with his fingers. It was certain that they were going to miss each other; however, the bond that they were rebuilding that night made them both feel as though _something _was still there and what they once shared was never going to be completely over. _IF _that was the case, Rhonda had yet to see where life would take her or even how many _men_ she'd go through before she reunites with Lorenzo—again, that's _IF _that was the case.

As Lorenzo continued to stroke her hair, Rhonda felt soothed and relaxed.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered, with her eyes shut.

"Same here, Mami," Lorenzo agreed, softly." But don't say it like its 'farewell forever'. I'm always here for you. Whatever you need and whenever you need it, don't hesitate to contact me. Okay?"

"Okay."

Lorenzo proceeded to stroke Rhonda's hair. She fell into a blissful state of relaxation which eventually led to her falling asleep. Lorenzo smiled somewhat sadly, leaned down and kissed her softly on her cheek. He realized exactly how much he still loved this girl. He had faith in her inner strength to pursue her dreams and goals even with a baby on the way. He couldn't help but to wonder if the two of them would be in a similar predicament had they stayed together; more than likely not since they both were very responsible when they had sex. All Lorenzo could do was think about "what if". He was hurting to tell her that he still truly loved her but he made a conscious effort to keep it to himself out of respect for both his fiancée and the father of Rhonda's unborn child. While Rhonda was sleeping peacefully on his lap, Lorenzo lied back against the sofa and fell asleep as well.

Rhonda and Lorenzo slept and cuddled until well after sunrise. The rain gradually subsided by the morning. When they woke up, they cleaned themselves up—separately of course—and got dressed. The outfit that Rhonda arrived in was completely cleaned and dried for her to redress herself. What would be her last moment with Lorenzo—at least for the next few years—was over a scrumptious breakfast at an upscale restaurant. Although the two of them smiled and laughed during the entire conversation, they were still undeniably sad. Saying goodbye, even if it wasn't an eternal one, was hard to do. When they hugged, it took a lot of strength on both their parts to break their embrace. Rhonda, especially, had to fight to keep her tears hidden.

After parting ways with Lorenzo, Rhonda drove home to take a shower and change into a more comfortable outfit. No matter what the circumstances were, Rhonda Lloyd normally wouldn't be caught dead dressing down. However, she actually found herself in the mood to wear a humble outfit that consisted of a plain white T-shirt, jeans and white sneakers. When she finished dressing, she headed back outside to her car. All the while, she barely uttered anything more than a simple 'hello' to her parents and her aunt, for she was still upset with them and she was quite certain that they felt the same.

While Rhonda was driving, she connected her earpiece and called Curly, who answered his cell phone after only half a ring.

"Hello, babe," he said.

"Hi," Rhonda said." Are you busy? Can I come over?"

"C'mon, you _know_ you don't even have to ask," Curly responded.

"Okay, so I'll see you in about five minutes," Rhonda told him." We _really, really _have to talk."

"Sure thing, baby," Curly said." See you then. Ciao."

After hanging up with Curly, Rhonda let out a deep breath. She prayed for strength and courage the same way she did when she was preparing to inform Curly of his impending fatherhood. Rhonda was dealing with an unpredictable character, no doubt. He didn't react to the revelation of her pregnancy the way she expected; therefore, there was no telling how he'd react to knowing that her mind was set on going forth with her original postsecondary school plans. However, the truth had to be laid out on the table no matter what.

When she arrived at Curly's house, they headed straight upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. Curly's parents weren't home at the moment. His bedroom had a darkly glamorous theme to it which included various paintings of vampires, werewolves, zombies, witches, dragons and wizards all over the walls. He also had framed posters of different rock bands and vintage sex symbols, actresses and characters such as Marilyn Monroe, Lena Horne, Jane Fonda, Lillian Russell, Billie Holiday, Lucille Ball and Betty Boop. On his door was a large poster of his all-time favorite musician and idol—Marilyn Manson. Trendily uncanny and stylishly bizarre were two of Curly's most prominent traits; his bedroom added even more emphasis to his personality.

Curly took a seat at his computer desk while Rhonda sat at the foot of the bed.

"Are you thirsty, babe?" Curly asked.

"No."

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, I did," Rhonda replied, quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" Curly asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rhonda said." Curly, let's not beat around the bush too much, okay? I have something very important to talk to you about."

"Okay, I'm sorry for giving everybody such a fright last night," Curly told her, quickly." I wasn't really going to hurt anyone."

Rhonda rolled her eyes; she hated when Curly spoke for her and assumed what she was going to say.

"That wasn't exactly what I came here to talk to you about but _since _you brought it up—what the hell were you thinking?" Rhonda asked, sharply.

"I just wanted to put a stop to that huge scuffle that was taking place," Curly insisted." Harold, Sid and Stinky were _this _close to getting sliced like ham. Wolfgang and his buddies are bad news. I saw that horrified expression on your face and it pained me. So, I did what I had to do."

"You scared the shit out of me, Curly," Rhonda debated." Had you used a little common sense, you would have known that there was no way all of us were going to stand there and just watchthem get sliced to bits. So, believe me when I say Wolfgang, Ludwig and Junito wouldn't have gone very far with those switchblades—not with Lorenzo, Arnold, Gerald and everyone else standing around. With that being said, I wasn't quite 'horrified' until _you _caused such a horrendous scene, driving by and firing bullets into the air! Where the hell did you get that thing anyway?"

"My dad's cousin owns a gun shop in Virginia," Curly told her.

"Well, you need a license to carry a firearm in this state," Rhonda pointed." Anyway, forget about that. Let's get back to what I was trying to tell you. I'm—"

"You do accept my apology though, right babe?" Curly asked.

"Yes!" Rhonda exclaimed, in frustration." Yes! I do. Now will you _please_ stop interrupting me?"

"Okay, sorry."

"Curly, I love you and I don't want to hurt you but I have to do what's best for me," Rhonda stated.

Curly paused, blinked a couple of times and silently waited for her to continue.

"I'm still going to Zax-Scesney at the end of this week," she told him.

"But you can't," Curly said, softly." We already agreed that you'd stay here with me for our baby's sake."

"Curly, you're wrong," Rhonda said." _We _didn't agree to anything. That's what _you _wanted to happen."

"Oh really?" Curly responded, doubtfully." So, why are you telling me this just now?"

"Because you don't make things easy for me—_at all_," Rhonda insisted.

"What do you mean, Rhonda?"

"What I mean is that you always speak _for _me instead of _listening _to me," Rhonda explained, sternly." I tried to tell you that I'm still going away but you wouldn't even let me get a single _word _out, so I just gave up for a while. But I _never _actually told you that I'm staying here with you."

"But Rhonda…..we're having a _baby_," Curly stated, feeling hurt." Babies tend to interfere with people's plans. That's the way it goes."

"Not always," Rhonda said, shaking her head." A baby may make my life a little harder but I can still do this. Zax-Scesney is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"And it's all the way in California," Curly pointed out." I'll _never _see my child!"

"Yes, you will," Rhonda assured him." I promise."

"But what about us?" Curly asked, sadly." What about you and me? If you really loved me, you wouldn't go."

"Curly, you're wrong _again_," Rhonda responded." If _you _really loved _me, _you'd be a little more understanding and supportive, even if it hurts."

"Hurts?" Curly reacted, on the brink of tears." It's worse than hurt. You're breaking my heart, Rhonda; tearing it to _shreds_. It's like you don't even _care _how I feel."

"You cannot be serious!" Rhonda exclaimed." I'm trying to do what's best for _my _life—which will also benefit _our baby_—and you're sitting here looking at me as if I'm some selfish, coldhearted bitch! I can't believe you!"

"Admit it, Rhonda; you just don't want to be with me," Curly argued." That's what this is really about. You had a blast at Lorenzo's party, sparks started flying between you two again and now you're ready to push me aside. I should have seen it coming."

"Curly, this has nothing to do with Lorenzo and don't you dare patronize me like that," Rhonda stated, angrily." I'm just trying to tell you—you know what? Screw this. I feel like I'm going in circles. You're _hearing _me but you're not really listening. I'm just wasting my time."

With that, she stood up and started walking towards the bedroom door. She grabbed the doorknob but before she had a chance to turn it, she heard Curly's angry outburst.

"Don't you dare talk to me about how much time _you _wasted, Rhonda Lloyd," he growled." Do you think just because you took me to the prom and fucked my brains out all summer long that you deserve some kind of medal? I've been pining over your snobbish ass since I was nine years old; that's _half _of my life right there. So, _screw you_ for bitching about one whole stupid summer! Give me a fucking break! I may love you very much but you're _not _that special. I only want you to stay because you happened to have gotten knocked up. Otherwise, I'd happily give you an extra shove _towards_ the airport."

"Okay, I tried to be nice to you but now you're being a complete fucking jerk," Rhonda snarled." And that's all the more reason to be brutally blunt with you. I _was _going to figure out a way for us to somehow maintain a relationship but you blew it, mister. My mind is made up and there's nothing you can say or do about that; so cry me a goddamn river, build a bridge and get the hell over it! I'm leaving. Bye!"

"Goodbye to you too, you narcissistic bitch!" Curly snapped.

Rhonda was appalled at his audacity as he walked over towards her with a furious scowl.

"Like I said, Rhonda, you're not that special," Curly continued." You think your God's gift to men? Give me a break! What are all those snobby Zax-Scesney jocks going to think of you sporting a humongous, pregnant belly around campus? Oh yeah. They're going to think you're a slut—just like your _parents _think of you."

In all actuality, Curly didn't mean half of the cold words that escaped from his mouth. Due to his hurt feelings, he was speaking without thinking. However, Rhonda was still infuriated as hot, angry tears welled up in her eyes. Without warning, her hand impulsively flew up and slapped Curly across the face. His head turned for a brief moment and then he glared back at Rhonda with an equal mixture of resentment and gloom in his eyes. For several seconds, they locked eyes on each other coldly.

"Don't _ever _speak to me again," Rhonda finally stated, harshly." Not only am _I_ throughwith you, your unborn child is through with you too. You'll never see him or her."

Curly was instantly crushed as Rhonda opened the door and stomped out of his bedroom. Regretting what he said to her, he desperately walked after her, apologizing frantically.

"Rhonda, I'm sorry," he said.

"Go straight to hell, Curly," she snapped.

"Rhonda please, I didn't mean it," Curly pleaded.

Rhonda ignored him as she kept walking. Curly continued to follow her and beg her for forgiveness until she exited the front door, slamming it behind her.

"I'm sorry, Rhonda," Curly began to cry, even though she couldn't hear him.

As soon as he heard the sound of her starting her engine and pulling away from the curb, tears rolled down the sides of his face. Feeling sorrowful and melancholy, Curly removed his glasses, buried his face into his hands and sobbed.

Meanwhile, an equally hurt Rhonda was driving when she called Nadine's cell phone.

"Hello?" Nadine answered.

"Hi Nadine, please tell me you're not busy," Rhonda said.

"Um, I'm at Sid's right now," Nadine told her." Are you okay?"

"No, I finally told Curly the truth and he acted like a total asshole," Rhonda responded, emotionally." I really need someone to talk to, specifically my girls."

"Okay, let's meet at the park or something," Nadine agreed." Sid has to go to work in two hours anyway."

"With a black eye?" Rhonda questioned, concernedly.

"I asked him the same thing but he insists on going," Nadine responded." I give him props though; he's not usually that brave. Anyway, I'll meet you at the park as soon as I can."

"Thanks Nadine," Rhonda said." Call Patty and ask her if she can come too."

"Sure."

Less than twenty minutes later, Rhonda, Nadine and Patty were all at the park, sitting on a bench in a shady spot under a large tree. Nadine and Patty were both spending time with their boyfriends before they came to the park; but their loyalty to Rhonda was undeniable seeing as they dropped what they were doing, without hesitation, to be there for their friend. Rhonda commenced to share all of the details of her dispute with Curly. Nadine and Patty listened to her compassionately.

"Wow, I can't believe he would say that to you," Patty commented." What an ass."

"He seriously needs to get a grip," Nadine stated." Curly, Patty and I are all going to the same college. If Patty and I—your best friends in the whole world—can accept that you're leaving, then so can he."

"Curly is just out of his mind," Rhonda said, shaking her head." The guy needs help. I love him and all but he is so…_insane." _

"I still can't believe he pulled up in front of Lorenzo's place shooting up the air," Patty said." He scared everybody shitless."

"Oh, don't remind me," Rhonda groaned." He claims he did it to save Harold, Sid and Stinky from getting stabbed."

"There was no way anyone was going to allow that to happen," Nadine stated." Junito and them wouldn't have had the chance to stab them without everybody jumping their asses."

"I said the same thing," Rhonda responded." Curly is not as sly as he think he is. I know what he was _really _up to. I'm willing to bet that he was discreetly parked outside the entire time, wondering if something was going on between me and Lorenzo at the party."

"Do you think he's jealous?" Patty asked.

"I _know_ he is," Rhonda replied, shaking her head." It's pathetic."

"Well, at the end of the day, you're doing the right thing," Nadine assured her." That's all that matters."

Rhonda nodded and sighed. As expected, her two best girlfriends provided her with the comfort and support that she needed. Life just wouldn't be the same without them; Zax-Scesney University was right around the corner. Although Rhonda strongly desired to go, she was well aware of just how much she'd miss Nadine, Patty and everyone else she grew up with.

About an hour later, the girls decided to go to Slausen's. Ice cream has always been tasty to them but for some reason, it was _extremely _delicious to them during pregnancy. Rhonda felt better after talking to Nadine and Patty. She decided to think positive and remain confident that her best friends would always be there for her no matter how far apart they were. Just as they've done on numerous occasions, the three girls laughed and talked as they hungrily devoured their ice cream.

"No way, Nadine!" Rhonda exclaimed, with a laugh.

"You're seriously going to name your baby 'Butterfly' if it turns out to be a girl?" Patty questioned, with a smirk.

"What's wrong with that?" Nadine asked.

"Nadine, we all know that you adore insects—but _come on_," Rhonda responded, bewildered.

"You guys don't like it?" Nadine asked.

"Not even remotely," Rhonda replied, bluntly.

"No, I don't like it—no offense," Patty added.

Nadine shrugged; it was just a thought. She still had roughly seven months to decide on a name. The girls chatted for a couple more minutes until Rhonda heard her phone ringing and vibrating inside of her purse. So, she stood up and stepped away from the table as she glanced at the caller's ID. Rhonda didn't quite recognize the telephone number but she answered it anyway. Meanwhile, Patty and Nadine continued to talk.

"Harold wants a boy," Patty said.

"So does Sid," Nadine told her.

"Boys _always _wantboys, it never fails," Patty commented.

"That's true," Nadine nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a hoarse gasp of fright escape from Rhonda's throat. Instantly concerned, Patty and Nadine turned around. While Rhonda held her cell phone to her ear with her right hand, she had her left hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes were widened with distress. Whoever the caller was and whatever he/she had to say apparently alarmed her.

"Oh my God," Rhonda sobbingly spoke to the caller." I can't believe this. Yes. Okay. Okay, Mr. Gammelthorpe, I'll be there right away."

After Rhonda hung up, she trembled fretfully and exhaled three times in a row. Nadine and Patty quickly hurried towards her.

"Rhonda, what's wrong?" Patty asked.

Rhonda sobbed a little and responded." That was Curly's dad. Curly's in the hospital. He just tried to kill himself."

Nadine and Patty both gasped.

"Oh shit," Nadine said, in terror.

"I-I gotta go," Rhonda stuttered, tearfully." I gotta get over there."

Without another word, Rhonda quickly bolted out of the door to her car. Nadine and Patty would have gone with her but she was just too fast—and for good reason. They sadly hoped that everything would be turn out to be okay.

_(You're way too beautiful, girl. That's why it'll never work. You'll have me suicidal, suicidal—when you say it's over.) _(Curly's thoughts about Rhonda)


	11. I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note: We're Back! The wait is over! Big thanks to all my readers. Sorry it took me SO long to update this one. Hope you enjoy! **

_(Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me. So goodbye, please don't cry. We both know I'm not what you need. And I will always love you. I will always love you.) _(Rhonda's thoughts about Curly)

_*_**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Whitney Houston***

Rhonda arrived at the hospital as quickly as she could; luckily, without being stopped and ticketed for the red light she ran. After hearing about Curly's suicide attempt, she was a complete nervous wreck, trembling from her shoulders to her toes. She had no idea how he did it but that was irrelevant; the fact remains, he tried to take his own life. After entering the hospital and briefly speaking to the receptionist, Rhonda took a seat in the waiting room. A few minutes later, Mr. Gammelthorpe appeared. Curly inherited nearly all of his father's features; the only difference was that Mr. Gammelthorpe was somewhat obese.

"Hello Rhonda," Mr. Gammelthorpe greeted her, glumly.

Rhonda immediately stood up and asked." Is he alright?"

"Yes, they pumped his stomach and everything," Mr. Gammelthorpe told her.

Rhonda gasped, in shock.

"Yeah," Mr. Gammelthorpe sighed." He overdosed on painkillers."

Rhonda's hands flew up to her mouth to muffle the sound of a disturbed sob as she sat back down to ponder this awful piece of news. Acknowledging the pain in the face of his son's pregnant girlfriend, Mr. Gammelthorpe took a seat beside her.

"Don't worry; he's going to be fine," he assured her.

"I just—I just don't know how to not feel so devastated about this," Rhonda stammered, tearfully." And to think it was all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Gammelthorpe, please don't be upset with me," Rhonda sobbed." But I think Curly did this because I…..I broke up with him."

"You don't have to blame yourself," Mr. Gammelthorpe insisted." That isn't the reason why he attempted suicide."

"But he wanted me to stay in Hillwood so badly," Rhonda explained, sadly." He says he's deeply in love with me and he doesn't want to be so far away from his baby. But I told him that I just cannot give up the chance to attend the highly prestigious university I was accepted to. That led to a big fight and he said some hurtful things. So, out of anger…..I slapped him—and then I told him he will never see his child. I was just furious and hurt. I really didn't mean it but…..I guess he took me seriously."

Once again, Rhonda broke down and cried, so Mr. Gammelthorpe placed a heavy yet consoling hand on her slender shoulder.

"Calm down, Rhonda," he told her, softly." Don't cry. It's really not your fault. Of course, I love my son very much. But the truth is, he has—well, _problems—_and you're not the reason he tried to kill himself."

"So, what is it?"

"Thaddeus is bipolar," Mr. Gammelthorpe revealed." I'm not sure if you knew that."

"No, I didn't," Rhonda responded, although it made sense to her.

"Yeah—and sometimes he isn't very consistent with his meds," Mr. Gammelthorpe continued." His mother and I didn't want to stay on his back about them like we used to—he is eighteen years old after all. I'd hate to say it but if he isn't responsible enough to take his meds on time….it makes me question his dependability as a father."

"I never once doubted that Curly—I mean _Thaddeus _would be a good father," Rhonda insisted.

"Okay," Mr. Gammelthorpe nodded.

Drying her tears, Rhonda exhaled and said." At least—at least, he's going to be okay."

"Yes, he'll be fine," Mr. Gammelthorpe told her." Try not to stress yourself."

"Where's his mother?"

"She's in the room with him."

Rhonda calmed down as she and Curly's father proceeded to converse for a few minutes longer. After that, Mr. Gammelthorpe guided Rhonda to the room that Curly was staying in. Without a doubt, Rhonda was extremely relieved that the father of her unborn child survived his attempt at suicide. On the other hand, she wanted to kill him herself just for giving her such a fright.

As soon as they entered the room, they saw Curly lying fully awake on the hospital bed with his worried mother standing beside him, rubbing his hand. Rhonda immediately noticed something that Mr. Gammelthorpe forgot to mention. Curly's left arm was broken and he had a thick bandage over his forehead covering a bloody gash. Apparently, while he was under the debilitating influence of the painkillers he overdosed on, he attempted to walk down the stairs only to fall. However, what saddened Rhonda the most was the gloomily sad expression on his face. When Curly noticed that Rhonda entered the room, it was almost painful to both of them when their eyes met, so they had to look away for a moment.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds; however, Mrs. Gammelthorpe was the first to break it.

"What brings you here?" the dark-haired woman demanded, looking coldly at Rhonda."_ Guilt_ isn't going to fly."

"Excuse me?" Rhonda responded, with hurt.

"My son nearly took his own life," Mrs. Gammelthorpe stated, with venom in her voice." And I'm willing to bet it was because you played with his emotions. Your type always does."

"My type?" Rhonda was bewildered.

"Spoiled, privileged brats born with a platinum spoon in her mouth and raised to believe that they're God's gift to humanity," Mrs. Gammelthorpe cleared it up." I suppose it was your wealth and glory of being a Lloyd that kept you from _appreciating _a young man who has been more than willing to accept responsibility for your child—when most eighteen-year old boys choose to run away like cowards. But I guess you feel as though you don't need him, huh? My son _adored_ you and you played games with his heart. You must be the coldest, vainest little wench I've ever met!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Rhonda said, shakily trying to conceal her anger.

"Do you have so little compassion that you would shamelessly break the heart of a boy diagnosed with bipolar disorder?" Mrs. Gammelthorpe raised her voice.

"I didn't know about that!" Rhonda exclaimed, with tears in her eyes.

"Ssshh!" said the doctor.

Mrs. Gammelthorpe didn't respond; she just continued to stare at Rhonda with that icy cold look her eyes.

"Mom, I appreciate you standing up for me but it isn't necessary," Curly insisted." Do you mind if I talk to Rhonda…..alone?"

His mother didn't reply right away, so his father stepped in to calm the tension in the room.

"Come on, honey, let's take a walk and get some fresh air; coffee perhaps?" Mr. Gammelthorpe suggested." Let them two talk."

"I don't trust this girl," Mrs. Gammelthorpe said, with a sneer.

"Mom, stop it—please," Curly told her, calmly yet firmly.

Heated beyond all belief, Mrs. Gammelthorpe exhaled deeply and then she uttered." Fine."

With that, Curly's parents exited the room, leaving their son and Rhonda alone to face each other. Rhonda had to use every ounce of strength within her to keep her tears inside as she took a seat in the chair beside Curly's bed.

Despite her anger, Rhonda showed genuine concern to Curly when she asked him." Are you okay?"

"I'm not dead," Curly shrugged.

"Was that really your mission—to_ be _dead?" Rhonda questioned.

"My mission was to get you to give a shit about me again," Curly stated." I really didn't care if I died or not."

"How nice—the classic 'cry for my significant other's attention disguised as a suicide attempt' trick," Rhonda muttered, sarcastically." Gee, why am I not surprised?"

"You asked a question and I answered with the truth," Curly said, blatantly.

"So what? I'm still _pissed _at you," Rhonda argued, harshly.

Curly sighed and shrugged for the second time.

"But you know what? Maybe I shouldn't be," Rhonda insisted." I had no idea that you were bipolar until your dad told me when I came to the hospital. How come you never told me?"

"So you can think I'm a bigger freak than you already thought? No way."

"Curly, am I really _that _horrible?" Rhonda questioned, with hurt in her eyes." Am I really _that _insensitive?"

Instead of vocally replying to her question, Curly simply gave her a look that said 'you already know the answer to that'.

"Unbelievable," Rhonda shook her head in disappointment." If that's what you think of me then you are _wrong. _And so is your mom!"

"Don't bring my mom into this…she's just really upset," Curly explained, in his mother's defense.

"From the way that woman _looked _at me, one would've thought she was confronting _Satan's _daughter or something!" Rhonda exclaimed." I can't believe she insulted me and blamed me the way she did. I have never felt so humiliated in my entire life."

"She was just upset, Rhonda," Curly insisted, softly.

"Yeah, you said that already," Rhonda reacted, somewhat sharply." But why would she think that about me? She barely knows me."

"Well, after you dumped me earlier today, I vented to her about it," Curly admitted." In my anger, I guess I kind of made you out to be this heartless…..bitch or whatever."

Rhonda sadly shook her head again; though she wasn't surprised at his explanation.

"So, my mom advised me to forget about you and move on," Curly continued." Obviously, that was no simple task and—and that's why I'm lying in this stupid bed right now."

Rhonda inhaled and exhaled to calm down. Her body was shaking with distress as she clasped her clammy hands together. She was beyond upset and the last thing she ever wanted was for things to end this way. Indeed, things would have been worse had Curly succeeded in his suicide attempt. Rhonda truly loved the troubled boy and it took years for her to feel that way. She also knew that their relationship wasn't meant to last forever and breaking up with him wouldn't be easy. However, it never crossed her mind that he would resort to a self-destructive tactic to try and get her to come back.

"Curly…." Rhonda spoke, softly." I honestly don't know what to say to you at this point. But I won't sit here and yell at you all day for what you did. It's a waste of time and I am _so _done with this."

Curly turned his face slightly to the side, too ashamed to look Rhonda in the eye.

"I seriously hope you get all the help you need," Rhonda continued, holding back tears." But I have bigger and better plans for my future. So, I can't let you control me like this. I cannot put my life on hold for you, especially if this is the type of crap I'm going to have to deal with and worry about all the time."

Still looking away from her, a tear rolled down the side of Curly's face as he listened to the hurtful truth that was being spoken to him by the girl he's been in love with since elementary school.

"Believe it or not, Curly, I do love you—and I always will," Rhonda told him, tearfully." But I have to move on and so do you."

She dried her eyes and stood up from her chair. It bothered her that Curly wasn't looking her in the face but she hoped that he was at least hearing what she was saying to him.

"If or when you get the help that you need and pull yourself together, your baby will be waiting for you," Rhonda stated." He or she will be the only thing that will keep us connected—that's all. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can be happy again."

Curly wiped the tears off of his face and then turned his head towards Rhonda, staring up at her in silence.

"Goodbye, Curly," she said, in a sad, whispery tone of voice.

It was like a scene from a sad chick flick when a couple reaches that point of no return and walking away is the only option. Rhonda left the room and made her way down the hallway. Despite the aching feeling in her heart, she was able to control her tears for the moment. Curly was an extremely unpredictable character; therefore, she didn't know what to expect from him. Will he try to commit suicide again? Will he succeed? Or will he accept the loss of their relationship and simply look forward to the birth of his child?

Rhonda could write a book full of the questions and worries that whirled around in her mind but she knew she'd only be wasting her time and holding herself back. She truly hoped the best for Curly and she planned on achieving the best for herself and the tiny life developing in her womb. She left the hospital, made her way to her car and drove out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile, at Patty's place, Patty, Harold and Nadine were all sitting on the living room sofa watching the classic comedy film, 'Dumb and Dumber'. Harold was the one paying most of the attention to the movie; he was sitting in the middle of Patty and Nadine, laughing hysterically and stuffing his face with buttery popcorn.

Patty was busy crocheting a blanket using a unisex color of yarn since she didn't know the sex of her unborn baby yet. Nadine was holding her cell phone, texting back and forth with Sid while he was at work. Harold reached inside of the large bowl to find that the bowl was empty, except for a few crumbs and kernels.

"Babe, go get me some more popcorn," Harold said.

"Get it yourself," Patty responded, coolly." You know where the kitchen is."

"Okay," Harold groaned, lazily.

Gripping the arm of the sofa, he hoisted his huge frame out of his seat and walked towards the kitchen, carrying the popcorn bowl. Patty and Nadine exchanged grins, chuckled and shook their heads. As the sound of the microwave started from the kitchen, the two pregnant girls commenced to converse with each other.

"That boyfriend of mine is so lazy," Patty commented.

"That's Harold," Nadine shrugged, still texting with her cell phone.

"I hope he hurries up and finds a job," Patty added." Speaking of job, isn't Sid at work right now?"

"Mm-hmm," Nadine nodded.

"So, maybe you should stop texting him before you get him fired," Patty suggested.

"Yeah, I know," Nadine agreed, with a smile." But I can't help it. It's like we're on a honeymoon or something—you know—with all the lovey-dovey stuff."

"Harold and I are way past that," Patty said, with a short laugh." We've been together for a long time. We're kind of settled, I guess."

Nadine nodded again and then put her phone away. As much as she couldn't resist sending fluffy text messages back and forth with Sid, she certainly didn't want to get him in trouble at work.

"Okay, I'm done texting," Nadine stated." My man needs his job. Patty, you should've seen the way Sid panicked when he found out how much diapers and formula is going to cost him every month."

Patty chuckled softly." Panicking? Typical Sid."

"I know….." Nadine said, with a dreamy sigh." But I _love_ him…"

Patty shook her head and grinned. Nadine and Sid didn't have a very long, romantic history together like Patty and Harold. Less than three months ago, Sid and Nadine were nothing more than friends; therefore, the fact that they were already expecting a child together seemed to have happened so quickly. Nevertheless, the two of them have become completely inseparable.

A couple of minutes later, Harold headed back to the living room with a full bowl of hot, fresh popcorn. Taking his seat, he resumed the movie and began stuffing his face. Nadine and Patty's cell phones suddenly chimed simultaneously, alerting them to a text message. The girls checked their messages and nodded with relief. Rhonda had texted them both to let them know that Curly was okay and that she was heading back home.

"I'm glad he's okay but he sure scared the shit out of Rhonda," Patty commented.

"For real," Nadine agreed." I mean—I get that he loves her and he wants to take care of the baby but he completely overreacted. Poor Rhonda."

Meanwhile, Rhonda pulled up in front of her residence and stared in confusion when she noticed a yellow taxi waiting outside of her house. Sitting tight in the driver's seat, she suddenly saw her Aunt Bernicia walking towards the taxi carrying some of her bags. The heavyset, middle-aged woman had an angry expression on her face; from the way her lips were moving she appeared to be muttering and swearing under her breath. Mr. Lloyd assisted Bernicia with loading her baggage into the trunk of the cab.

Once they were finished, Bernicia simply climbed into the taxi and Mr. Lloyd turned around to walk back into his house. Rhonda shifted gears and drove slightly in reverse to give the taxi space to pull away from the curb. Bernicia was, without a doubt, Rhonda's least favorite relative; so naturally, one would think that she'd be excited to see her leave. However, Rhonda was a bit confused as to why she suddenly cut her visit short.

As soon as the taxi was out of sight, Rhonda drove into the broad driveway of the Lloyd residence and parked her car. Still trying to shake the image of hospitalized Curly out of her head, she entered her house and made her way down the hallway. Her parents were sitting in the living room as the maid served them fresh cups of tea. Rhonda was still upset with her mother and father for the harsh judgment that they passed on her following the revelation of her pregnancy; therefore, she simply wanted to walk past them without speaking a word to them.

"Rhonda?" Mrs. Lloyd said.

"What?" Rhonda responded, coldly.

Her mother ignored the rudeness in Rhonda's tone of voice and commenced to ask." Can you please have a seat with us, sweetheart?"

"We just want to talk," Mr. Lloyd added.

Rhonda hesitated for a second and then slowly stepped into the living room. With a heavy sigh, she took a seat on the sofa in the available gap that her parents left in between them.

"Tea?" the maid offered.

Rhonda glumly declined by shaking her head. Out of respect, the maid smiled politely, gathered the tea platter and left the family alone to speak in private. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Rhonda's father spoke up.

"Well, as you can see—your aunt left earlier than she planned," Mr. Lloyd stated.

"Okay," Rhonda said, with an indifferent shrug.

"Your father and I asked her to leave," Mrs. Lloyd told her.

Rhonda was surprised but she kept quiet.

"Bernicia is my sister and God knows I'll always love her dearly," Mrs. Lloyd continued." However, if she wants to try and sabotage our family with her envy and disrespect, she simply wouldn't be welcome here anymore."

"That's absolutely right," Mr. Lloyd added." It didn't occur to us right away that she had no decent intentions behind urging you to tell us that you're….that you're….."

"_Pregnant_," Rhonda sharply finished the sentence for him." I am _pregnant. _If you're still too ashamed of me to even _say _the word 'pregnant' then this is never going to go anywhere, Dad."

"Darling, I know," Mr. Lloyd responded, calmly." Your mother and I—we're trying. We really are."

"Rhonda, sweetheart, please give us _some _credit," Mrs. Lloyd said, with tears in her eyes." We are _so _sorry for being so insensitive to your feelings. Your father and I admit that we were too preoccupied with condemning you and criticizing you at the table to notice that smug look on my sister's face."

"She was clearly relishing it," Mr. Lloyd commented.

"Whatever Aunt Bernicia thinks of me does _not _affect me," Rhonda spoke, full of emotion." She's not my parent—_you two _are. I know I should have been more responsible but the unfortunate fact of the matter is it's too late for that now. I'm going to be a mother, whether I like it or not—whether _you _like it or not. It's definitely not what I planned but this is what it is. I'm expecting a baby and I can't even count on its father to behave like a _sane _person—so I'm just hoping at very least my own parents will."

By the time Rhonda finished her sentence, tears were running quickly down her cheeks. Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd exchanged sad glances, contemplating what to say or do to make their distressed daughter feel better.

"So, this boyfriend of yours—" Mrs. Lloyd started.

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Rhonda corrected her, wiping her teary eyes.

"Well, what did he do to upset you, sweetheart?" Mr. Lloyd asked.

Sighing with regret, Rhonda explained the entire painful story to her parents. She informed them of everything; the beginning of her relationship with Curly, prom night, having drunken sex with him, finding out that she was pregnant, Curly's unwillingness to accept that she was going to college far away, the intense argument that they had and visiting him in the hospital after his suicide attempt. Her parents were uninformed of all of this information and it hurt them deeply to know that their daughter has been dealing with so much over the course of one summer.

"Oh sweetheart….." was all Mrs. Lloyd could manage to say as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"You've clearly been dealing with a lot of pain, Rhonda," Mr. Lloyd stated, with a fatherly compassion in his voice." Your mother and I had no idea."

"I'm hurting now but I—I think I'm going to be okay," Rhonda sobbed, whilst trying to stay strong.

"You will, sweetie, you will," Mr. Lloyd said, placing a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Mrs. Lloyd cried softly as she took Rhonda's hand and gave it a tender squeeze.

"Although your father and I wish you would've spoken to us sooner, we must admit that we probably never made it comfortable for you to do so," she said, with regret." I know we've always had high expectations of you but it was _never _our objective to be deliberately difficult or to make your life impossible. We were just so confident that we've raised a brilliant young lady and we had so much faith in you, Rhonda—we still do."

"But perhaps your mother and I never appreciated how strong you _truly_ are," Mr. Lloyd admitted." Here you are—pregnant and afraid—yet you're still determined to face all of the inevitable challenges to accomplish your goals and be the star that you were born to be. We know you can do it and we're going to support you one hundred percent, even though you'll be miles away. You are our daughter and you can count on us for _anything._"

"Thank you, Daddy," Rhonda said, emotionally.

"We love you so much, Rhonda," Mrs. Lloyd added, tearfully." Could you ever forgive us for being so harsh?"

"Of course, Mom," Rhonda nodded, sobbingly." I forgive you."

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd embraced their daughter, sandwiching her in between them. The three of them softly cried together but each tear made them stronger and more optimistic about Rhonda's future. Rhonda's parents have sheltered her since the day she was born and used their wealth to shower her with any gifts or luxuries that any child could ever dream of. Therefore, problems and suffering was something that Rhonda was completely foreign to. Indeed, becoming a young mother was her biggest challenge yet and it would take more than money(which she had a lot of) to raise another human being. Still, she was ready to face that challenge and she was extremely happy to have her parents in her corner.

After the weekend was over, the week seemed to have gone by quite quickly, mainly because Rhonda spent a lot of time with her closest childhood friends—especially Nadine and Patty. It was an excellent way to keep her mind off of her troubles and enjoy those valuable times with her friends. Going away to university and awaiting the arrival of her unborn baby meant that Rhonda was embarking on a journey to a whole new life, thus, having to say goodbye to almost everything she was familiar with.

Suddenly, that bittersweet day arrived—Rhonda's flight to LA was less than three hours away. It was around 12:00PM and frankly, the hot, sunny afternoon was most certainly not a reflection of what Rhonda was feeling inside. She was very sad, having to leave her cherished life in Hillwood. Still, she had to do it; her education and her future were extremely important to her. Surprisingly, Rhonda didn't even want to have a going-away party. Normally, she relished being the center of attention but after everything that has taken place, she definitely wasn't feeling festive.

The Lloyds were sitting in the back of a limousine riding through the semi-busy Hillwood traffic. All of Rhonda's childhood chums were hanging out at the park, expecting her to arrive so they could bid their goodbyes. Rhonda was dressed in a comfortable, turquoise summer dress with matching Burberry sandals. She wore minimal yet flattering makeup and nail polish to complement her outfit. Sad or not,_ nothing_ could ever discourage this notorious, dark-haired queen bee from looking her absolute best. Rhonda Lloyd was forever true to her reputation. When the limo parked at the curb, Rhonda's friends came walking out of the park entrance; waiting on the sidewalk. The driver walked towards the back of the vehicle and held the door open so Rhonda could step out of it.

With a somewhat sad smile on her face, Rhonda stared at the group of kids she has known her entire life. As her best friends, Nadine and Patty stood front and center of course. Pregnant and sensitive as well, both Nadine and Patty had tears glistening in their eyes already. The first to approach Rhonda was Phoebe.

"Well Rhonda, I'm certainly going to miss you," Phoebe told her." I'm sorry that you're not going to make it to the going away party for me, Gerald, Helga and Arnold."

"I'm sorry too," Rhonda sighed." Good luck at NYU. I'm going to miss you."

"Likewise," Phoebe nodded." I wish you a pleasantly safe flight, a consistent demonstration of academic excellence and of course, a healthy, happy baby."

Rhonda smiled and leaned forward to hug the short, petite girl. After that, Stinky approached her with open arms.

"Come to think of it, Miss Rhonda, I don't think you _ever _gave me a hug—on account of you always called me 'gross' and a 'hick'," Stinky stated, with a grin.

Rhonda chuckled at Stinky's statement, mainly because it was the truth.

"But I reckon you wouldn't mind givin' me a hug now that you're fixin' to fly far away 'cross the country," Stinky insisted.

"Not at all," Rhonda assured him.

With that, Rhonda and Stinky hugged each other, probably for the first time in their lives. For Rhonda, Stinky was living proof that even the _annoyances_ in one's old life would be missed while on the verge of beginning a new life. Next, Rhonda hugged Gloria, Lila, Sheena, Eugene, Sid, Josh and Gerald. The next approach was fellow killer-diva, Helga Pataki.

"Wow, Princess, you sure seem to be leaving in a hurry," Helga smirked." The summer's barely even over."

"Oh please, as if I'm going to stand around, sweat and be bored in Hillwood when I can find shade and amusement in _Holly_wood," Rhonda responded, jokingly.

"Someone's feeling uppity," Helga commented." What else is new?"

"Relax, Pataki, I'm totally kidding," Rhonda assured her." There's no place like my hometown."

"You got that right; don't ever forget where you come from," Helga nodded, with a playful feistiness." Any-hoo—Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and I are all heading to New York and you're going to LA. Criminy…it makes me wonder who the hell is going to run shit around here once_ we're_ gone."

"Good point, Helga; after all you and I are…." Rhonda stated.

"The baddest bitches in Hillwood!" Helga and Rhonda cheered in unison.

Everyone laughed around them. This love-hate friendship between Rhonda and Helga has been an ongoing thing since their childhood. After all, they were two girls that very few people dared to mess with and as a result, found themselves in conflict with each other. Nevertheless, Rhonda and Helga have always loved each other in spite of their differences. With tears in their eyes, the two girls laughed as they hugged each other tightly.

After Rhonda finished hugging Helga, Arnold approached her with his usual kind grin and friendly look in his green eyes.

"Oh Arnold, _you _will definitely be unforgettable," Rhonda told him." Thanks for always being such a great friend."

"And I always be," Arnold promised." Distance changes nothing."

At that moment, Rhonda's emotions were beginning to kick in as a tear rolled the side of her cheek.

"You and the baby are going to be fine—I know it," Arnold continued, optimistically." Just keep being your strong, confident self. I'm going to miss you, Rhonda, and we'll always keep in touch."

"Of course, Arnold."

Rhonda hugged Arnold firmly as an expression of all the gratitude she owed to him over the years. Next along was Harold. Dressed in an enormous white T-shirt and denim shorts, the hefty young man approached her somewhat shyly. Rhonda could feel herself slightly blushing as well for some odd reason. Although Harold was Patty's boyfriend and the father of her unborn child, there was still some undeniable chemistry between him and Rhonda that has been lingering since elementary school. However, nothing ever happened between the two of them.

"Wow…" Harold could only manage to say.

"Wow what?" Rhonda asked.

"Wow, what _what?" _Harold responded in confusion.

"Huh?" Rhonda reacted, equally perplexed.

"Oh, you're confusing me," Harold groaned.

Everyone erupted with laughter at Harold's typical dizty-ness.

"Never mind," Rhonda shook her head." Just give me a hug. I _am _going to miss you just like I'm going to miss everyone else."

So, Harold engulfed Rhonda in his large arms; surprisingly being careful not to squish her. Harold hugged Rhonda with all the gentleness in the world—perhaps a little _too _gentle. Rhonda felt slightly awkward but she couldn't help but to appreciate the cushy comfort of such a super-sized individual and the warmth of his embrace, even on that hot summer day. Although Rhonda wasn't feeling violated, there was something about Harold's hug that felt a little too intimate.

"I'm going to miss you too, Rhonda," Harold whispered into her ear.

Nerves as sensitive as ever, Rhonda quivered a bit as she and Harold shyly loosened up their embraced and exchanged coy smiles. Patty was a little uncomfortable about the scene but she didn't make a big deal of it; it simply wasn't her style to jump to conclusions.

Finally, Rhonda approached her two best friends. Without a doubt, she will certainly miss Nadine and Patty most of all. The three girls, all in their first trimester of pregnancy, were very emotional. Holding their tears inside was practically impossible. So, Rhonda, Nadine and Patty formed a tight group hug and held each other with love.

"Girls, I'm going to miss you so much," Rhonda sobbed.

"We're going to miss you too, Rhonda," Nadine choked up, tearfully.

Patty wiped a tear from her eye as she held her friends closer.

"It's all for the best, of course," Patty said, sadly." Everyone is starting a new life and we don't have to look at it as a bad thing. But we will miss each other."

"You both are going to be great moms," Rhonda told them." Wish me the same luck."

"You're going to be great too, Rhonda," Nadine assured her." You're so sure of yourself about everything else, so you've gotta maintain that same confidence when your baby gets here."

"I know," Rhonda nodded, sobbingly." I swear I adore you girls so much. Your friendship means more to than _any _of my expensive, glamorous possessions. I wouldn't trade you two for any of that shit. Oh, Nadine…Patty—I love you so much."

"We love you too, Rhonda," Nadine and Patty cried softly in response.

The three of them hugged and cried for a little while longer. They all knew that there would be telephone conversations and even visits to look forward to in the future. However, they couldn't help but to feel sad about not being able to see each other on a _daily_ basis. They finally pulled themselves apart—as difficult as it was to do so.

With mascara-dyed tears streaking down her cheeks, Rhonda managed to smile as she looked at all of her friends. Nadine, Patty, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Eugene, Sheena, Josh, Gloria, Lila, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and Arnold all stared back at her with sad smiles on their faces.

"Goodbye everybody," Rhonda said, softly but clearly.

"Bye Rhonda," they all responded in unison.

The tall, gray-haired driver opened the backseat of the limousine. Rhonda sighed, wiped her face with tissue and then dug into her purse for her Gucci sunglasses. After that, she put the shades on her face and then climbed into the limo next to her parents. Once the driver got back into the vehicle, the crowd waved as the limousine drove out of sight.

Harold and Sid approached their respective girlfriends to offer some comfort to their obvious sadness. Harold put his arm around Patty and kissed her on the cheek. In return, Patty leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Sid took Nadine's hand and squeezed it delicately. The black eye he received during the fight with Junito was slowly fading away.

"You okay?" Sid asked, with tears in his own eyes.

"Yeah," Nadine said, with a sigh." Are _you _okay?"

"Well, I'm gonna miss Rhonda too—and I hate to see you cry," Sid explained, compassionately.

"Oh baby…..come here," Nadine responded, emotionally." Don't break down on me."

She and Sid kissed each other affectionately on the lips and then hugged. After that, Nadine and Patty glanced at each other with a slight sense of optimism. Their best friend was going away but it was still comforting to know that Sid and Harold, the respective loves of their lives, were there to stay—for them and the babies they were carrying in their wombs.

Meanwhile, the Lloyd limousine was cruising across the highway bridge, heading for the international airport. Rhonda's parents were accompanying her for the ride, dreading the thought of parting ways with their only child.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Mr. Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, Dad," Rhonda responded, softly.

"Your friends will always be here for you, darling, and so will your father and I," Mrs. Lloyd told her.

Rhonda smiled as her mother gave her a soft kiss on her temple. Most of the ride was quiet and calm, it gave Rhonda the peace she needed to dwell in her thoughts. Even though their relationship has gone to hell, Rhonda continued to think about Curly. He was released from one hospital to be admitted to another—a psychiatric hospital. It was for the best and frankly, Curly needed all the help he could get for himself and for the seed that he has impregnated Rhonda with. There was no love lost between Rhonda and Curly. He'll always have a special place in her heart even though they weren't meant to be. Being the aggressive diva that she is, Rhonda most likely wasn't aware of how big her own heart truly was. Therefore, she was unaware of its grand capacity to love.

Suddenly, her cell phone chimed, alerting her to a text message. It was from Lorenzo; he was already settled in Puerto-Rico in preparation of pursuing his post-secondary education.

**Lorenzo: I know this is the date that u r leaving. Have a safe flight Rhonda and enjoy LA. Thinking of u always. **

Rhonda didn't respond to the text right away but she felt her heart beat and a smile spread across her face. As odd as it seemed, Rhonda actually brought her cell phone to her face and kissed it as if Lorenzo could feel her lips through the screen. Her smile widened; the text message has certainly brightened her day. Suddenly, Rhonda didn't feel so far away from her family and friends. She would feel their presence even when she arrives in California.

A boy's charm always seemed to have the potential to be granted access into the heart of Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd. She and Curly would be eternally connected by virtue of their child's birth. She and Harold clearly had some undiscovered romantic feelings for each other due to a romance that the two of them _never _pursued. Lastly, she and Lorenzo would probably be in love with each other forever—together or not.

_I wonder what the LA boys are like? _Rhonda thought. _Fuck it. I have more important things to worry about. Besides, I AM Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd and I don't crave boys—they crave ME. _

With that, it was nice to know that Rhonda's confidence was intact.

_(I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you dream of. And I wish you joy and happiness but above all things I wish you love. And I will always love you.) _(Rhonda's thoughts for everyone she's leaving behind)


	12. California Dreamin

**Author's Note: First chapter I've written for 2012! Read and enjoy! Thanks for the support! **

_*_**The title of this chapter is named after a song by The Mamas and The Papas***

For some people, time seemed to have flew by whereas others felt as if time dragged by. It was December and Rhonda was lightly tapping her pencil on her desk, trying her best to focus on her final exam for her Introductory Calculus class at Zax-Scesney University. Although she was close to six-months pregnant, Rhonda had spent the entire first semester studying and working hard rather than fully experiencing the beauties of Los Angeles. However, she did have to go shopping for maternity clothes quite often to accommodate her growing belly. At times, her diligence and ambition was challenged due to the overwhelming pregnancy complications. However, nothing could stop Rhonda Lloyd when she put her mind to something.

"And time's up!" announced the portly, bearded Professor Rose.

"Shit!" Rhonda hissed.

The professor and some of the students casted blank stares in Rhonda's direction.

"Sorry," she apologized for her language.

"Forgiven," Professor Rose said, sarcastically." Everyone, please pass your papers forward so I can collect them.

Rhonda sighed as she reached back and grabbed the two test papers from the students sitting behind her. From there, she handed the papers to the student in front of her and then shook her head.

_Goddamn it! I wasn't even finished! _Rhonda thought. _I had five more questions. _

Letting out another sigh, Rhonda decided not to panic. Luckily, it was one of those exams where no points are gained or lost in blank answers and Rhonda was confident that she did well on most of the other questions that she answered. As she and the rest of students left the classroom, they were all relieved that the semester was finally over. As beautiful and extravagant as the campus was, Rhonda lived off-campus. Her parents had given her a lot of money which she used to finance her apartment located over two miles away from the school. After all, she couldn't possibly raise her baby in the dorm. Since the semester was over, Rhonda planned to go back home for the remaining length of her pregnancy. She was taking the entire spring semester and summer off. Therefore, she wasn't going to return to school until next fall.

As Rhonda headed outside, she couldn't help but to appreciate the beautiful California weather. It was December yet it was nearly sixty degrees outside; therefore, she only wore a long-sleeved red blouse with some black pants. She remembered when Curly told her that guys wouldn't give her a second look once they see that she's pregnant but the truth was guys couldn't take their eyes off of her. Even with a big belly, Rhonda had a lot of admirers. As she confidently walked through the campus, stares and greetings followed.

"Hi Rhonda," a stocky guy flirted.

"Hello," she responded.

"Hey Rhonda, you're lookin' good today," an African-American guy complimented her.

"I look good_ every_ day, sweetie, but thank you," Rhonda told him, with a smile.

"I can't wait to see you next semester," a very tall guy said.

"Sorry hun, I'm taking next semester off," Rhonda stated." I'll be back next fall."

When she came upon an empty beach, Rhonda took a seat and rubbed her belly. Also, her doctor informed her that her unborn child was a boy. Rhonda glanced over to her right and saw two girls with long blonde hair glaring at her rudely from another bench. Rhonda tried to ignore them at first. She had better things to do than to let a couple of jealous nobodies get a rise out of her.

"That red shirt totally makes her look like a massive tomato," the first girl joked.

"Yah, like totally," the ditzy second girl agreed.

They giggled and slapped each other a high-five. Rhonda lost her patience right then and there.

"Hey airheads, _shut up_!" Rhonda snapped." Just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean that I can't turn that bench into a permanent extension of your _ass_. Care to try me?"

The girls remained silent.

"Didn't think so," Rhonda sneered." _Zip it_, bimbos."

As the two blondes stood up and walked away, Rhonda couldn't help but to feel proud to know that wherever she went, her HBIC(Head Bitch In Charge) status seemed to follow. LA was a far different city than Hillwood and much more difficult to fit in. However, Rhonda had little to no trouble fitting in. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt," Rhonda said, in a flirty tone.

"Hey Rhonda," Matt responded." Need a ride home?"

"You know it, boo," Rhonda replied, with a smirk." Meet me at the usual spot. See you in a few."

Without waiting for a response, Rhonda hung up the phone. For nearly a month, Matthew "Matt" Mapston has been Rhonda's _unofficial _boyfriend and he was also an economics major and a junior at ZSU, thus making him three years older than her. Their relationship wasn't serious and they were definitely not sexually intimate. Matt was fully aware of Rhonda's pregnancy but it didn't stop him from wanting to talk to her. Due to Rhonda's committed focus on her studies, she only had time for Matt to take her out on two dates so far. However, he was giving her a ride home practically every day. Rhonda's car was still at her parents' residence in Hillwood.

It didn't take long for Matt to meet Rhonda by the bench. He was a tall, lean guy with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Like Rhonda and Lorenzo, Matt had expensive taste in fashion and came from a privileged background. He greeted her with a smile that revealed perfectly white teeth.

"Hey Rhonda."

Rhonda smiled back as Matt took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. He put his arm around her as they walked to the parking lot. Matt was a proud owner of a silver Audi R8 convertible. Once he and Rhonda got into his car, he drove out of the parking lot and the two of them commenced to converse.

"So, when are you flying back home?" Matt asked.

"My flight leaves at 2:25 tomorrow afternoon," Rhonda replied.

"Wow, I can't believe it's going to be almost a year before I see you again," Matt said.

"Hun, you know you can visit some time in between," Rhonda assured him." My little prince is due in March; I'll still be in Hillwood until the end of August. You can visit me—no, you _better _visit me."

Matt chuckled." Of course, babe."

Rhonda smiled and slightly adjusted the passenger's seat for back comfort. Most of the ride was quiet as they breezed through the LA traffic, listening to the rock station on the radio. Moments later, Matt pulled up in front of the fancy apartment building that Rhonda lived in.

"Thank you," Rhonda said.

"Um….so…..," Matt began to say.

"Um, so what?" Rhonda peered at him.

"This will be your last night in LA for a while and…..do you really want to spend it _alone_?" Matt asked, with a smile." Would you really feel…_safe _by yourself?"

"Haha, nice try," Rhonda responded, recognizing where he was going with his question.

"Yeah, nothing gets past you," Matt said, with a soft laugh.

"_Nope_," Rhonda smirked.

Matt chuckled again. He couldn't help but to respect an outspoken girl like Rhonda who sticks to her guns at all times. In return, Rhonda didn't feel offended that Matt clearly wanted to have sex with her because there was no pressure from him at all. Nevertheless, even though she broke up with Curly, Rhonda wouldn't dare sleep with another guy while she's still carrying her ex-boyfriend's child. Doing such a thing would make her feel dirty.

"Okay, how about I take you out to dinner tonight?" Matt offered." I'll take you to one of the finest restaurants in LA."

"Sounds like a plan," Rhonda agreed.

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at eight tonight?"

"_Sharp_," Rhonda emphasized.

"No problem."

Matt got out of his car, walked around to the passenger's side, held the door open for Rhonda and helped her step out of the car. They shared a brief yet tender kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," Matt said.

"Okay."

As Matt headed back to his car, Rhonda entered her building, checked in with the doorman and then proceeded to go onto the elevator.

Later in the evening, on the opposite side of the USA, Nadine was at home standing in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was wearing some comfortable pajamas to accommodate her growing stomach. While Rhonda and Patty were both expecting boys, Nadine was the only one expecting a girl. Nadine was attending a nearby university, majoring in biology. Several other students that she went to high school with also attended the university, including Patty, Curly, Sheena and Gloria. When her cell phone rang, she picked it up.

"Rhonda! You haven't called in like two weeks, you bitch!" Nadine answered, excitedly.

"I told you I was going to be studying for exams, you whore!" Rhonda responded, playfully.

Both girls laughed.

"I had exams too," Nadine insisted." You still could've called or answered _my_ calls."

"I'll be back home tomorrow night, so hush," Rhonda told her, with a chuckle.

"I know," Nadine said, gleefully." I'm so excited, Rhonda. I miss you so much. You have no idea."

"I miss you too, Nadine."

"Aren't you_ relieved_ that the semester's over?" Nadine asked.

"Totally," Rhonda replied." I worked really hard, so I know I did well."

"That's great, Rhonda," Nadine said."Same here."

"Yeah, we ought to be proud of ourselves," Rhonda commented." So, what are you up to now?"

"Cooking," Nadine replied." My dad's still at work. My mom went to Trinidad two days ago to see her aunt; she'll back next week. And Sid's upstairs in my room. He stays here so much that he practically lives here. But hey—I'm definitely not complaining."

"Nice. So what are you cooking?"

"I'm making lasagna for the first time," Nadine said.

"_Lasagna?"_

"Yeah," Nadine said, with a quiet laugh." Sid found his mother's old list of special recipes and he gave it to me."

"Aaaw, that's sweet," Rhonda said.

"Yes, it is," Nadine agreed." I hope this meal comes out right. You know me. I usually cook a lot of Caribbean dishes that I learned from my mom but Sid's too much of a wimp to handle spicy food."

Rhonda laughed.

"Since his family's Italian, most of the recipes on his mother's list are pastas," Nadine continued." So, I decided to take a shot at making lasagna. Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine," Rhonda said.

"So, are you still seeing that guy?" Nadine asked." What's his name again?"

"Matt. And yes, I'm still seeing him," Rhonda told her." He's actually taking me out to dinner tonight. I gotta get ready soon."

"Awesome."

"Yeah. He's a really nice guy," Rhonda stated." I mean, he's not _perfect, _he still has some typical guy tendencies and desires—if you know what I mean."

"Ooooh, he wants to get _laid_," Nadine teased.

"Exactly; but he knows that he has to wait until after I have the baby," Rhonda said." I will never have sex with any guy while I'm pregnant, unless it's the father of my child. Since Matt is _not_ the one who got me pregnant, he has to wait—and so far, he's been very patient. He's a total gentleman."

"Oh, that's good," Nadine said.

"I don't know if it's true—but they say that sex with a pregnant girl is supposed to be exceptionally pleasurable," Rhonda stated." I'm sure that Sid is glad that he has that luxury with you."

"Oh please. Sid wouldn't know the difference," Nadine chuckled." I'm his first and only. I've been pregnant ever _since _I took his virginity, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Rhonda laughed." That's quite the story we're going to tell our children—that you, me and Patty all got knocked up on the same night."

"Funny, isn't it?" Nadine responded." That story will never get old."

"Totally. Anyway, how _is _Patty?" Rhonda asked.

"Hmm, she's getting grumpier and grumpier every day," Nadine replied.

"Pregnancy hormones," Rhonda insisted." You and I, of all people, should understand."

"No, it's not just that," Nadine explained." She's getting really frustrated with Harold—and I don't blame her. Their baby will be here before they know it and Harold still hasn't even _attempted_ to find a job."

"Wow," Rhonda murmured, shaking her head.

"As a soon-to-be-dad, Harold really should grow up already," Nadine continued." Sid still hangs out and chills with the boys but at least he has a job. I don't blame Patty for being pissed."

"What a shame," Rhonda commented.

Suddenly, Nadine heard the honking of a car horn outside of her house. So, she told Rhonda to hold on for a second as she made her way into the living room and peeped out of the window through the blinds. Nadine recognized Stinky's slightly beat-up, used 1996 Honda Accord outside.

"Rhonda, I'll speak to you later," Nadine told her." Have fun on your date, sweetie."

"Okay, honey. Later," Rhonda said.

After hanging up with Rhonda, Nadine opened her window and shouted out." Hold on, Stinky! Sid's coming!"

Nadine completely lost track of time and forgot that Stinky was there to drive Sid to work. She just hoped that Sid remembered that he had to work that night. Nadine headed into the hallway of her house and stood near the bottom of the stairs.

"Sid!" she called.

No answer.

"Sid! Stinky's here!" she called out again.

Still, no answer.

"Sid, do I really have to climb up these goddamn stairs?" Nadine yelled, annoyed.

Suddenly, she heard some footsteps from upstairs but she realized that it was just her twelve-year old brother. He was carrying his skateboard as he started walking down the stairs.

"Noah, where are you going?" Nadine demanded.

"Outside," Noah replied." What does it look like?"

"Didn't Dad tell you that you're grounded?" Nadine reminded him, sternly.

"Ugh! Fine!" Noah groaned, as he headed back upstairs to his room.

Nadine rolled her eyes at the fact that her brother tried to get away with something. However, that was the least of her worries; she was more concerned with Sid. So, Nadine walked up the steps holding onto the banister. After that, she entered her bedroom and saw Sid sleeping on the bed, clutching a pillow to his bare chest.

"Sid, get up!" Nadine shouted.

Sid popped up like a jack-in-the-box. His eyes bulged in paranoia." Huh? What? What happened?"

"Stinky's waiting for you outside, dummy, you're going to be late for work," Nadine snarled." So, get your skinny ass up—now!"

"Oh shit," Sid groaned.

Wearing nothing but his boxers, Sid managed to pull himself out of the bed. Luckily, his black work uniform was ironed and hanging over a chair, so that saved him time. As he started getting dressed, he was bombarded with his girlfriend's nagging.

"You get on my goddamn nerves sometimes!" Nadine yapped." I was just on the phone with Rhonda telling her how proud I am of you and how responsible you are. But noooooo—you can't even be ready for work on time!"

"Nadine, you should know why I'm tired," Sid insisted." I had to go with you to your doctor's appointment early this morning, I had to take you shopping for some new clothes and then I had to sit in the salon for hours while you were getting your hair done."

"Don't even try to pin this shit on _me_, dude!" Nadine argued." You're tired because you decided to stay out all of last night like a _dumb ass_ smoking weed with Harold, Josh and Stinky. So, don't even try it!"

"Okay, okay babe—I'm getting dressed," Sid decided not to argue any further.

Nadine rolled her eyes and left the bedroom. As she headed back downstairs, she smelled the stench of something burnt.

"Oh no—please don't tell me…..," she whined.

Nadine hurried into the kitchen, grabbed a towel and opened up the oven. She gasped as she noticed that the lasagna was burnt and ruined.

"Shit! Damn it!" she cried, disappointedly.

When Sid finally finished getting dressed in Nadine's bedroom, he hurried downstairs and made his way into the kitchen. He saw Nadine leaning against the counter, sobbing with tears running down her face. Sid rushed over towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Babe, what's the matter?" he asked, desperately." I'm sorry. Whatever I did—I'm sorry."

"No Sid, it's not you," Nadine cried, softly." Look….."

She pointed to the aluminum pan of burnt lasagna.

"Oh," Sid uttered.

"I just wanted to do something really nice for you," Nadine continued to cry." I know how much you miss your mom's lasagna and you haven't had any since she died and all I wanted to do was make it for you the same way. And I screwed it up…"

"Nadine….." Sid said, softly.

"And now it's not even edible," Nadine kept crying." I couldn't even get it right. I just wanted to make you happy. Baby, I'm sorry…."

"Nadine….."

"I'm so sorry, Sid."

"Nadine!" Sid exclaimed.

Nadine snapped back to her senses and wiped her tears. Nadine was never even _close _to being that emotional before she got pregnant.

"My God," Sid gasped." Relax babe. Everyone says _I _freak out over everything but look at _you." _

"I'm a pregnant emotional rollercoaster, Sid," Nadine insisted, glumly." I have an excuse."

"Okay but it's really not a big deal," Sid told her." You'll get the lasagna done right next time. I appreciate the effort though."

"Really?"

"Yes babe, really," Sid assured her." You're sweet."

Nadine dried the rest of her tears and smiled.

"Come here," Sid said, softly.

He placed his fingers under Nadine's chin and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Nadine responded.

They started kissing again until Stinky honked his horn even harder this time.

"Baby, you gotta go," Nadine urged.

"I know," Sid said." Um…"

He pulled forty dollars out of his pocket and handed it to Nadine.

"Order some food from Mr. Hyunh's for you, your dad and your brother," he told her." I'll eat something from work. Okay? Love you. Bye."

Sid hurried towards the front door, grabbed his coat off the rack and exited the house. Unlike California, it was very cold in Hillwood. Sid left the yard and hopped into the backseat of Stinky's car. Harold was sitting in the passenger's seat. Stinky pulled away from the curb and commenced to drive down the street.

"What's up, dudes?" Sid greeted his friends.

"What in the hell done took you so damn long?" Stinky demanded." I was just fixin' to leave your ass!"

"Yeah!" Harold exclaimed." It's my first night at work and you're making us late!"

"What do you care about being late, Harold?" Sid scoffed." It took you forever to decide that you even _want _a job. So, shut up."

"No, bitch! _You _shut up or I'll pound you!" Harold shouted, raising his fist.

"Okay dude I'm sorry—chill," Sid reacted, nervously.

Harold sighed and shook his head." Ugh, I'm not mad at you, Sid. I'm glad you helped me get this job. Patty's so fucking pissed at me that she doesn't even know that I'm employed now because she won't answer my calls."

"I'm sure she'll get over it," Sid shrugged.

"No, she won't," Harold whined, with tears in his eyes." Patty hates me. She _should _hate me. I'm a dope and a loser and a bum and I'm _FAT_."

As Harold started crying, Sid shook his head in pity while Stinky had to refrain from laughing.

"Wilikers. Why do you end every statement with "and I'm fat", Harold?" Stinky asked, smirking." That's irrelevant. You don't have to remind us that you're fat, Harold, on account of it's just plain damn obvious that you're bigger than my Grandpa's prize-winning hogs back in Arkansas."

"Stinky, you're an ass," Sid muttered.

"Yeah; fuck you, Stinky," Harold added.

Stinky just chuckled, shook his head and continued to driving. Sid worked as a waiter at a restaurant in Downtown Hillwood and he hooked Harold up with a job as a grill cook. With both of them expecting babies soon, it was far from unreasonable for Nadine and Patty to expect them to maintain some sort of income.

Back in Los Angeles, Rhonda looked flawlessly radiant as she waited for Matt to pick her up for their date. The black dress she wore was sexy yet well-suited for her plump round belly. She complimented the outfit with some matching stilettos, makeup, jewelry and the natural glow to her skin that the pregnancy has blessed her with. Since Rhonda was carrying a baby boy in her womb, anyone who believed in "old wives tales" would think that the gender of her baby determined how beautiful she'd look while pregnant—meaning if she was carrying a girl, she wouldn't look as pretty because the unborn baby would be stealing all of her good looks. Of course, it was merely a myth and an unproven theory.

Matt pulled up at the curb right on time. Rhonda walked over to the car and took a seat inside. They greeted each other with a kiss.

"Ready to go, gorgeous?" Matt beamed.

"Definitely," Rhonda nodded.

As promised, Matt took her out to one of the fanciest and finest five-star restaurants in all of LA. The service and the meals were the epitome of perfection. However, the best part of the night was the simple fact that Rhonda had someone to talk to and receive special attention from since all of her loved ones were miles and miles away. She and Matt conversed, flirted and laughed on the entire date.

Without a doubt, Rhonda was looking forward to returning home but she was definitely going to miss Matt. She wasn't exactly in love and their relationship wasn't too serious but that was the closest she has felt to a guy in a while. However, in the future, Rhonda was bound to experience more than a few relationships before she even finds out who her_ true _soul mate is.


	13. Baby Mama

**Author's Note: FINALLY a new chapter. I apologize for putting this story on such a long hiatus but I am grateful to ALL my readers/reviewers. I hope you all are still around because you ARE my inspiration 3. Hope all has been well with you since my last update. **

_*_**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Fantasia***

After having an amazing time on their date, Matt drove Rhonda back home like and kissed her goodnight like a true gentleman. He also told her that he'd give her a ride to the airport the next day which, of course, Rhonda truly appreciated. As soon as Rhonda made it upstairs to her apartment, she immediately took a shower and then closed her eyes for the rest of the night.

Back in Hillwood, it was nearly two in the morning when Harold and Sid finished their shifts at Sparkle Grub, a fairly new restaurant franchise. Sid has been employed as a waiter there for over ten months while Harold just completed his first shift as a grill cook. Although the latter just finished his first of five training days, he was getting paid for it which will certainly come in handy. Harold thanked Sid again for helping him get the job and they exchanged hugs.

Meanwhile, Patty was fast asleep in her bed wearing maternity pajamas, snoring lightly. Recently, her parents had dug into their savings to finance a two-bedroom apartment for Patty and even paid two months of rent for her as a head start. She lived on the fourth floor of a six-story apartment building. Patty planned to continue working until her eight month of pregnancy, which was only a couple of months away. Her sleep was interrupted by the sound of heavy pounding on the door. Groaning with annoyance, she got out of bed and tiredly waddled out of the bedroom, through the living room and to the front door. Not only was Patty's slumber disturbed but it was well past 2:00AM; so naturally, she was tempted to scream at whoever was on the other side of the door. Instead, however, she looked through the peephole and saw the unexpected presence of her boyfriend.

Patty opened the door and grunted." Harold, what are you doing here at this time?"

"I came to see you, babe," Harold replied, coolly.

"You couldn't call first?" Patty asked, in a grumpy tone.

"I did but you wouldn't answer my calls."

Patty was stumped right there; Harold was absolutely right and she couldn't argue.

"Are you gonna let me in, Patty?"

Patty rolled her eyes and stepped aside so Harold can enter the apartment. She closed and locked the door behind her and then she took a seat beside Harold on the sofa.

"Well, you _do _know why I'm mad at you, don't you?" Patty stated.

"Yeah," Harold shrugged." But take a look at me now, babe."

Patty glanced at him briefly and then shrugged." Um….I don't get it."

"Really—take a _good _look at me, Patty, and tell me what you see," Harold smirked.

"Harold, what kind of game are you playing?" Patty groaned." I'm not in the—"

Patty paused when she watched Harold place his finger over the logo on his shirt that read: Sparkle Grub. Suddenly, she realized that he was wearing a black uniform along with an apron. The stains of hard labor didn't look too flattering but she finally realized something important—her man is employed!

"Harold, you—you're working now?" Patty responded, happily.

Harold nodded and returned her smile." Yes, babe, I'm working."

"Oh Harold….."

Patty leaned towards Harold and kissed him to express just how pleased and proud she was. For the next twenty minutes or so, Harold talked to Patty about everything concerning the job and their future. She was more than delighted to hear Harold being serious and responsible about something for a change. Having been together for so long, Patty had to be reminded exactly why she was so in love with Harold and indeed, there was a reason.

Harold took Patty's hand and rubbed it affectionately.

"I told you, babe, I'm gonna take care of you," he said, sincerely." I'm gonna take care of _us." _

"I believe you," Patty assured him.

They kissed each other again and smiled, happily.

"Come on, babe, let's go to bed," Patty told him, standing up.

"In a minute—I'm still kinda hungry," Harold said." Got anything to eat?"

"Help yourself; make yourself at home," Patty replied.

Harold stood up and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Don't mind if I do, babe," Harold said." So, when am I moving in?"

Patty didn't respond, she just smiled as an answer. In all honesty, she thought it would be a cold day in Hell before Harold ever left his parents' house, being a 'Momma's boy' and all. Of course, he was more than welcome to live with Patty. After all, they were going to have a family of their own soon.

The next day seemed to have gone by rather slowly as there was a particular event that many were looking forward to—Rhonda's return. Mr. Lloyd was sitting behind the wheel of his Cadillac Escalade in front of the airport with Mrs. Lloyd in the passenger's seat, watching many passengers emerge from the building to greet their loved ones. Their eyes anxiously darted from side to side, hoping to spot their daughter amongst the sea of people walking around. After what seemed like forever, they finally saw Rhonda exiting the building pulling her wheeled luggage. Her long, black Roberto Cavalli coat hugged her body in the cold weather and practically concealed her pregnancy. Rhonda was also wearing matching pants, sweater, hat and boots.

"There's our princess," Mr. Lloyd said to his wife, proudly.

"Aw," Mrs. Lloyd smiled, with a hand over her heart.

He honked the horn of his vehicle, catching Rhonda's attention.

"Mom! Daddy!"

Music to his ears, Mr. Lloyd smiled at hearing his only daughter call him 'Daddy' and watching her waddle towards his vehicle. It seemed like yesterday when Rhonda was less than two years old, uttering her first word…._daddy—_and waddling towards him as she took her very first steps. Now, she was waddling because, in her womb, she was soon to become a parent herself, thus, experiencing the same joys that made her mother and father so proud when she was just a baby.

Without another thought, Mr. Lloyd emerged from his vehicle and hurried towards his daughter, hugging her with a firm gentleness.

"My little girl," he said, near tears of joy." I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Dad," Rhonda responded.

"We just couldn't wait to see you, sweetheart," Mr. Lloyd continued." That's why I decided to drive here myself instead of sending a limo for you!"

Seconds later, Mr. Lloyd loosened their embrace and kissed Rhonda on the cheek. After that, he grabbed her luggage and placed it in the back of his vehicle. From there, Rhonda climbed into the backseat, reached towards the front and greeted her mother with a hug and a kiss. After everyone was settled into their seatbelts, they drove off, leaving the premises of the airport. As Mr. Lloyd drove on the highway, the three of them conversed.

"Do I _dare _ask how my wonderful daughter is doing in university?" Mrs. Lloyd said.

Rhonda smirked proudly and replied." Wonderful isn't the word, Mother. I'm prodigious—as always."

"That's my girl!" Mr. Lloyd chuckled, with pride.

Rhonda beamed at her father's praise.

"You never fail to make your father and me proud, sweetheart," Mrs. Lloyd continued." Even now that you're facing the toughest challenge of your life—having a baby—you're still every bit of the strong, intelligent and confident young lady that we've raised. So, I apologize once again for the way we reacted when we found out that you were pregnant."

"It's okay, Mom," Rhonda assured him.

"Well, the important thing is that we're moving forward," Mr. Lloyd insisted.

"You're wrong, dear," Mrs. Lloyd said." That is the _second _most important thing."

Mr. Lloyd was confused."So, what is the _first _most important thing?"

"Good question," Rhonda said, equally confused.

"One word—_shopping!" _Mrs. Lloyd cheered.

Naturally, Rhonda's parents expected her to leap for joy at that word but this time, she merely shrugged with nonchalance.

"Okay, I've shopped quite often in LA," Rhonda stated." It's pretty much the _only_ fun thing I do when I'm not studying or doing homework."

"Have you gone shopping for the baby yet?" Mrs. Lloyd asked.

"Oh—wow….actually, I didn't," Rhonda replied.

"So, what are you waiting for, darling?" Mrs. Lloyd exclaimed." The little prince is going to arrive before you know it!"

_Prince. _Rhonda thought, as she rubbed her growing belly. _I think that's just the name I'm going to give him. _

"And if you want, you can invite Nadine and Patty," Mrs. Lloyd added." Baby gear—my treat. What do you say?"

"Mom, they would love that! _We _would love that!" Rhonda screamed, joyfully." You're the best!"

The Lloyd family continued to chat and catch up until they arrived home. Although it's only been three months since Rhonda went to LA, it felt so wonderful to be back in Hillwood. However, her emotions could no longer be contained when she saw the surprise sitting in the living room of the House of Lloyd. Nadine and Patty, both bulging with pregnancy, were sitting on the sofa with smiles on their faces.

With tears in her eyes, Rhonda's hands flew up to her mouth to muffle a gasp of glee. Seeing her two best friends instantly filled her up with joy. Equally tearful and happy, Nadine and Patty stood up and waddled towards Rhonda as fast as they could. The three of them embraced each other in a group hug, screaming for pure joy and exclaiming how much they missed each other.

"Oh my goodness, girls!" Rhonda cheered." My parents brought you here to surprise me, didn't they?"

"Yes, honey, we certainly did," Mrs. Lloyd admitted.

"Absolutely," Mr. Lloyd nodded.

"Ooooh, I missed you, girls!"

"We missed you, too," Patty and Nadine responded, happily.

Rhonda's parents stated that they'd give them time to catch up in private before they all head to the mall. So, Rhonda took a seat on the sofa with her friends, holding each of their hands. The three of them smiled and examined each other's growing bellies in amazement.

"Woooooow," Nadine murmured." I can't believe how big we're getting."

"Hey, it's no difference for me," Patty shrugged." I was fat before I got pregnant and I'm going to be fat _after _I give birth."

"Oh Patty, stop it," Nadine scolded, playfully.

"Yeah, how many times have we told you to stop putting yourself down?" Rhonda added.

"Oh, calm down, guys," Patty responded, with a grin." What do I care about my weight? The guy I love is as chubby as can be and he adores every ounce of me."

"Aaaw, Patty, I _knew _Harold would come around," Rhonda said, with a smile.

"Yeah, he's moving in with me this week," Patty announced.

"That's great!"

"Sid practically lives with me and my family already," Nadine stated." Rhonda, I love him _so _much. He is amazing. Nowadays, I don't even view getting pregnant as a mistake. Sure, it wasn't my goal to become a mother at such a young age but when you have someone who's willing to love you and take care of you through it all, it's just—beautiful."

"It really is," Patty nodded, in agreement.

Rhonda smiled again and then she became silent after the smile faded.

"What's wrong, Rhonda?"

Rhonda shrugged." Nothing."

Patty and Nadine thought about Rhonda's sudden quietness for a brief second and then they began to figure out what she was thinking.

"Oh, do you miss Curly?" Patty asked, with concern.

Rhonda stared down at her lap and shook her head 'no'.

"It's okay if you do," Nadine insisted, rubbing Rhonda's shoulder." Don't be ashamed."

"No, I don't—"Rhonda said, then paused." Well, I don't miss having him as a boyfriend. I ended it with him, remember? But I'm not going to lie, I _threw _myself into my studies to keep my mind off of all the drama that transpired between us before I left for LA. His stupid suicide attempt still haunts me to this day and now that I'm back in Hillwood for winter break, it's reminding me again just how _alone _I am raising this baby."

Nadine and Patty exchange glances and looked back at Rhonda with compassion.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad I have you two and my parents," Rhonda continued." But it would be nice to have some sort of stable association with the one who _got me _pregnant. Curly and I were never meant to be, so I don't regret breaking up with him. I just wish he didn't go so crazy about it. I would feel much better if he handled the breakup more maturely, so we could work together like adults to take care of our child. I may not want Curly back but I _do _want him to be in his baby's life."

"I see what you mean," Nadine told her.

"Yeah—seriously, he hasn't even found a way to _contact _me since I left," Rhonda spoke." He doesn't know _any_ of details of my pregnancy—how healthy the baby is, the _gender _of the baby. He knows nothing because he hasn't even reached out to me and neither has his parents. I mean, does he even give a shit at this point? When he _thought _I was going to stay in Hillwood so we can be together, he was all happy and willing to be "Super Dad" and stuff like that but since I dumped him he decided to forget about me? Is that how it is now? He can't just leave me stuck like this. How dare he?!"

"Who knows _what's_ been going through Curly's head lately," Nadine sighed." Nowadays, he doesn't even seem like he _has_ a single thoughtin his head."

"I'm confused," Rhonda said, with a puzzled facial expression.

"We saw him about two weeks ago at the grocery store," Patty explained." He was just walking around all sluggishly pushing the shopping cart. He was all pale and emotionless-looking; like a zombie or something."

"He looked like he was doped out on anti-depressants or something," Nadine added.

"He's bi-polar," Rhonda reminded her.

"I know but the point is, he doesn't even seem like…..himself," Nadine insisted." You know how Curly is usually all animated and obnoxious, always making a scene wherever he's at. But now he's just so lifeless and zombie-ish, like Patty described. We wanted to ask him how he's doing but he just looked so out of it that we just decided to leave him alone."

"But why didn't you guys tell me this two weeks ago?" Rhonda asked." I mean, we call, text and skype each other all the time."

"We didn't want to give you anything to worry about," Patty replied, truthfully.

"Yeah, we weren't even sure if you wanted to even _hear _his name after everything that happened before you left," Nadine explained.

Rhonda stared down at her lap yet again and shook her head, trying to process this unpleasant information.

"Look, all I'm saying is maybe you should give Curly the benefit of the doubt," Nadine suggested." I don't think he's purposely avoiding you or the baby that he helped you create; maybe he just needs time to heal and pull himself together."

"Yeah and rumor has it he _did _spend a few weeks in a psychiatric hospital," Patty said." You even said yourself that you _wanted _him to get help. Right?"

Rhonda sighed and replied." Right."

"So, don't worry, honey," Nadine said, giving Rhonda a comforting squeeze on her shoulder." I'm sure he'll get reasonably better before the baby is born. Well, Curly Gammelthorpe will always be _Curly Gammelthorpe _but, you know what I mean."

Rhonda and Patty laughed at Nadine's last statement.

"It's going to be fine, Rhonda," Patty assured her.

"Aw, you girls are the best," Rhonda said, gently squeezing her friends' hands." You always cheer me up."

"No, _you _are the best," Nadine insisted." Seriously Rhonda, you're my hero. I might go on and on about how happy and lucky I am to have Sid support me through this pregnancy but I don't know what I'd do if I had to be all alone on the other side of America, going to school, studying and doing homework all while I'm preparing to soon become somebody's _mother_."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Rhonda groaned.

"No, Rhonda, I'm not trying to rub it in," Nadine assured her." Listen to me, girl. I'm just telling you how _strong _you are being able to do this without a guy around. I don't know if I could be that strong."

"Neither do I," Patty admitted." I do expect a lot from Harold…..and rightfully so, he _did _get me pregnant, after all. And God knows he gets on my _last _nerve at times but he's taking really good care of me. I don't think I could do this without him. So Nadine's right; Rhonda, you _are _strong. Don't ever doubt yourself."

"Hey, even a diva bitch like me doubts herself at times," Rhonda joked.

They all giggled for a few seconds.

"Precisely why we need to raise a toast," Nadine declared, lifting her hand into the air." Pretend we have a champagne glass in our hands."

Patty and Rhonda exchanged confused glances and then looked back at Nadine.

"Hey, stop looking at me like I'm a weirdo and just raise your invisible champagne glasses in the air!" Nadine exclaimed.

Patty and Rhonda giggled but they did as told.

"I'd like to raise a toast to…" Nadine began.

"This beautiful diva bitch right here?" Rhonda joked, patting herself on the chest.

"No, bitch—to all of us," Nadine shot back, playfully." But yeah, especially you."

"Aaaaw," Rhonda cooed, feeling fluttered.

"I'd like to raise a toast to you, me, Patty and all the other baby mamas in the world," Nadine stated.

"Baby mamas? Ghetto much?" Patty reacted, with a chuckle.

"Girl please, we all got our asses knocked up on prom night and our men didn't even put a _ring on it," _Nadine smirked." We didn't conceive these babies in a "traditional" fashion, therefore, we are their baby mamas."

Patty shrugged and chuckled again." I guess."

"Good point; I may be a rich, white Catholic girl but I'm as hood as they come…okay?" Rhonda said, imitating a "ghetto accent"." So fuck it; let's toast."

"Fuck it," Patty agreed, raising her invisible glass higher.

"To the baby mamas?" Rhonda said.

"To the baby mamas!" Patty and Nadine cheered in unison.

They clinked their invisible champagne glasses together and laughed yet again. Once again, the three girls embraced each other, relishing being together again for the time being. As promised, the Lloyds took the three of them out to go shopping for baby clothes and accessories. They had a ball and they couldn't stop smiling if they tried. To top off that wonderful night, they had dinner at the restaurant that Sid and Harold worked at. Harold cooked most of the meals that ultimately went to their tables. Although Sid was their server and he made sure that the three of them were granted discounts, Rhonda still tipped him very generously for his service.

Later on that night, the girls all spent the night at Rhonda's, talking for hours and reminiscing about old times until they finally went to sleep. Rhonda's first day back home was fun and amazing but she decided that a conversation with Curly was overdue. She needed to know how he was doing and discuss a parenting plan for their unborn child. Even though Patty and Nadine suggested that she gives Curly time and space, Rhonda insisted on having a talk with him, in person, as soon as possible. So, that's exactly what she prepared to do the following day. Will it go well?


	14. Thanks For My Child

(_I'll stay and watch you grow. I'll raise you by myself. One woman show! You make life worth singing a song. With you right here with me, I'll have the strength to go on.) _(Rhonda's thoughts for her baby)

_*_**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Cheryl "Pepsii" Riley***

Having a conversation with Curly has been heavy on Rhonda's mind, especially when she woke up the next day. As much as she valued her best friends' input, she ultimately decided to ignore Nadine and Patty's advice about giving Curly time and space. Rhonda found no reason to procrastinate; the sooner the better, is what she thought. After they all had breakfast prepared by the maid, Rhonda dropped Nadine and Patty off at their houses, promising to catch up with them later.

Rhonda hasn't driven since in a while and the fact that her pregnant belly has gotten a lot bigger since then, it took a moment for her to readjust to driving. Within minutes, she was back to driving like a pro. Her next stop was the Gammelthorpe residence. Rhonda didn't even call Curly in advance to tell that she was coming over and she didn't even know if he was even home for that matter but she took her chances anyway. She parked her car and made her way up the stoop.

In addition to the weather's freezing thirty-five degrees, Rhonda felt a little chilly inside. Indeed, she was nervous about confronting the father of her unborn child; the boy who tried to kill himself to get her to stay with him. Without a doubt, she could always change her mind but she chose to be brave and determined. After a long, deep inhale and exhale, Rhonda raised her finger to the doorbell.

Before Rhonda had a chance to ring it, the door opened and out stepped a stocky, African-American man with long dread-locks dressed in a work uniform, carrying a box of electrical equipment and shutting the door behind him. Rhonda's face twisted up in confusion.

"Oh don't mind me, little lady," the man said, with a chuckle." I'm just the cable man. I'm just leaving."

"Oh—no problem, do your thing," Rhonda responded, with a polite smile.

The man nodded at her and headed down the stoop. As he walked across the street to his van, Rhonda simply opened the door and walked into the house. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she was startled by the sound of loud stomping into the hallway. Suddenly, a strange girl appeared in the hallway with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, rather rudely." I don't know you!"

Rhonda sucked her teeth and remarked." Okay and I don't know you either."

The young woman took a second look at Rhonda and noticed her obvious pregnancy, even under the long, thick coat she wore.

"Oh, it must be _you_," the girl said, with a sneer.

Before Rhonda could respond and express her bafflement, the girl spun around and walked away. Immediately after that, Rhonda could hear voices in the living room, so she slowly started walking towards that direction.

In the living room, the girl was standing up arguing with a seemingly zoned-out Curly Gammethorpe. Curly was sitting on the sofa with his eyes glued to the TV while the girl's ranting fell on deaf ears.

"Haven't your mom and dad told you that leaving the door unlocked is dangerous!" she shouted." That ex-girlfriend of yours—I think it's her—is here. But it could have been anybody! Why didn't you lock the door when the man left?!"

Curly said nothing; he just stared at the television.

"Hello! Am I speaking Macedonian?!" the girl yelled." Answer me!"

Rhonda cupped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

_Am I speaking Macedonian? Who the hell says that? _She thought. _Weirdo._

Curly shrugged." Why didn't _you_?"

"I was in the bathroom!" the girl replied, loudly.

"Lydia, it's no big deal," Curly insisted, calmly.

"What do you _mean _it's no big deal?!" Lydia wailed." We could've been—"

Before the girl could finish her statement, Rhonda knocked on the wall to grab their attention. While Lydia turned around, Curly just continued to stare at the television.

"Curly?" Rhonda said.

Still, Curly didn't even glance in Rhonda's direction to acknowledge her. Instead, he sighed as if he was displeased about her presence.

"Curly, she obviously wants to talk, so just turn the stupid TV off and let her babble her five minutes of crap, so she can hurry up and get out," Lydia spoke, sternly casting a glare in Rhonda's direction.

Rhonda remained silent but she glared back at Lydia to show her intolerance for her rudeness. It suddenly became obvious that Lydia was Curly's new girlfriend. Although there was something about her demeanor that seemed somewhat mentally unstable, Lydia was not a bad-looking girl. She was around Curly's age or a couple of years older; she stood at 5'6 with a fairly thin frame, a head full of wild, fluffy light-brown curls, small brown eyes, pale skin and a round, full face. Her eyes told the story of a young lady whose probably had a traumatic past and gets protective over her present to shield her future from any more pain.

"Curly, can we talk—please?" Rhonda asked.

"_Suuuuuure_, you can!" Lydia sarcastically spoke up.

"Look, do you mind?" Rhonda said, annoyed." I'd rather to speak to Curly alone."

"Anything you have to say to my boyfriend, you can say to me too," Lydia insisted, defiantly.

With that, Lydia walked over to the sofa, plopped down beside Curly and put her around him. She looked back at Rhonda and casted a devilish smirk in her direction.

"Go on. _Talk._"

_I'm gonna hurt this bitch, _Rhonda thought.

Instead of vocalizing what she was thinking in her head, Rhonda forced a fake smile and responded." Fine. If you're going to be here, I'd appreciate it if you stay quiet. Fair?"

Lydia didn't respond nor did Rhonda wait for a response. Rhonda took a seat on the other sofa and removed her coat as the heat in the house was turned up quite high. Lydia turned the television off and focused her eyes on Rhonda while Curly continued to stare a blank TV screen.

"Curly, can you at least look at me?"

After brief hesitation, Curly turned his face towards Rhonda and got a full view of her for the first time in months. Naturally, it was her growing tummy that caught his eye right away.

"Yeah, I'm getting _humongous, _aren't I?" Rhonda asked, as if she could read his mind.

Curly's lips slowly parted in attempt to reply but he couldn't even begin.

"Wait, wait—don't answer that," Rhonda quickly cut him off, with a giggle of slight embarrassment.

She immediately realized exactly _what _she asked him and she decided not to let him confirm that she was getting "fat". It was common sense that an inevitable size increase comes with pregnancy but for some reason, Rhonda still equated it to fatness. Rhonda has taken tremendous pride in that fact that she's never before weighed over 125lbs in her life; therefore, this was one of the major factors that irritated her about being pregnant. So, she decided to cut to the chase.

"Anyway, I'm six months along now and my due date is March 9th, 2012 although he can come sooner or later than that," Rhonda stated." I said _he, _so obviously it's a boy."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um….congrats, I guess," Rhonda added.

In response, Curly nodded slowly and rather emotionlessly. Rhonda was a more than a little annoyed at Curly's perceptible nonchalance but she remained patient, for the moment.

"Anyway, how am I? I'm fine. Thanks for asking! The baby's fine too. He's going be quite healthy when he's born. No pregnancy complications whatsoever!" Rhonda spoke with the speed of a motorcycle.

Curly and Lydia both stared back at Rhonda as if she has completely lost her mind. Again, Rhonda attempted to remain calm. So, she exhaled before speaking again.

"How are _you, _Curly?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I guess," Curly replied, at last.

"Finally, you speak. My God—I was beginning to forget what your voice sounded like," Rhonda muttered, rolling her eyes.

As Curly began to respond to Rhonda, there was something so off about the way he spoke. His usual lively, flamboyant speech was suddenly comparable to Arnie's—Arnold Shortman's strange cousin from the countryside. Curly's voice had a dullness, a dryness and lack of feeling in it. Rhonda realized that Patty wasn't exaggerating when she said that his whole conduct was now very zombie-like.

"I'm feeling normal, for once in my life, Rhonda," Curly stated." I'm not sad, happy, angry—nothing. I just feel normal; I thank these new meds I'm taking, I guess."

_Wow, and Nadine's theory was correct, _Rhonda thought. _He IS doped out on anti-depressants._

"I see a psychiatrist regularly—first as an inpatient, now as an outpatient," Curly continued." I'm also in this group that helps young adults cope with depression and things like that."

"And that is where he met _meeeee_!" Lydia cheered, proudly.

Instead of verbally replying, Rhonda just shook her head in pity. In all honesty, she wasn't the least bit jealous of Curly's new girlfriend. Still, she couldn't help but to wonder what he's even doing in a relationship(particularly with a girl who seemed equally as psychologically disturbed as he is) when most would agree that he was certainly not in the proper state of mind to be dating again.

"Oh yeah, that's how I met Lydia," Curly added.

"And his parents _adore _me," Lydia bragged.

"How sweet," Rhonda said, with a sarcastic smirk." Anyway, I'm sorry for the way things ended between us, Curly; but I made my decision for all the right reasons and I'm glad that you're getting help. You getting help is the deciding factor of whether I'd let you be involved in this baby's life or not. I _want _my baby to have his father in his life and as long as you're getting better, you deserve a chance to be a good dad."

"I don't really care anymore at this point," Curly told her, softly yet bluntly.

"What?!" Rhonda reacted, appalled.

"What part of 'he doesn't care anymore' don't you understand, Princess?" Lydia chimed in, harshly.

"I wasn't talking to you and I told you to stay _out_ of it," Rhonda snarled.

For some reason, there was something about the way Lydia called her "Princess" that grated on Rhonda's nerves. There was only one person in the world that could ever get away with referring to her as "Princess" and her name was Helga Pataki. Over the years, Rhonda learned that under Helga's aggressive façade, her nicknaming Arnold "Football Head" or Gerald "Tall-Hair Boy" or Rhonda "Princess" was somewhat a way of expressing affection. However, from anyone else, Rhonda interpreted it as disrespect. Therefore, her tolerance of Lydia was running out.

"What do you even need me for?" Curly asked." You dumped me. You made it very clear that you're too smart, too ambitious, too beautiful, too independent and too rich to need me. You can be a mom and dad all in one, right?"

Rhonda sat silently for a second and then let out a laugh. It was an _angry _laugh. She was taken aback at Curly's audacity as well as his choice of words.

When Rhonda's face turned serious again, she retorted." Is that the route you want to go down, Curly? Is _that _where you want to take it? You're right; I _am _rich, beautiful, independent and all those things but every kid deserves to have his dad in his life. That's a void that I could _never _fill. I had both of my parents growing up and so did you! So, how dare you think I'd even _consider_ depriving our baby of that same privilege? You can't be serious! What the hell are you—"

Rhonda stopped and decided not to even finish that statement; she just nodded heatedly and went on to make an exit statement instead.

"You know what? I'm not even going to reduce myself to begging," she declared." You're view on the situation is completely messed up but I shouldn't be surprised. _You're _messed up. You always have been and you always will be unless your psychiatrist is some sort of _miracle worker. _So, I'm sorry I wasted your time and mine but I don't need this kind of stupidity."

With that, Rhonda stood up and started putting her coat back on. Lydia was livid and she wasn't prepared to put up with what seemed like a condescending attitude from her boyfriend's ex, even if she was carrying his child. So, she snapped.

"You bitch!" Lydia screamed, jumping to her feet." How dare you degrade my boyfriend like that? Are you trying to trying to destroy all of the progress he's made since you left, you evil whore!"

There was no doubt that Lydia was pushing Rhonda's buttons but the latter tried one last time to remain calm and try to kill her with her wit instead.

"Oh please, honey, progress went out the window the moment he decided to let _you _be his girlfriend," Rhonda responded, with a sassy grin.

"Fuck you! I am what saved him and he is what saved me, you dumb bitch!" Lydia shrieked, as she walked directly up to Rhonda." Curly and I can _relate. _He can't relate you and the rest of upper class society because all you rich dipshits do is keep others down because you're a bunch of power-hungry, egotistical fucks with no compassion or even a fucking _shred_ of human decency. People like Curly and me may be "crazy" but you're fucking sick! You're _sick_! Drop dead, you fucking monster!"

Unfortunately, Rhonda's rising anger couldn't allow her to see that Lydia was most likely just venting out her inner-frustrations on her and thus, making her pay for those who've wronged her to the point of insanity. Frankly, Rhonda was sick of receiving heat from people just because she was born into wealth. It made her blood boil. Several folks in the past have learned the hard way not to underestimate Rhonda Lloyd. She certainly was no Helga Pataki or Big Patty but she definitely packed a meaner punch than most would expect from a "spoiled, classy rich girl". Still, she thought it was right to give Lydia a fair warning as to exactly who she was dealing with.

"Lydia, listen to me," Rhonda said, calmly but sternly." You're going to back off, lower your voice, shut your mouth and have a seat right now—or you're going to get slapped. Do not take it there with me. Get out of my face—_now." _

"No," Lydia refused.

"I'm warning you…"

"NO!" Lydia shouted.

WHAP! Came the sound of Rhonda's hand smacking Lydia on the side of her face. The slap caused Lydia to fall back into her seat on the couch.

"Oh no way, she did _not _just fucking hit me!" Lydia screeched, in a rage.

She hopped back up to her feet and started wildly swinging her arms in a windmill motion. Rhonda backed up and managed to dodge all of Lydia's hits as she threw a few punches of her own. Three of Rhonda's hits connected with her opponent's face; her right fist caught Lydia twice in the jaw while her left fist caught her once in the forehead.

Curly immediately grabbed Lydia from around the waist and lifted her out of Rhonda's way. Lydia kicked and screamed and demanded him to let her go the whole time.

"Let me go!" Lydia cried, at the top of her lungs." I'm gonna kill you, bitch! You don't fuck with a crazy person! Ever! I'll destroy you, bitch!"

Rhonda just stood still with her hands on her hips, watching Lydia freak out. Curly struggled so much to restrain his enraged girlfriend that they both fell to the floor. Even then, Curly still had to hold on tightly to Lydia.

_Pathetic, _Rhonda thought, shaking her head. _Is THIS what I was going to expose my baby to? Ugh, I'm so out of here. _

Without a second thought, Rhonda simply slung her purse over her shoulder and stepped over the struggling couple on the floor.

"Good luck to you, Curly; thanks for nothing!" Rhonda hollered, as she left the living room.

As she made her way out of the front door, she could still hear screaming and banging from the living room.

"Lydia—babe, take a pill! Relax!"

"No! No! No! I wanna beat the shit out of her!"

Rhonda shook her head and left the house, removing her car keys from her purse. As soon as she walked down the stoop, she felt the baby kicking in her womb. Normally, it wasn't a comfortable feeling but this time, Rhonda became overwhelmed with joy and she fell in love at that very moment. Smiling, she touched her belly.

_Actually, Curly, thanks for my child, _she thought.

With that, she made her way to her car.

**THREE MONTHS LATER…..**

With the passing of Christmas, New Year's and Valentine's Day came the arrival of March; the month in which three babies were expected to be born. Harold and Patty were living in an apartment together and going strong. While Patty was on official maternity leave, Harold continued to work hard, sometimes overtime, as a cook at Sparkle Grub. Sid also continued to earn his living as a waiter at Sparkle Grub and he even worked doubles to stack up his tip income. For the time being, he and Nadine still lived under Nadine's parents' roof but they had every intention of getting their own place. Rather than letting the incident with Curly and Lydia upset her, Rhonda simply put it behind her and focused on the future. She was taking off the spring semester of university to prepare for the birth of her son in Hillwood. Rhonda planned to return to L.A. to resume her studies that August, by then, the baby would be over five months old.

At last, the week of March that all of the expectant parents were waiting for has arrived. On the morning of March 10th of 2012, the Bermans and the Smiths decided to meet each other at Hillwood Medical Center to congratulate each other on becoming grandparents and most importantly, to _meet _their grandchild. The four of them were escorted to the room that Patty was occupying. As soon as they stepped inside, they were overcome with pride and joy.

Patty was sitting up in the bed in her hospital gown, looking completely beat after over fifteen hours of excruciating labor. However, the nature of the occasion was enough to at least, keep a smile on her face. Harold was sitting in a wooden chair near the bed, cradling a sleeping bundle in his arms. Baby Harry was born at 7:07AM, weighing a chunky nine pounds, four ounces. The newborn baby boy was an equal physical resemblance of both his mother and his father. There was even a thin trail of hairs between his brows that would eventually form a unibrow. Although young, innocent and adorable, there was something naturally mean about Harry's face. Harold proudly reasoned that his son was a natural born fighter like his parents.

"Mom, Dad….hey," Patty greeted them, with a warm grin.

"My darling! How are you?" Mrs. Smith responded, full of emotion.

"Great."

While Patty's adoptive dwarf parents walked towards her to greet her with a kiss, Harold's parents walked towards Harold and their newborn grandson in his arms.

Mrs. Berman kissed Harold on the cheek while Mr. Berman gave Harold an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

"Oooh, I'm a grandmother now," Mrs. Berman said, full of emotion." Can I hold him?"

Harold smiled, nodded and carefully stood up to gently pass Baby Harry over to his mother.

Gently holding the baby, Mrs. Berman carefully sat down in the chair and stared into the precious baby's face. Naturally, Mr. Berman, Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith surrounded Mrs. Berman's chair, smiling down proudly at their new grandson. Harold stood over by Patty's bed and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," Harold said.

"I love you too," Patty responded.

The couple grinned at each other and then watched as their parents cooed and smiled at their baby. Suddenly, the joy that Mrs. Berman was filled with became too much, so she finally released her tears and cried.

"Oh Mom, you don't have to cry," Harold told her.

"I can't help it, honey," Mrs. Berman continued to sob.

"I know it's hard, Mom, but gee…he's not _that _ugly," Harold said, looking at his newborn son.

"Oh Harold, don't be silly!" Mrs. Berman exclaimed.

Patty playfully punched Harold in the shoulder and started laughing. From there, everyone in the room erupted into laughter. Harold would probably always be obnoxious and even ridiculous in terms of logic, but everyone had faith in him that he would turn out to be an amazing father.

Three days after the birth of Harold and Patty's child, another expectant couple, Sid and Nadine, was experiencing the same situation. For twenty-one hours, Nadine was going through the worst physical agony she's ever had to endure, being in labor. Sid, his father and Nadine's parents were all there to support her and comfort her during this time. They all were tired and anxious for the baby's arrival but they remained loyal. However, when it came time to actually _deliver _the baby, Nadine was only allowed two guests in the room. So, Sid and Mrs. Robinson stayed in the room while Mr. Gifaldi and Mr. Robinson waited in the waiting room.

Nadine's cervix was fully dilated and the doctor was now urging her to start pushing.

"Okay, dear, try to breathe through the pain and push down," Dr. McCarthy directed her, gently.

By this time, Nadine was exhausted and hurting so badly that all she could do was cry." Nooooo. I can't take this anymore."

"Now ain't the time to give up, gal; I done been in this predicament _twice _when I had you _and _your brudda," Mrs. Robinson said, in her Trinidadian accent." It hurts like Hell but it's gonna be alright."

"But Mommy—" Nadine whined, with tears in her eyes.

"Hush now!" Mrs. Robinson interrupted her." You don't have time for cryin'; leave that shit for the baby."

"Mrs. Robinson—no disrespect but Nadine's already in pain, so why are you being such a drill sergeant?" Sid asked.

"Boy, don't make me box your ass up," Mrs. Robinson retorted." The gal needs to do what the doctor says. Come on, Nadine—push!"

"Babe, you okay?" Sid asked, worried." I hate seeing you in this kind of pain. Do you think you can do this?

"Baby, what other choice do I have?" Nadine replied, weakly." The baby _has _to come out, after all. But thanks for being so concerned."

Nadine knew that her mother was a strong believer of tough love; therefore, she never took Mrs. Robinson's feisty attitude to the heart. Sid, on the other hand, was taking a while to get used to do it; therefore, he was shaking in his boots.

Finally, Nadine started pushing down hard to get the birth process over with, crying and moaning the whole time.

"Excellent! Keep going!" the doctor urged, in a cheery voice.

"Come on, baby, you can do it," Mrs. Robinson encouraged her." Hold my hand."

Nadine held on firmly to her mother's hand and continued to push down. Sid's curiosity led him to take an actual _look _at the birthing process. When he saw a small, human head protruding from in between Nadine's legs, he nearly fainted.

"Ew, this is so creepy," Sid groaned, making a face.

"Sid, you're not helping!" Nadine screamed at him.

"Sorry babe," Sid apologized.

Mrs. Robinson shook her head at Sid's irrational timidity and continued to hold her daughter's hand as she continued to push and expel the new life from body. Even though the sight of childbirth seemed very unpleasant to Sid, he chose to be mature and keep watching. After all, he was _responsible _for this new life and it would be his duty as a father to take care of this life for at least, the next eighteen years.

Finally, a healthy baby girl was born at an even seven pounds at 2:58PM on March 13th, 2012. Sidra Butterfly Gifaldi was the name that Sid and Nadine had made a final decision on. The infant was born with thick, dark hair, round light eyes and a light skin-tone—lighter than Nadine's but fairly darker than Sid's. This emotional event immediately caused Nadine, Mrs. Robinson and _especially _Sid to break down and shed tears of joy. Naturally, when Sid and Nadine's respective fathers joined them in the room moments later, they did the same thing.

"She's so beautiful; Oh God—she's so beautiful," Sid repeated, crying joyfully over the birth of his daughter.

Two days later, last but not least, Rhonda was due to meet the life that she was bearing in her womb for the past nine months. She would soon be joining Patty and Nadine in the beauty of new motherhood. So, on March 15th, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd's life was going to change forever. While Patty and Nadine had given birth in a hospital, Rhonda was planning to have her baby in her home with the assistance of a midwife.

Sixty-one year old Lois Axelrod was a longtime associate of the Lloyd family. She served as a midwife to Mrs. Lloyd when she gave birth to Rhonda nearly nineteen years ago and now, she would be doing the same as Rhonda brings her own child into the world. For many hours, Rhonda has been writhing and wailing in pain. Even though she was in a comfortable king-sized bed in a designated room in the comfort of her own home, the agony of childbirth was inescapable. For her own reasons, Rhonda had asked her father not to be in the room while she's actually _giving _birth; she was a little more comfortable with her mother and the midwife seeing her naked from the waist down rather than her father. It would have felt too awkward for her. Mr. Lloyd was completely understanding as he waited outside of the room while Mrs. Lloyd and Lois stayed by Rhonda's side.

As Rhonda pushed down, she grunted and sobbed." Oh God—Nadine and Patty weren't lying!"

"About what, sweetheart?" Mrs. Lloyd asked.

"This shit _hurts_! That's what!" Rhonda yelled, red-faced and teary-eyed.

Mrs. Lloyd was stunned at her daughter's reaction, particularly because of the language she used in front of her.

"Sorry Mom," Rhonda wept.

"It's okay, honey, just keep going." Mrs. Lloyd responded, softly rubbing Rhonda's head.

"Yes, sweetheart, you're almost there," Lois added, as she looked in between Rhonda's legs.

Rhonda mustered up all the strength she needed to push the infant entirely out of her birth canal. Before she knew it, the sound of a newborn's cry filled the room. The cry was followed by joyous "Aaaaaws" from Mrs. Lloyd and the midwife. Rhonda was almost too drained from the lengthy process to immediately process the fact that the baby finally arrived after what seemed like forever. So, she just dropped back against the pillows and sighed with relief.

Minutes later, after cutting the umbilical cord, cleaning him up and all other necessary steps traditionally taken after a child's birth, Lois smiled widely at Rhonda as she gently handed her newborn son over to her.

"Congratulations Rhonda," Lois said, happily

As Rhonda slowly cradled her baby in her arms, she looked into his eyes—which were wide open. Instantly, she felt a connection, a warm sensation heating up inside of her soul. The baby looked a lot like Curly, particularly the way his upper lip was slightly bigger than his lower lip. Nonetheless, he was a beautiful baby boy and Rhonda regarded him as a gift from the heavens. He almost immediately stopped crying the moment he was held by his mother for the first time.

"Prince," Rhonda uttered her child's name to him for the first time, with a smile on her face.

Mrs. Lloyd stood a couple of feet away, crying with joy as she saw that look on her daughter's face—the look of a mother who just brought a life into the world. Rhonda's smiled widened as tears ran freely down her face; she leaned down and softly kissed Prince on his forehead.

"Rhonda, sweetheart, he's so precious," Mrs. Lloyd said, beaming down at her first grandson.

"Yes, Mom—he is," Rhonda agreed, never taking her eyes off of her baby.

"Oh sweet Lord—this moment is too beautiful for words," Mrs. Lloyd was full of emotion." I've got to bring your father inside!"

Mrs. Lloyd hurried out of the bedroom and quickly walked towards the stairs.

From there, she called for her husband." Buckley! Buckley! Honey, come upstairs and say hello to our new grandson!"

Although Mr. Lloyd instantly felt a joyous sensation race through his heart when his wife relayed the news to him of their grandchild's arrival, there was something else he wanted to do first. There was a problem that he wanted to address once and for all.

Without a second thought, Mr. Lloyd picked up his phone and dialed the Gammelthorpe residence.

"Hello?" A groggy, grumpy Mr. Gammelthorpe answered." Who is this?"

"This is Buckley Lloyd; Rhonda's father."

"It's almost four in the morning, pal!" Mr. Gammelthorpe reacted, grumpily.

"Indeed; and my daughter has been suffering extreme pain all day and night just to give life to the child that _your_ son is equally responsible for," Mr. Lloyd responded, assertively." The least you can do is inform Thaddeus. If you and your wife are confident that you've raised a _real _man, you'd wake him up and allow me to have a talk with him."

Mr. Lloyd didn't sugarcoat his statement. He could always take the easy way out and acknowledge that Prince was born to a young woman who had more than enough wealth to raise him alone. However, principle was far more important to Mr. Lloyd than money could ever be. He was a devoted father to his daughter; therefore, he would see to it that his grandson has his father in his life as well. But how would that conversation go?

_(I understand your language; your baby talk. You've got to crawl before you walk) _(Patty's thoughts for Harry)

_(There you are just looking so beautiful, and all the while…) _(Nadine's thoughts for Sidra)

_(You're wrapped in blankets; you are my love child) _(Rhonda's thoughts for Prince)

_(Thanks for my child) _(the thoughts of the three new mothers)

.


	15. Whip Appeal

(_How are we supposed to know when something is wrong? Well, we've got a way to communicate, it keeps a happy home.) _(Sid's thoughts for Nadine)

_*_**The title of this chapter is named after a song by Babyface***

Shortly after sunrise, Curly took a brave step out of his dark, thoughtless mental state by heading over to the Lloyd residence. He stared expressionlessly at the large, luxurious house from the backseat of his father's car. His parents accompanied him for emotional support. Despite his messy relationship history with Rhonda, they all came to the conclusion that it definitely wouldn't hurt for him to step up and get acquainted with his newborn son.

"Are you ready for this, son?" Mr. Gammelthorpe asked.

"I guess," Curly shrugged.

"Don't let that girl get to you, honey," Mrs. Gammelthorpe advised him." This isn't about her; it's about the baby."

"Mom, I'm over Rhonda; I really am," Curly insisted, quietly." I was just hoping to put _everything _behind me—including the baby."

"Thaddeus, as much as I hate to hear someone criticize my kid, Rhonda's dad _did _have a point," Mr. Gammelthorpe stated, honestly." It's not fair for you to abandon your fatherly duties when you were pleasant enough to have both of _your _parents in your life."

"That's right," Mrs. Gammelthorpe nodded." We're going to prove Rhonda and her snobby parents that your father and I didn't raise a deadbeat. Understand?"

"Sure," Curly muttered.

With that being said, the Gammelthorpes got out of the car and headed onto the property of the Lloyds. A few seconds after ringing the bell, the maid opened the door and greeted them.

"Good morning; you must be the Gammelthorpes," she said, with a polite smile." Please come in; the Lloyds are expecting you."

Curly and his parents thanked the maid as they entered the house. They were all offered something to drink to which they respectfully declined. The maid led the three of them upstairs to the bedroom that Rhonda had given birth in. Rhonda was still sitting in the bed rocking Prince in her arms as her parents and the midwife stood up; they were startled when they looked up to see the Gammelthorpes near the door.

"Oh—hello, thanks for coming," Mr. Lloyd said.

"Daddy!" Rhonda exclaimed, in dismay.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What is he doing here?" Rhonda demanded, angrily pointing at Curly." I didn't ask you to invite him."

Curly glared at Rhonda for a second and then turned around to leave but his father grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Thaddeus—wait," Mr. Gammelthorpe said.

Curly reluctantly stood still but he and Rhonda refused to even look at each other.

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but Rhonda was not expecting to see him," Mrs. Lloyd said, firmly.

"Your husband called us to come here," Mrs. Gammelthorpe informed her.

"Buckley!" Mrs. Lloyd reacted.

"Listen, I have a business to run, I have to open up in less than two hours," Mrs. Gammelthorpe stated." But I'm here for a reason and that is to support my son while he connects with the child that he has with your daughter."

"She's already given him a chance to do so, Mrs. Gammelthorpe, and he dismissed her," Mrs. Lloyd spoke.

"Well, he's here _now _and the child isn't even half a day old yet, so what does it matter?" Mrs. Gammelthorpe argued." Your husband, my husband and I all wanted Thaddeus to do the right thing by coming to see his son. Despite what I thought about your daughter—"

"Whoa! I beg your pardon? You think there's a problem with _my _daughter?!" Mrs. Lloyd responded, offended.

"Settle down, please," Mr. Lloyd said, gently yet firmly.

"Yeah, _please _do," Rhonda added, feeling annoyed." I was in pain all night just to bring this baby here and the last thing I need to hear is a bunch of fighting. If that's what you're all going to do, then please go away. Mom, that includes you—no disrespect."

"Well, what do you want, Rhonda?" Curly spoke up for the first time." Do you want us to stay or go?"

"It depends. If you're here because my dad pressured you then you can leave _now_," Rhonda replied, in a stern tone.

Curly was quiet for a few seconds and then he said." I'm here because…I want to be."

Rhonda glared at him silently and unconvinced.

"I want to meet my son," Curly decided.

Rhonda sighed and then said." Well, he's right here."

The room got suddenly silent as Curly approached the bed. Taking a seat on the side of the bed, he reached out his hands and took Prince into his arms as Rhonda carefully handed him over. Having been so caught up in arguing, Curly's mother and father smiled as they took an actual _look _at their newborn grandson as Curly held him.

At last, the tension in the room was gone. Mr. Gammelthorpe put his arm around his wife as she suddenly began to shed tears.

The silence was broken when Mr. Lloyd cleared his throat." Mr. and Mrs. Gammelthorpe, why don't we all have a chat in the living room and perhaps, a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, I suppose a cup of coffee couldn't hurt," Mr. Gammelthorpe agreed.

Mrs. Lloyd smiled at Mrs. Gammelthorpe for the first time since their arrival and said." Wow, I was tears in too. Isn't our grandson just precious?"

"Absolutely," Mrs. Gammelthorpe agreed, sobbingly.

Mrs. Lloyd gently took Mrs. Gammelthorpe by the hand and led her out of the bedroom as their husbands and the midwife followed behind. At last, Rhonda and Curly were alone with their baby. Rhonda watched as Curly cradled Prince in his arms but she couldn't help but to wonder why his face had no type of expression on it whatsoever.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked.

"I'm still trying to process all of this in my mind," Curly replied." I'm a parent now. It's all so sudden."

"I know," Rhonda nodded, in agreement.

They were quiet again for a moment until Prince opened his eyes and stared up at his father for the first time. It was at that moment that Curly finally cracked a smile as if all he needed was to see his son's eyes to begin that bond with him. When Curly smiled, Rhonda smiled too.

"I love him already and I don't even know his name," Curly said.

"It's Prince."

"Hi Prince," Curly spoke, softly." I'm Curly—I mean, I'm _Dad."_

"Thank you for coming, Curly," Rhonda told him.

"No Rhonda, thank you," Curly said, smiling.

From that moment on, all has been forgiven as Prince won the heart of his father. Although Curly and Rhonda's relationship was history and thus, over for good, they'll always have a connection as they have given each other their first child to raise with love. Curly's parents had a chance to meet and hold their grandson and they quickly fell in love with him. For Rhonda, it was a great relief to have finally come to this after everything they've been through.

**Two Months Later**

After working from eight in the morning to six in the evening, Sid was driving in the used but decent 2003 Acura TL that he recently bought; Harold was sitting in the passenger's side.

"Wanna grab a pizza?" Harold asked.

"We just ate," Sid replied.

"So?"

"I'm not hungry; I'm still full," Sid shrugged.

"Well, I want pizza," Harold insisted.

"Dude, I really don't feel like stopping anywhere," Sid told him.

"Oh, stop whining. I'll wait til I get home to order something," Harold said.

"I wasn't whining."

"Whatever. Anyway, are you coming to chill with the guys tonight?" Harold asked." You know, eat, smoke, talk shit—the usual."

"Maybe," Sid nodded." If it's okay with Nadine."

"Since when did you need _permission _to hang out with your buddies?" Harold questioned." Does she need _your _permission to hang out with Patty and Rhonda?"

"She hardly ever does lately," Sid responded." We all have kids now. Some things are gonna change; that's the way it is, dude."

"Hey, I take care of Patty _and _our son," Harold stated." But I still have a right to hang out every now and then."

"Dude, I didn't say _no; _all I said was that I have to talk it over with Nadine first to see what she needs," Sid explained." That's all."

"_Whipped_!" Harold cracked.

"Fuck you," Sid muttered.

As Harold continued to laugh, Sid ignored him as he continued to drive. When stopped at a red light, a tall, shapely brunette in her mid-thirties walked across the street holding the hand of her five year old child.

"Total MILF," Harold lusted.

"Uh-huh," Sid said, disinterested.

"Definitely whipped," Harold commented." You won't even _look _at a chick who's not Nadine?"

"What's the point?" Sid asked, with a shrug." What's so great about a two second look at some hot stranger when I can just go home and get a two _hour _fuck with my girl?"

"I thought you couldn't last two minutes!" Harold teased.

"Hey, shut up. I improved a lot," Sid blushed." Nadine even told me so."

"I'm just messing with you, dude."

"Besides, I haven't had any pussy in months," Sid told him." After the baby was born, the doctor said to wait six weeks. Even when the six weeks were up, we never had time. Working, staying up all night with the baby—it's been rough."

"So, that's why you should hang with us tonight, dude!" Harold exclaimed." We're _off _tomorrow and we hardly ever get Saturdays off. Are you really trying to waste it?"

"It won't _be _a waste if Nadine and I have sex tonight," Sid insisted.

"That's the only reason why I'm not staying in with Patty tonight," Harold stated." Once we get the baby settled, she'd rather go to sleep than to have sex. You're not the only who's been sexually negotiated here!"

"You mean _neglected_," Sid corrected him.

"Whatever, dude."

"I wouldn't say I've been _neglected_," Sid explained." I haven't had any pussy in months; I do get blowjobs though!"

"Oh, you suck! No pun intended," Harold groaned." I can't even get _that. _I get nothing!"

"I feel for you, dude," Sid nodded." Look, I'll talk to Nadine and see if she's okay with me going out. That's the best I can do."

Harold just sighed and shrugged. It was amazing how demanding the job that is parenthood could be. Although Sid was obviously less frustrated with it than Harold was, even he couldn't help but to wonder at times where he'd be today had he not gotten Nadine pregnant. Nonetheless, both guys loved their girlfriends and children.

Upstairs in the living room of the apartment, Patty was in the middle of bathing two month old Harry in his baby bath tub. The chunky infant cried and wailed the entire time in complaint. Suddenly, Patty heard the sound of keys in the door and Harold stepping in to the apartment.

"Look; Daddy's here!" Patty said to the baby.

Harry, however, carried on with his loud crying. Harold walked into the living room and took a seat beside Patty on the sofa.

"What's up, babe?" Harold said.

"Hey," Patty responded.

They gave each other a quick kiss. Patty's hair was a mess and her robe was stained with Harry's spit-up. Most of all, her face had _exhausted _written all over it.

"You look awful, babe," Harold commented.

"Gee thanks," Patty muttered.

"No, I mean—you look tired," Harold explained.

"I am," Patty nodded." Your son is just like you—he doesn't like to bathe."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I am _drained, _babe," Patty continued." Thankfully, my parents called and asked to keep him for the weekend. We can sure use the break."

"Hell yeah," Harold agreed.

"I have no energy left to cook dinner," Patty told him." I see you didn't bring any food home from work. That's fine though; I'm actually in a pizza mood."

"Exactly what I was thinking, baby," Harold said, with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to call and order the pizza," Patty stated." While I'm doing that, I want you to dry him off and get him dressed. His outfit is on the arm on the couch."

"Okay."

Patty stood up and made her way to their bedroom where her cell phone was being charged. Harold lifted his son out of the tub, wrapped him up in a towel and rocked him in his arms. Harry's crying got softer and slower until it ceased altogether.

"God, you're a spoiled little fat-ass just like Daddy," Harold joked.

Harry reacted with a big toothless smile.

"Aaw, that's my boy," Harold cooed.

Once he finished drying Harry off, Harold put a diaper on him, applied baby powder and dressed him in the outfit that Patty picked out for him. After that, he sent a text message to Josh.

**Harold(text): Come pick me up in a couple hrs so we can hang out at Stinky's.**

**Josh(text): Sure. Sid coming?**

**Harold(text): IDK. I don't think so.**

**Josh(text): K. B there later.**

**Harold(text): K.**

Several minutes later, Patty reentered the living room dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans.

"What are _you _dressed for?" Harold questioned.

"I'm taking the baby to my parents'," Patty replied." How else was he going to get there?"

"Don't worry about it, babe," Harold told her." There's no need for you to walk. I'll just have Josh drop him off at your parents'."

"Okay, that's nice of him but he doesn't have to go out his way to do that," Patty insisted." It's only a four-block walk. No big deal."

"Well, Josh and I are going to chill at Stinky's tonight," Harold said." We'll just drop the baby off at your parents' place on the way."

"You're going out tonight?" Patty asked, disappointed.

"Yeah—so?"

"So, we get a whole weekend without the baby and your first choice is to hang with the guys?" Patty questioned him." Don't you want to spend time alone with _me?"_

"Patty, I have tomorrow off—we'll get some alone time then."

"Well, you complain that we haven't had sex in a while; so tonight's a good night for that," Patty argued.

"Well, I haven't hung out with the guys in a while either," Harold insisted." I can have a blast with the boys first and come back home to tap that ass later. Just wait up for me tonight."

"What the hell do I look like, Harold?" Patty growled." You expect me to wait for you to drag your high ass back home whenever you feel like it, so you can have a little quickie with me and go right to sleep?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Unbelievable!" Patty exclaimed." Do you realize how much of a jerk you sound like right now?"

"Ugh, what do you _want, _Patty? You're confusing me!"

Patty bit her tongue before she said something she was going to regret. Instead she just took the baby out of Harold's arms and carried him over to his carriage where she began to fasten up the seat buckles. His weekend bag was already packed and resting in the netted basket beneath the carriage.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Harold asked.

"_I'm _taking him to my parents," Patty replied, sharply." I don't need Josh to do it. Thanks but no thanks."

"Calm down, Patty. Damn!"

"Leave me alone," Patty retorted." Do what you want, Harold. After I drop him off, I can just come back, eat and take my ass to sleep. I don't care what you do or how long you stay out; you just better not wake me up when you come back in. Selfish ass."

"Patty—"

"Shut up," Patty cut him off." I'm done with this conversation. Just save me three slices of pizza when it gets here."

Without another word, Patty left the apartment, pushing the baby carriage along with her. Strong as an ox, she almost effortlessly lifted the carriage up and brought up all the way down the stairs to the lobby of the building. When she got there, she set it back down and pushed it, exiting the building. While she was walking down the block with the baby carriage, her cell phone rang. Pushing the carriage with one hand, she used her other hand to answer the phone.

"What?" she answered, nastily.

"Whoa—okay?" Rhonda responded, in confusion.

"Oh hey! Sorry Rhonda; I didn't even look to see who was calling," Patty chuckled." I just finished yelling at Harold's dumb ass, so I thought it was him calling me. Anyway, I'm taking the baby to my parents'; they're going to keep him for the weekend. So, what's up?"

"Perfect! Curly's taking Prince for the weekend and Nadine said that her parents can watch Sidra while we all go out tonight," Rhonda told her.

"Go out?" Patty said.

"Yeah! My sexy friend Matt from LA came in town to see me and we're all going out to eat at the Chez Paris—me, him, Nadine and Sid," Rhonda told her." You and Harold should come too. This is perfect! How often do you, me _and _Nadine get time away from the babies at the _same _time?"

"It sounds fun but Harold has _other_ plans, which is why I yelled at his ass," Patty replied.

"Uh-oh, what did he do?"

"With the baby being gone for the weekend, he'd rather get high with Stinky and Josh instead of staying in, spending quality time with me," Patty explained.

"So what? Patty, don't let him stop you from having a good time," Rhonda insisted." Come out with us. He doesn't have to come."

"Nah, I think I need to catch up on some sleep," Patty declined.

"Oh, come on!"

"Rhonda, I'm _exhausted_," Patty stated." You've been a mother just as long as I have; you know how it is. Plus, I already ordered a pizza, so I wouldn't be going out with much of an appetite anyway."

"Patty, are you sure?" Rhonda asked, with a sigh.

"Positive."

"Okay, honey; I'll talk to you later," Rhonda said.

"Sure. Have fun tonight, Rhonda."

With that, they hung up. For a second, Patty reconsidered Rhonda's offer but quickly decided against it again. She'd much rather catch up on some much-needed sleep and she saw no point in going out to dinner with two other couples while her own boyfriend wouldn't even come along. Having made her decision, Patty kept walking towards the direction of her parents' residence.

Meanwhile, Sid and Nadine were in the shower together, thoroughly washing their bodies. Nadine's parents weren't home yet and her younger brother, Noah, was downstairs in the living room keeping an eye on baby Sidra. While naked in the shower, Sid and Nadine conversed the whole time.

"Nadine?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, if it's okay with you, I might hang out at Stinky's tonight with Harold and Josh," Sid told her.

"No," Nadine responded, sternly.

"Well—"

"_No, no, no. Hell no_," Nadine continued, firmly." You're not hanging out all night and then coming back here smelling like that nasty ass weed. I know that's all you're going to do and I already told you, if you want to smoke that shit, you're not gonna be let into the house. I don't want my baby smelling that shit on your clothes and you're not going to be stinking up the bedroom with that shit either. I'm not playing!"

"Okay! Okay, baby! Relax!" Sid exclaimed.

"You know I'm not trying to keep you from your boys but some of that shit you all did throughout high school has to change," Nadine insisted." We have a two-month old daughter to look after."

"I know, baby," Sid said, with a smile." You know I'd rather be here with you anyway."

"And our baby?"

"Of course!"

They quickly kissed each other and continued to wash. Sid was always willing to please Nadine and make her happy. She(and their daughter) came first and Sid was devoted to them. As for the weed, the truth of the matter was, Sid and Harold smoked it every day before work. While they both lied to their girlfriends that they don't do it as often, Nadine and Patty were far from stupid. However, Sid knew better than to _come home _high because he knew Nadine would probably slap him.

Nadine put her head under the showerhead to rinse out the shampoo as she spoke." Anyway, baby, I meant to tell you that Rhonda's boyfriend—or whatever you wanna call him—from LA, is treating us all out to eat at Chez Paris tonight. So, that's another reason why you're not going out with the boys tonight—because _we _have plans. It should be fun."

"I ate at work, babe; I'm still kind of full," Sid said.

"So? We're not going out for another two or three hours; I'm sure you'll have _some _kind of appetite by then," Nadine insisted.

"Okay. That sounds fun."

"Yup," Nadine nodded, as she wiped foamy water off her face with her washrag." Shit, I'm _ready _to have some kind of fun tonight."

"I'm ready to have some kind of fun right now," Sid said, slyly and lustfully.

Immediately getting the 'hint', Nadine responded." Can't you wait until later?"

"Noooooo," Sid practically whined." Baby, I need it. It's been so long."

"Okay, but make it quick—well, that shouldn't be a problem for _you_," Nadine agreed, with a teasing smile.

Sid's face entire face reddened with slight embarrassment.

"Sid, I'm just kidding!" Nadine laughed." Don't be so sensitive. Come here, baby."

Nadine placed her hands on the sides of Sid's face and kissed him. They made out for several seconds with plenty of tongue as their hands groped and squeezed each other all over. Suddenly, Sid turned Nadine around to where her back was facing him as he pressed his nudeness against her nudeness. As the shower water rained on them, he slowly entered her, breathing heavy with pleasure, relief and sexual insatiability. Even though Nadine's brother was downstairs keeping an eye on Sidra and the shower water was running hard, Nadine wasn't exactly thinking of if her loud moans and erotic shrieks could be heard or not. Sexual activity was one of Sid and Nadine's most frequent form of communication, excluding the past couple months following the birth of Sidra. The six to eight weeks that the doctor advised them to wait before engaging in intercourse seemed to take forever to be up.

Later on that night, Harold was hanging out at Stinky and Josh at Stinky's place as planned. Even though he was looking forward to getting away from both Patty and the baby, he still felt a little bad about going out instead of spending quality alone time with Patty. As usual, the guys were sitting in the garage, extremely high and passing a blunt around.

"I reckon Sid's the most pussy-whipped little pussy I done ever seen in my damn life," Stinky stated, blunt as ever." He had a chance to hang out with the fellers but instead he done opted to glue himself to that whip-crackin' Nadine."

"Yeah! He's really whipped! That's exactly what I told him too," Harold said." But I'm not going to lie; I feel bad for leaving Patty alone tonight."

"Dude, you're calling Sid whipped. Look at you!" Josh remarked, cradling the blunt between his fingers.

"Hey, shut up, Josh!" Harold exclaimed." If you're going to talk shit then the least you can do is pass the goddamn blunt!"

Before Josh had a chance to respond, Harold quickly snatched the blunt from Josh and commenced to take a deep drag of it.

"Dude! I only took one pull," Josh complained.

"Oh, shut up!" Harold shot back." You're lucky I didn't pound the shit out of you for calling me a wimp! That's what I should have done."

"Harold, calm down for a change," Stinky told him." Face it. Josh has a point. We ain't with our girlfriends tonight. It doesn't mean we don't love 'em. All it means is that we need our manly space and our freedom to hang out with the fellers."

"Yeah but Sid and I have kids with our girlfriends," Harold pointed out." You and Josh don't."

"Well, I reckon that's because Josh and I know how to wrap our willies up!" Stinky exclaimed, cracking up.

Josh also burst into laughter. Hearing his friends laugh and joke made Harold's face redden. He balled his hands up into tight fists and jumped out of his chair.

"Shut the fuck up before I pound _both _of you!" Harold bellowed.

However, instead of being startled by Harold's angry outburst, Stinky and Josh simply exchanged glances, shook their heads and snickered softly. Frankly, they were too high to give any type of real response to Harold's redundantly age-old threat to "pound them".

"Harold, just hand me the blunt and have yourself a seat," Stinky waved him off, grinning from ear to ear.

Harold growled and hesitantly walked over to Stinky to hand him the blunt. After that, he walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Dude, you gotta stop flipping out so much," Josh told him.

"Well, stop acting like a douche," Harold retorted." Both of you."

"Same old, same old," Stinky shook his head." Every time we all get together and get a little fucked up, you start throwin' them temper tantrums whenever one of us makes fun of you. The only thing missin' right now is Sid freakin' out or whinin' like a little lost puppy."

Knowing that Stinky was right, Harold couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha! I done made ya laugh!" Stinky exclaimed." You weren't foolin' nobody, Harold. We know you miss hangin' out with your buddies."

"I do," Harold admitted." I miss you two douchebags!"

"We miss your fat ass too."

"Good times, dudes, good times," Josh nodded, as he took the blunt from Stinky.

It felt like old times hanging out with the guys again. Although they never did much except smoke weed, have silly conversations and occasionally, have band practice. These were the times Harold cherished throughout most of his school days and he surely missed those times. There was no doubt that Patty and Harry meant the world to Harold and he loved them both dearly but naturally, he couldn't help but wonder what if…

Meanwhile, as planned, Nadine and Sid had a great time on their fancy double date at Chez Paris with Rhonda and her beau, Matt, from Los Angeles. The four of them conversed, laughed and savored their scrumptious meals. It was a nice, simple outing and a brief break away from their infants. Rhonda had the luxury of two parents, a maid, a nanny and finally, Curly, to depend on to keep baby Prince whenever she wants to go out. Nadine was able to count on her mother and father to keep baby Sidra.

When Nadine and Sid returned home, they were even luckier. Nadine's ever-lenient parents offered to let their baby sleep with them overnight, so Nadine and Sid could have some more 'alone time' to do whatever they want. Of course, Mrs. Robinson had to jokingly add that they better not be bringing baby number two home nine months later. So, inevitably, Sid and Nadine spent the entire night having round and round after sex until exhaustion got the best of them.

While Harold was practically having regrets about family life, Sid was all about it. The love he had for Nadine and their daughter was stronger than anything he's ever felt for anyone in his life. Nadine, especially, had this alluring fire inside of her that Sid has never noticed until the day she became his girlfriend. Despite the fact that Sid has known Nadine since pre-school, as did the rest of their lifelong friends, he was able to learn so much more about her as they cohabitated and raised a baby together and frankly, he was relishing every moment of it. So, for the most part, Sid's friends' teasing of him being so-called whipped didn't bother him. Would it always be that way or would Sid inevitably give into testosterone peer pressure?

_(Whatever you want is alright with me. 'Cause you've got that whip appeal, so whip it on me. It's better than love; sweet as can be. You've got that whip appeal, so whip it on me.) _(Sid's thoughts for Nadine)


	16. Walk Away

_(I wanna love; I want a fire to feel the burns, my desires. I want a man by my side not a boy who runs and hides.) _(Rhonda's thoughts for Matt)

***The title of this chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson***

The rising of the sun, the cheery sounds of birds chirping and squirrels scurrying around was a typical spring morning. Widely regarded as the season of love, there was someone in particular who was feeling a refreshing reintroduction of romance in her life. After their double date with Nadine and Sid the previous night, Rhonda and Matt retreated to Matt's hotel suite to spend the night together for the first time. As students at Zax-Scesney, the two of them have gone on several dates while Rhonda was still pregnant with Prince. However, when Matt paid a visit to Hillwood, he and Rhonda finally took the next step of their relationship into sexual intimacy, something she wouldn't have done with him when she was pregnant.

The two of them woke up at, more or less, the same time in the morning. However, they just laid nude side by side under the sheets and talked.

"That was so much fun," Matt said, staring at Rhonda with his hazel eyes.

"I agree," Rhonda smiled.

"I missed you a lot," Matt told her." When are you coming back to LA?"

"In the fall," Rhonda replied." I still have my apartment over there, so I'm bringing the baby and I'll just have to find childcare for him while I'm at class."

"For a while, I was wondering if you weren't coming back," Matt admitted." Being a mom _and _a university student isn't easy."

"Please—_nothing _gets in my way," Rhonda insisted, self-assuredly." I'm strong, determined and no matter what the circumstances are, I can take control of any and every situation."

"Yeah, it even shows in the way you make love," Matt stated, lustfully.

"Aw, thanks. And you weren't so bad yourself!" Rhonda said, playfully.

Matt laughed at Rhonda's teasing humor. She laughed too for a few seconds and then her face turned serious again. She moved closer to Matt and rested her head on his bare shoulder.

"But seriously, you were amazing," Rhonda told him." Not just for the sex but—in general. You're an awesome guy; the kind of guy I can see myself _being _with."

"Hmm," Matt murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, what's on _your_ mind?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, we haven't exactly made it official yet; our relationship, I mean," Matt responded.

"I know that," Rhonda said." But I'll be back in California; we have time to _think about it. _If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't. Right?"

"Sure."

"But it can't _not _happen—I mean, look at me," Rhonda said, full of pride.

Matt chuckled and said." Oh, Rhonda, Rhonda, Rhonda…..if only most girls I've dated had _half _your confidence."

"Honey, I'm one in a million!"

The two of them laughed yet again. There was no doubt that Rhonda's conceitedness was actually part of her charm, at least to those who knew her the best.

"I'll tell you what—we'll talk more about this some other time," Rhonda decided." How about some room service?"

"Sounds good," Matt agreed." I am kind of hungry—although one of your tasty kisses will do for now."

"Oooh, not with that morning breath, sweetie," Rhonda joked.

"Sorry about that!" Matt said, cracking up.

So, Matt phoned the kitchen of the hotel and ordered breakfast for himself and Rhonda to be delivered to his suite. They spent the morning together talking, eating and making plans to go out again later on that night. Matt was only going to be in town for less than a week and then he was going back home to Los Angeles. So, Rhonda wanted to make sure that she'd spend as much time with him as she could given that she wouldn't be returning to Los Angeles for at least another three months. He was someone that Rhonda had truly developed feelings for. It wasn't quite on the level of _love_ yet but it wasn't far from it, at least on Rhonda's part.

After leaving the hotel, Rhonda headed back home for a few hours. Even though she was more than thankful that she had genuine people in her life to rely on to take care of Prince whenever she wanted to go out, she was still a devoted mother and never once did she take advantage of her blessings. So, she happily spent the entire afternoon and evening feeding her baby, changing his diapers, holding him and simply showing him all the attention and affection in the world. She was certainly shaping up to be the type of mother that was going to _disprove _the myth that rich parents only show their children love in the form of money and material items. Rhonda genuinely loved and cherished her baby boy; nothing in the world brought her greater joy.

It was close to nine o clock that night and Prince was already sleeping peacefully. Dressed up classily yet sexily, Rhonda was looking forward to yet another date with Matt. The short, magenta Armani Collezioni dress, diamond necklace and red bottom heels that she wore kept her confidence in check, not as though it was going anywhere anyway. While she was waiting for Matt to pick her up at her house in the Jaguar that he was renting for the week, she was having a conversation with Patty via cell phone.

"So Patty, what time are you picking Harry up from your parents tomorrow?"

"Uh, I don't know—probably around six in the evening," Patty replied.

"Great! Because I'm treating you out to lunch tomorrow and I don't want to hear any excuses," Rhonda told her.

"Sure. I'd like that," Patty agreed.

"Oh, that was easy," Rhonda smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't join you, Mike, Nadine and Sid out for dinner yesterday," Patty told her.

"Forgiven. And his name is _Matt_," Rhonda corrected her.

"Oh sorry," Patty said, with a light chuckle." So, you and _Matt _are going out again tonight? You really, really like this guy, don't you?"

"Yes and yes," Rhonda replied, proudly.

"Aaaw. You sound so happy."

"I am; and had you come out with us last night, you would have liked him too," Rhonda said." Nadine and Sid got to meet him."

"Well, as your best friend, I just had to find out how great this guy really is, so I asked Nadine what she thought of him," Patty stated.

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"She said he seems nice but he's kind of quiet," Patty responded." She said she didn't see much personality in him and he's kind of bland."

"Bland?" Rhonda reacted, defensively." No, no—see maybe if Nadine wasn't practically _breastfeeding _Sid every five minutes at the restaurant, she would have been paying attention to just how awesome Matt really is. Nadine and Sid—I love them and all—but they just can't keep their hands off of each other long enough to even notice what else or who else is around them. They give _each other_ so much attention that their _baby _might even get jealous! So, how would she even _notice_ how so-called 'bland' Matt is?"

"Rhonda, relax; I'm sure she wasn't trying to be rude about it," Patty insisted.

"I'm not mad or anything; opinions are opinions," Rhonda said." But I see something amazing in Matt. I'm not in _love _but I haven't felt this way about a guy in a long time. Not even Curly, to be honest, and he's the father of my _child_. Matt is my type in just about every way. He's sweet, sophisticated, charming and gorgeous. He actually reminds me of Lorenzo—minus that sensual Spanish accent, of course."

"Wow. While most girls seem to hate their exes, you never have an unkind thing to say about Lorenzo," Patty pointed out." Soul mates—mark my words!"

"Whatever. That's why he's engaged to Aida—eeew," Rhonda commented, with a shudder." I'm not interested in going back. Once it's over, it's over. Period. And by the way, why does _everyone, _to this very day,think I'm still in love with him? I was just making a brief comparison; I'm not trying to get into yet another conversation about Lorenzo. As I've said a billion times, Lorenzo was my first true love and Curly's my baby's daddy. But I'm all about _future _love, not past love; and for all I know, that future could be Matt."

"Well, if you're really into this guy, there's nothing wrong with trying to see where it goes," Patty said.

"That's the plan," Rhonda responded." I don't know, Patty, I just—I want something special. Something real. Something beautiful. Something fulfilling. Something—"

"Okay, I get it already," Patty cut her off, laughing.

"Sorry—it's just that being with Matt last night made me realize how much I miss having a boyfriend," Rhonda told her." Now that Curly and I are on friendly terms and he's been a great dad to Prince for the past two months, I'm completely over that dysfunctional relationship we had and I'm no longer letting it keep me from finding _the one _for me. Don't mistake me though; my son and my education will _always_ come first—but I am ready for love again. Nadine is the queen of Sid's world; I want something like that. Even you and Harold, as much as you guys fight, have something special. You live together, you love each other, you two are raising your son together and not to mention, you two have been together for a _very, very _long time—long before Harry came long."

"I guess I can't deny that," Patty said." Even though he pissed me the hell off yesterday when the first thing he wanted to do on his night off was smoke pot with the guys, he made it up to me by spending the whole day with me. He goes back to work tomorrow, so we'll also have the whole night together."

"Aaaaaw."

"Yeah, that's us," Patty continued." Annoying each other one minute, loving each other the next."

"See, I can live with that," Rhonda said." That's called a _realistic_ relationship. That's all I want."

"And you'll find it, Rhonda," Patty told her." I'm sure of it."

Rhonda and Patty conversed for a few more minutes until Matt arrived to pick her up for their second date of the weekend. Lately, Rhonda has been missing that sense of romantic companionship in her life. Although she made a conscious effort not to pressure Matt into making their relationship official, she truly saw him as someone she could be with for at least, a very long time. The two of them spent a lot of time together until it was time for Matt to catch his flight back to California.

As the spring and summer went by, the babies Prince, Sidra and Harry were growing rapidly and healthily, thus, bringing their respective mothers and fathers a lot of pride and joy. This stage of infancy was where they were growing the fastest. To be such young parents, it was safe to say that the ones who had given life to these three precious babies were doing a fantastic job.

In addition to their household and family responsibilities, Rhonda, Nadine and Patty hung out often, even if they all had to bring their babies along. Harold and Sid would jam with their instruments in Stinky's garage and of course, get high with Josh and Stinky. There has even been a big reunion of the old gang when childhood friends such as Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Lila and Eugene came back to visit Hillwood while on summer vacation from the universities they attended.

At the end of the summer, that bittersweet time has come for Rhonda to return to Los Angeles and resume her studies as Zax-Scesney University. This time, she will be returning with a five and a half month old baby. However, Rhonda's departure didn't feel as sad as the first time she went away. For one, they all knew what to expect and two, everyone had their own lives. Of course, Rhonda was going to miss her family and friends but she was looking forward to returning to school. She missed the Los Angeles atmosphere, her university and her off-campus apartment, where she and Prince would be residing together. There were also a lot of great people there that she met and was looking forward to seeing again, especially Matt.

Back in California, after Rhonda attending three of her classes, she decided to look for a special someone in the dorms. Prince was being cared for at an expensive but top-notch daycare while Rhonda was at school. Since the fall semester started, she and Matt only had a chance to hang out once. So, she decided to surprise him with another visit at his dorm. While walking through the halls, carrying her bag of textbooks and make-up supplies, she saw a familiar-looking guy in the hallway. He was a tall, thin African-American guy with short dreads and eyeglasses. He was one of Matt's fraternity brothers.

"Oh shit, check it out. Bad-Ass Rhonda Lloyd is in the house," the guy said, smiling." Welcome back to Cali."

"Thanks Ahmad," Rhonda said.

They shared a quick hug.

"I see you had the baby. Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"That's what's up," Ahmad nodded." Congrats. So, what are you doin' here?"

"I'm coming to see Matt," Rhonda replied." Have you seen him?"

"Oh—um, uuuuh—yeah."

"O—kay; what's going on?" Rhonda asked, confused.

"He might be kind of busy right now, so I don't know—" Ahmad started.

Rhonda crossed her arms and stared at Ahmad in confusion.

"Ah, I'm just gonna mind my business," Ahmad decided." Uh, see you around."

With that, Ahmad quickly walked away. Rhonda shook her head and proceeded to walk further down the hall until she reached the door of Matt's dorm room. Before she even had a chance to knock, the door opened and out stepped a short, skinny blond girl with blue eyes. Rhonda eyed her up and down, suspiciously.

"Uh, don't tell me your Matt's girlfriend that I had, like, no idea about," the girl groaned.

Rhonda was silent but the look in her eyes was an unfriendly one.

"Okay, I don't like confrontation, so I'm just gonna, you know—go," said the girl, awkwardly.

Without a second thought, the girl quickly walked away. Two seconds later, Matt stepped out of the room shirtless and wearing a pair of jeans.

"Oh hey, Rhonda, why didn't you call?" he asked." I didn't know you were coming."

"Who was that?" Rhonda demanded.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb," Rhonda said, sternly." Who was that girl that just walked out of your room?"

"Oh, that was just Danielle; we're in chemistry together," Matt told her.

"Chemistry? I bet there's _a lot _of that between you two," Rhonda spoke with a jealous sarcasm.

"Yeah—but she's not my girlfriend or anything and technically, neither are you," Matt insisted.

"Yeah, yeah—we're not official—blah, blah, blah."

"Exactly; so why are you upset?" Matt asked.

"Because I thought that eventually you and I would—" Rhonda started.

"Eventually you and I would _what_?" Matt cut her off." Be together? Raise your baby together? I wasn't planning to play stepdad to your kid."

"Fuck you, Matt," Rhonda snapped.

Angry, she turned around to walk away but Matt tapped her shoulder.

"Rhonda!"

"Don't touch me," Rhonda snarled, pulling away.

"Listen, I didn't—"

"You thought I needed a new dad for my kid!" Rhonda yelled." Are you fucking kidding me? My kid _has _a dad, first of all. Second of all, I'm not some charity case single mother. I'm a damn _wealthy _single mother. Don't _ever _bring up my son in a conversation like this again. Do you hear me?!"

"I hear you loud and clear," Matt responded, embarrassed." In fact, the whole dorm can."

"I don't care!"

"Rhonda, look, I didn't mean it that way," Matt continued." I'm sorry. I just—I felt like you were trying to move a little too fast, ever since I came to see you in Hillwood back in May."

"How the hell was I moving too fast when I told you time and time again that there was no pressure for you to make this relationship official?" Rhonda argued." Yeah—so what, like an idiot, I developed real feelings for you. But even though we haven't officially given each other a boyfriend-girlfriend label, you did not tell me that you were also seeing other girls. But let me guess; since it wasn't official, I can't call it cheating, right?"

"That's right," Matt shrugged, honestly.

"No, that's _not _right," Rhonda insisted, heatedly." How dare you not tell me that I wasn't the only one you were being sexually intimate with? You could have been honest about that, at least. I wouldn't have kept seeing you but I would have _respected _you."

Matt dropped his eyes; even though he technically wasn't cheating on Rhonda since they weren't in an official relationship, he did feel bad for hurting her.

"Rhonda, I like you, I care about you and you're great to be around but I just don't know when I might be ready to talk about taking that next step with you," Matt stated." I'm trying to be honest here."

"Matt, don't play games with me. You _do _know what you want and don't want," Rhonda responded, firmly." What you want is to be free to play the field, free of commitment, for as long as possible. Now, that's fine. You're a typical college guy with many more years ahead of you before you think about committing to one person. I don't hold that against you. What I _do _hold against you, however, is not being straightforward with me about it from the gate."

"But somewhere down the line, it was possible that I could have decided that I'd make that commitment to you," Matt told her.

"Yeah, that's what I was _hoping for _but that's not the point here," Rhonda debated." The point is that you're _sleeping _with other girls and not telling me. That doesn't make you a cheater—technically—but it definitely makes me uncomfortable that I could have sex with you not knowing if some random skanky bitch was all over you just a few minutes or hours ago."

"Oh—well, I'm sorry," Matt apologized.

"I forgive you but…we're done here," Rhonda decided.

Matt sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"No hard feelings; I promise," Rhonda told him, equally disappointed.

Without another a word, Rhonda turned around and walked away, thus, ending her fling with Matt. For the most part, he was not an indecent guy; the problem is he and Rhonda were both looking for two completely different things and he failed to communicate that to her. It was a shame because before Rhonda returned to Los Angeles, she even briefly considered leaving Prince in Hillwood with her parents for the semester; that way Prince would be closer to his father and Rhonda would have freed up time on her schedule to spend with Matt. Thankfully, she decided not to do that.

As Rhonda left the dorm, she felt like crying but she kept her head up high and stayed strong even though it hurt to do so. Matthew Mapston was just another relationship(if you care to call it that) in passing. Rhonda was bound to find someone else and then someone other that. After all, in love, people take their chances.

Back in Hillwood, Nadine and Patty both resumed their university studies as well. Being a couple years older than her best friends, Patty had already earned an Associate's Degree from community college, prior to enrolling in university. Nadine was also working part-time as a receptionist at an Auto-Dealership while Patty was working as a manager at a fast food restaurant. Sid and Harold still worked as a server and cook, respectively, at the restaurant Sparkle Grub.

One Wednesday afternoon at work, Sid was assigned to train a new employee named Ashley to be a server and show her how to do things such as greeting customers. taking orders, punching the orders in the computer system and printing checks. Ashley stood at 5'4 with a plump, full-figured body, long flowing dirty-blond hair and small green eyes. As one of the best money-makers in the restaurant, she was fortunate to be trained by Sid.

Ashley headed back into the kitchen carrying a plate of steak, onion rings and broccoli. She looked around for the food expeditor(the one in charge of labeling the meals completed by the cooks with tickets that contained the table number and name of the server) or 'expo'. Harold was in the back putting a cheeseburger together when Ashley got closer to the counter.

"Hey Harold, where's the expo?" Ashley asked.

"He went to the bathroom, I think," Harold replied, smiling." Why? What's up, Ash?"

"One of Sid's customers is complaining that this steak is way too bloody," Ashley told him.

"I thought he wanted it rare."

"Apparently not," Ashley shrugged." I guess he wants it medium rare. So, can you cook it a little more?"

"Ugh," Harold groaned.

"Please?" Ashley pleaded, flirtatiously." It's for Sid's customer and I'm training with him, so it helps me out to."

"Anything for you," Harold grinned.

Ashley smiled as she handed Harold the plate where he took the steak and placed it back on the grill to cook a little further.

"Thanks; I'll be back for it in a few minutes," Ashley said, with a wink.

She turned around and walked out of the kitchen, swaying her hips to keep Harold's attention—and it worked. This was only Ashley's second day on the job yet she managed to grasp Harold's interest. Even though she was aware that he had a girlfriend and a baby at home, she has been flirting with Harold nonstop. She had a thing for big guys and for her, there was something oddly attractive about Harold. Although there was nothing physical taking place between the two of them, Harold was discreetly thrilled to be getting some kind of female attention besides what he had at home with Patty.

_Gee, that girl is gonna get me in a lot of trouble with Patty, _Harold thought. _I better keep my distance._

Girls have flirted with Sid on occasion as well but he had no problem letting them know about Nadine, their daughter and his undying loyalty to them. So, it kind of disappointed him to see Harold flirting with another girl, particularly one at work. However, Sid chose to stay out of it. There was no way he was going to violate guy code by telling his best friend's girlfriend about him flirting with another girl.

After work that night, Sid was giving Harold a ride home as usual, talking along the way.

"Uh, Sid?"

"Yeah?

"There's nothing going on between me and that Ashley girl," Harold told him.

"Hey, it's none of my business," Sid insisted.

"If I wasn't with Patty, I would fuck her though," Harold admitted." Just being honest."

"Dude, that's _your _business," Sid said." I'm staying out of that one."

"Cool, so don't mention anything to Nadine; she _will _tell Patty," Harold stated.

"Harold, what part of 'I'm staying out of it' don't you understand?" Sid asked, annoyed.

"I'm just making sure!" Harold exclaimed." Don't tell Nadine anything about me and Ashley because like I said, she will tell Patty and then my ass in deep shit. Face it. You do everything for Nadine and you tell her everything. So, I'm just watching my back."

"Please don't start this shit again," Sid retorted, aggravated.

"Hey, I'm not going to call you whipped again," Harold told him." All I'm saying is, I don't want you mentioning anything to Nadine about Ashley. You'd mind your own business but Nadine wouldn't. She is Patty's best friend, after all. Besides, there's nothing _to say _about me and Ashley because there's nothing going on. She did give me her cell number though."

"Ugh! Dude, drop it already! I don't give a shit!" Sid exclaimed." Goddamn it. I don't care about what you're doing or not doing with Ashley. That's _your_ problem. _You're _the one who's going to have to answer to Patty if she somehow finds out—which, for the tenth fucking time, won't be from me or Nadine. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring me or my girl into this conversation. In fact, I didn't even wanna _have_ this conversation! So, do what you want. Wreck everything you have with Patty and your son if that's what you please to do. That's not my problem; I have my _own _proprieties."

"Sid, you need to pull your hand out of your own ass for a second!" Harold raised his voice.

"The phrase is 'pull your _head _out of your own ass', genius," Sid rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" Harold barked." Pull your head out of your own ass and stop being so self-righteous! While you're at it, pull your head out of _Nadine's _ass and take a minute to see that it's okay to think about other girls as long as you're not _doing _anything with them. So, don't fucking judge _me_!"

"Harold, _you _brought it up!" Sid argued.

"Because you were shaking your head and giving me stupid ass looks whenever I even _looked _at Ashley!" Harold argued back." So don't tell me you were minding your business."

"Dude, can we _please _drop it?" Sid attempted to ask.

Harold exhaled deeply and respected Sid's wish to end the debate. The rode in silence for another couple of minutes until Harold spoke up again.

"Sid, do you mind stopping at this supermarket? Harry needs more diapers."

"Oh shit. Thanks for reminding me; Nadine texted me two hours ago and told me that Sidra needs more diapers too," Sid said.

So, Sid made a left turn down the block where the supermarket was.

"See, Patty didn't even _have _to tell me that our son was running out of diapers," Harold pointed out." That's because I'm a _good _dad. Fuck what anyone else thinks."

"Harold, shut up. No one said you weren't," Sid muttered.

After parking the car, the two of them headed inside of the supermarket to purchase diapers and a few other supplies for their babies. Like the best friends that they are, Harold and Sid quickly went back to laughing and joking on the ride back home as if they weren't arguing with each other a few moments ago.

As time went on, things were going well for everyone, more or less. Rhonda didn't take long to get over Matt; she just kept on moving with pride and strength as she always did. Sid continued to treat Nadine like the queen she was in his eyes and Harold, although obviously curious about other women, was still very much in love with Patty and couldn't imagine life without her. However, things were bound to change in the lives of all of them, sooner or later. Where would they all stand with each other in a couple of years or less?


	17. How Deep Is Your Love

***The title of this chapter is named after a song by The Bee Gees***

**Over A Year Later**

Time seemed to have flown past with the utmost swiftness. It was the middle of December in 2013; the three respective offspring of Rhonda, Nadine and Patty were over a year and a half old; twenty-one months to be exact. All three babies, Prince, Sidra and Harry were walking effortlessly by then and even _attempting _to speak. Words such as 'no', 'mommy' and 'daddy' were used most frequently by these adorable, ever-growing lads. Between work and education, their parents all continued to do the best that they could in raising them.

It was past midnight when Sid was driving home from work one Saturday night. For him, it was an exhausting but rewarding day. He was working a double that day, coming in at eight in the morning and leaving at twelve o clock midnight. His hard work earned him a little over four hundred dollars in tips. Since he, Nadine and their daughter finally moved out of Nadine's parents' house shortly before Sidra's first birthday, he and Nadine was going to need all the money they could to support their family.

As Sid was driving and looking forward to nothing but a good night's sleep when he got home, never did he imagine that, on his way home, he would stumble upon something—or someone—that would greatly impact and change his life, perhaps _not _for the better. It was the night he met a young woman by the name of Priscilla Corvi. Stopping at a red light, there wasn't much traffic at that time except for a black car right in front of Sid's. All of a sudden, the traffic light turned green and the black car was not moving or going anywhere.

"What the hell?" Sid grunted, in confusion.

He honked his horn as a way to get the car ahead of him to pay attention to the green light and drive. When the car continued to sit still, Sid sighed with annoyance and attempted to go around but he stopped when he saw the passenger's door of the car in front of him fly open. Out stepped a tall, young lady with curly dark hair with light-brown streaks that hung about inch above her shoulders and pale skin. She had on a gray trench coat, a knee-length white skirt with black fishnet stockings underneath and a pair of new yet inexpensive gray, high-heeled boots on her feet. She was also carrying a black purse.

Standing in the middle of the street, the woman started cursing at whoever the driver was. Even with his windows rolled up, Sid could hear what sounded like a thick, New York-Italian accent.

"You're a real fucking scumbag, you know that?!" she screamed.

"Fuck you, you dirty, slut bitch!" the driver, apparently a male, screamed back.

"Your _mother _is a slut, you asshole!" the woman yelled." Considering that you can disrespect a fucking woman like that in public is a fucking testament to the screwed up job that the bitch who bred you did with _raising _you!"

Taking obvious offense to that verbal low-blow, a full, unopened, plastic water bottle went flying out of the window at full speed. Luckily, the woman dodged it just in time but it only enraged her even more. Immediately after that, the mystery man behind the wheel finally started driving off.

"I will _fuck you up, _you stupid fucking coward!" the young woman cried out as the vehicle fled from sight." When I see in you in New York, I'm going to get someone to knock you the fuck out! Dickhead!"

Sid witnessed the entire scene in a mixture of shock, pity and disgust. As a young man who was nothing but sweet and caring towards his girlfriend and his daughter, it disturbed him to see a female, even a female he didn't know, be humiliated and disrespected that way. If only Sid had the courage and the energy, he would have bolted out of his car and beat that guy senseless before he sped off. Suddenly, the beeping of a couple cars that just pulled up behind him snapped him out of his thoughts.

Sid put his hand up to the drivers behind him as a signal of an apology for his lack of attention on the road. The woman was already on the sidewalk, walking promptly. Each stride of her feet was taken in angry and aggravation. She also had a lit cigarette in her hand. Concerned, Sid pulled over to the right at the side of the curb to let the cars behind him pass by. Holding his foot on the break, he rolled his passenger's side window down and spoke to the distressed woman.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sid asked.

"Do I look okay?" the woman responded, with frustration in her tone." Didn't you see what that fucking loser just did?"

"Yeah, I did and I'm so sorry," Sid responded, sympathetically." Should I, um, call the police for you or something?"

"No, he's going to need the police because if I _ever _see his ass, he's _dead!" _she shouted.

"Screw it; I'm sure he's not even worth it," Sid insisted.

"Listen, I appreciate your concern but it's freezing out here and I need to get home as soon as possible," she said, straightforwardly." If you're not driving me home then I'd rather keep walking, so I can get the hell out of this damn cold."

"Come on; hop in," Sid urged, motioning with his hand.

"Should I put out my cigarette or—?"

"No, don't worry about it. Come in."

The young woman quickly hurried to the passenger's door of Sid's car, took a seat inside and shut the door. Easing off of the brake and putting his foot on the gas, Sid started moving again.

"Before I even asked if you were okay, I had every intention on offering you a ride," Sid told her." What a complete asshole that guy was. No one deserves to be treated like that. Was that your boyfriend?"

"Hell no!" she exclaimed." I don't get into relationships with guys like that. Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, well, I just thought that—"

"No, that was not my boyfriend," she cut him off." He was simply a date. He went out for the first time and he was the most boring, arrogant, inattentive bastard I've ever met. We have nothing in common and his stupid pride couldn't handle the truth, so we had a big argument and what you just witnessed is what it eventually escalated to. Ugh, and he really thought he still had a chance to fuck me tonight. In his dreams!"

"So what? You don't have sex on the first date; only a pig wouldn't respect that," Sid commented.

"Listen, I am the realest, most straightforward bitch you will ever meet," she stated." If I'm into a guy enough to fuck him on the first date, I'll do it. I've _done _it. I don't give a fuck. But as soon as I notice something about him that I see as a turn off—not a chance!"

Listening to this young woman speak was astonishing to Sid. He seemed to be learning a lot about her despite knowing her less than five minutes.

"Boy Howdy. You seem like a fearless soul," Sid told her, with a chuckle." Total opposite of me. You must be really bold to get into a stranger's car right after some other guy just pulled some really jerk-ish crap on you."

"Oh please, I know looks can be deceiving but you're probably the most harmless looking thing I've ever seen," she said, laughing for the first time." How old are you? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

Sid blushed and replied." Uh no, I actually just turned twenty-one last month."

"I'm only a year older than you," she told him.

"Wow, I thought you were even older than that," Sid said.

The girl glanced over at him as if shocked at his comment. She took a drag of cigarette and exhaled.

"No, I'm not saying you look old," Sid quickly said, nervously." I just—I don't know."

"Oh, it's okay, don't worry about it," she chuckled." I had a few rough years in my young life, so it probably shows in my face."

Sid took a quick but thorough glance at her face and then refocused on the road. He found her strangely attractive. She had a round face and a set of full lips, much like those of actress Angelina Jolie. There was something about her pretty, copper-colored eyes that told the story of a young lady who has had a difficult past.

"So, what's your name?"

"Priscilla," she told him, before taking another drag of her cigarette." Yours?"

"Sid."

"I forgot to thank you for the ride," Priscilla said." How rude of me."

"It's okay," Sid said." By the way, I can tell by the way you talk that you're Italian. Am I right?"

Priscilla nodded." Yup. I'm Italian. Born and raised in Queens, New York. I just moved to Hillwood about four months ago."

"Nice," Sid nodded." I'm Italian too but I don't sound like it."

"Yeah, you don't."

"So, where exactly am I taking you, Priscilla?"

"I live on Stowbridge Street, right across the street from that Laundromat that used to be there."

"Oh yeah, I know where that is," Sid said." My dad lives about four blocks from there, actually."

"Again, I really appreciate this ride, Sid."

"No problem," Sid assured her, with a smile.

"Oh, there's a car seat in the back," Priscilla observed." You have a kid?"

"Yeah, a daughter."

"Aaaw, do you have a picture of her?" Priscilla asked, curiously.

"Of course. _Lots_."

Sid handed Priscilla his iphone and pointed her out to a series of photos of Sidra. Priscilla scrolled through the pictures of the adorable little girl that ranged from her newborn stages to her current age.

"She is so cute!" Priscilla said." What's her name?"

"Sidra. She'll be two years old in March."

"Is her mother black, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yeah—well half black," Sid replied.

"Yeah, your daughter's really tan," Priscilla said." So pretty."

"Thanks," Sid smiled.

"So, you and your baby's mom are still together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No," Priscilla replied, with a chuckle." I love kids but I'm in no position to be anyone's mom right now."

"Neither were me and my girlfriend," Sid said, with a soft laugh." But it happened and we're managing."

"Yeah, that's usually how it is for young parents," Priscilla nodded." I was _almost _a mom twice but you know—I had a miscarriage when I was seventeen and then I had an abortion the following year. My mother wanted to kill me for that. You know how Catholics are about that kind of thing. Are you Catholic?"

"Technically yeah, I've had confirmation and shit like that when I was little but I wasn't raised going to church and stuff," Sid told her.

"Oh."

"Wow Priscilla, you're sharing a lot of info about yourself with me," Sid stated." I don't mind though. I'm just saying….."

Priscilla chuckled and responded honestly." I have nothing to be ashamed of. My past is my past. I own up to all of my mistakes. I prefer to be honest about who I was then and who I am now. Even now I'm still trying to find myself. Love it or hate it, I had a complicated life to put it nicely and I don't mind talking about it, even to strangers. Does that make me weird?"

"No, I can actually respect that about you," Sid said.

"Besides, it's not like you're going to remember me anyway once you drop me off home," Priscilla told him.

Sid didn't respond; he just smiled at her and then looked back at the road ahead of him. There was something about Priscilla that felt so magnetic to him. He honestly couldn't see himself not remembering her. When Priscilla flipped her hair over her shoulder, Sid noticed a tattoo on the left side of neck that said _Dookie. _

"Who's Dookie?" he asked, curiously.

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about your tattoo."

"Oh, the Green Day album," Priscilla told him.

Sid's eyes lit up." Oh shit, you're a _Green Day_ fan too?!"

"Are you kidding me? I _live _for Green Day," Priscilla replied, excitedly.

"That's my favorite band _ever!" _Sid exclaimed.

"Mine too!"

"If my band was like Green Day, that would be awesome," Sid stated.

"Wow, you're in a band?"

"Yeah, if you wanna call it that," Sid laughed." It's just four of us; me and my best buds. We have a drummer, a bassist and two guitarists—I'm _one of_ the guitarists. But we have no vocalist or even a name for that matter."

"Aw."

"But whatever, it's not like I get much time to play often," Sid shrugged." I work and take care of my girl and my baby. That's my life."

"So, how would you feel if your other three band members found another guitarist to replace you?" Priscilla asked.

"I'd be kind of sad—but good luck with that," Sid responded.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if they were serious enough about the band, they would have a found a vocalist, a replacement guitarist _and _a bassist by now," Sid told her.

"What's wrong with the current bassist?"

"That's my friend Harold; he's literally in the same boat as I am," Sid explained." He has a girlfriend, a baby and we even work at the same restaurant. Our drunk asses got our girlfriends pregnant on the same night—right after prom. His son and my daughter are only _days _apart in age."

"Wow!" Priscilla exclaimed, then laughed." Interesting life you got there, Sid."

Sid cracked up and said."Please, my life didn't _get _interesting until prom night. Prior to that, I was just a wimpy, no-girl-scoring virgin. Next thing you know, I'm someone's dad."

"Aaaw," Priscilla said, with a smile.

"You, however—I'm sure you got a lot of interesting stories to tell," Sid said.

"Oh yeah, a _lot," _Priscilla nodded, with a laugh." But there's no time to share them because my place is only two blocks down."

So, Sid drove down two blocks until Priscilla told him exactly where to stop. The apartment building she lived in was three-stories tall and was owned by a middle-aged couple who resided on the first floor. Priscilla lived on the top floor.

"You live alone?" Sid asked.

Priscilla shook her head." No, I share an apartment with two other girls. I sleep in the living room. There are only two bedrooms in the apartment and my roommates occupy them."

"Why do _you _have to sleep in the living room?" Sid questioned.

"Well, they were there first," Priscilla explained." It's a fair deal, especially because I have the smallest share of the rent. The girl who found the apartment put an ad online for two roommates. The first one that responded to it automatically got the second bedroom, so that's how I ended up in the living room. It's fine though because I'm hardly ever home."

"Oh, I see," Sid nodded.

"So…. it was nice meeting you, Sid," Priscilla said." Thanks again for the ride."

"You're welcome," Sid grinned.

Priscilla smiled back and then opened the passenger's side of the door to leave but then she stopped.

"Oh shit, I forgot!" Priscilla cursed.

"What's wrong?" Sid asked.

"One of my roommates misplaced her keys, so I gave her mine and my other roommate is staying at some guy's house overnight," Priscilla replied." I have no way to get in and I don't want to wake up the other tenants at this time to let me in the building. Fuck!"

"Oh man," Sid sympathized." So, how were you going get back in if that jerk-off hadn't left you in the cold like that?"

"He's from Queens, actually, just like me and most of my friends and relatives," Priscilla explained." So he was supposed to drop me off at my mother's on his way home. What a shame. Me and _both _of my roommates were on dates tonight and mine ended up really shitty."

On impulse, Sid asked." Do you know how to get to Queens by car?"

"What? Sid, you're not serious," Priscilla responded, raising an eyebrow." Your baby mama would kill you. Doesn't she know what time you normally get home from work?"

"Yeah. Normally, she would get pissed off if I came home ridiculously late but tonight, I told her that I wanted to hang with my buds and she was actually okay with it," Sid stated." I _was _just going to go straight home to bed after work but then—I met you and I don't want to leave you stranded."

"How sweet of you," Priscilla told him." I know you must be tired though."

Sid shrugged." I'll be alright. I'll have all morning and afternoon to sleep, so I don't mind."

"You sure about this, Sid?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you better stop by the gas station and fill your tank," Priscilla stated, pointing to his quarter-full gas meter.

"Yeah, I know."

With that, Sid pulled away from the curb and started driving again. Knowing that this would be a somewhat long ride, Priscilla unfastened her seatbelt, removed her coat and fastened her seatbelt again. The top she wore was sleeveless, so Sid could see the tattoos on both of her arms and her left wrist.

"More tattoos?" Sid was impressed.

"Yeah, I can't get enough of them," Priscilla replied." I have one on each on my calves, one on my right thigh, one on my right boob and one on my left ankle. Do you have any?"

"No way! I'm too scared to get one," Sid admitted.

"Once you get your first one, it's going to be addictive."

Sid shrugged." If you say so."

As Sid drove, he and Priscilla conversed for a couple of minutes until his cell phone rang; it was Harold. He connected his earpiece and answered the call.

"What's up, Harold?"

"Duuuuuuuude," Harold said, obviously high as a kite.

"What's going on, dude?" Sid asked.

"Are you still coming to Stinky's or what?" Harold asked him.

"I can't," Sid replied.

"Ugh! I thought Nadine was okay with you coming over here tonight," Harold complained.

"It's not about Nadine—" Sid said, looking over at Priscilla." I'm kind of…..taking this girl I met to Queens."

"Queens, _New York_?"

"No, Queens, Romania," Sid muttered, sarcastically.

"Where the hell is Romania?" Harold questioned, confused as usual.

Sid rolled his eyes." Never mind."

"Wait, wait, wait—it just registered in my head," Harold said." Sid Gifaldi is with a girl who is _not _Nadine? Woooooow."

"Dude, shut up," Sid remarked.

Sid could hear Stinky and Josh's reactions of surprise in the background.

"So, are you going to fuck her?" Harold questioned, curiously." No wonder you're bailing on your boys—again. You're trying to hit that, dude?"

"No! It's not like that," Sid reacted." I'm just driving her to New York. No biggie."

"At this hour?" Harold asked." The only girl worth me doing such a big favor for is Patty. No way am I going above and beyond like that for any _other_ bitch, even if am fucking her. So, no offense, Sid, but I don't get you at all."

"Good for you!" Sid exclaimed, with sarcasm.

"Okay, but you've gotta be getting _something_ out of the deal," Harold insisted.

"_Bye_, Harold!"

"Okay, okay. Geez."

Without another word, Sid hung up on Harold and shook his head. Thankfully, Priscilla couldn't hear what Harold was saying on the other end, as it was quite rude of him to insinuate that Sid couldn't do something kind for another female unless he was guaranteed some sort of sexual favor in return.

Sid was, indeed, attracted to Priscilla but for him, that was where he drew the line. Sadly, Harold, Stinky and Josh, at some point, have already begun cheating on Patty, Gloria and Sheena, respectively. For Harold, it started out with the girl Ashley from work; he ended up sleeping with her. From there, it's been a few other girls as well in the past year or so. Unlike his best friends, Sid hasn't cheated on his girlfriend and he certainly didn't plan on it.

"So, that was your friend?" Priscilla asked, with a laugh.

"Yeah, my best friend," Sid sighed." My _annoying, obnoxious, lifelong _best friend. The guy's an idiot but I love him like a brother."

"And let me guess, he thinks you picked up some random girl to bang tonight?" Priscilla guessed.

"Uh-huh," Sid nodded.

"Were you planning on a boys' night-out or something like that?" Priscilla questioned.

"More like a boys' night-_in_," Sid told her." We don't really go out. Traditionally, the four of us—who are my band mates—just chill out in my friend's garage and smoke weed. That's all."

"You smoke?" Priscilla's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, ever since I was like fourteen."

"Hmm. As soon as I get to my cousins', I plan to roll up a nice joint myself," Priscilla stated, shamelessly.

"Sweet."

Priscilla pulled out a tiny bag of marijuana from inside of her boot and asked." Wanna buy some?"

"Is that skunk?"

"Yup."

"Hell yeah," Sid accepted." But we're almost at the gas station, so I'll buy it from you later."

"Okay."

After Sid filled his tank up at the gas station and got on the road. He used the GPS app on his iphone to guide him to the destination. Along the way, his conversation with Priscilla consisted of Green Day, marijuana and other common interests. They briefly discussed each other's childhood without going into much depth about it. Conversation certainly increased the flow of the ride and made time fly pass. After all, the ride was nearly an hour and a half long and that was _only _because of the lack of traffic at that hour.

After a while, Sid glanced at the GPS and said." Wow, it looks like we're almost there."

"Yup," Priscilla said.

"Is your cousin up at this hour?" Sid asked.

"Definitely," Priscilla nodded." She's a night owl. I texted her twenty minutes ago. She's going to leave the door unlocked."

"Okay."

When they finally pulled up in front of the residence, it was time for Sid and Priscilla to exchange goodbyes.

"Well, this is it," Priscilla said, with a smile." I have a simple plan—shower, smoke, bed. You're a sweet guy. I really appreciated the ride."

"Not a problem at all," Sid assured her, smiling back.

Priscilla unfastened her seatbelt, grabbed her coat and leaned over to give Sid a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight, Priscilla."

Just as she was about to reach for the passenger's door, Sid spoke up.

"Priscilla?"

"Yes?"

"Um, don't take this as me hitting on you or anything—I'm not that kind of guy but—you know—I was just—uh," Sid was struggling with his words.

"Yes, Sid, you can have my number," Priscilla spoke for him." You're a cool ass guy. We should chill sometime."

"Awesome," Sid responded." I'll send you a text so you can have mine too."

Priscilla gave Sid her cell phone number and he sent her a simple text message so she can also have his. They also made their drug exchange; Sid bought the bag of weed from her. After that, they said goodnight to each other again and Priscilla got out of the car to make her up the stoop of her cousin's place. She smiled and gave Sid a quick wave before she disappeared inside of the house.

Sid would have never imagined what would come after the night he met Priscilla Corvi, whether it would lead to good things or bad things. Without a doubt, she was an intriguing individual; Sid has yet to meet anyone like her—and he still didn't even know the half. The ride back home was even more exhausting and honestly, difficult to remain awake, especially without someone to keep him company for the ride. When he finally made it back to Hillwood, he entered his building and made it upstairs to the fourth floor to the apartment he had with Nadine and their daughter. It was past 3:00Am when Sid finally got in the door.

Once he entered the bedroom, he saw that Nadine was fast sleep with Sidra cuddled up next to her, also asleep. Nadine had her head wrapped in a colorful African-style scarf to protect her hair while she was asleep. They kept a nightlight in the room for Sidra, who absolutely feared the dark; a phobia she obviously inherited from her father. While Nadine was holding Sidra close as they slept, Sidra was hugging her stuffed bumblebee. Even they though their daughter had their own room, she slept with Nadine and Sid more often than not. Sid smiled at them both as he tried to remain quiet. However, Nadine's eyes opened anyway and noticed him.

"Hey," she said, groggily.

"Hey baby," he responded.

"Had fun with the guys?" Nadine asked.

"Oh—um, yeah," Sid lied.

Even though he had no such intentions to pursue Priscilla or any other girl behind Nadine's back, there was still absolutely no way Sid could tell her the truth about where he was without causing her to jump to conclusions of unfaithfulness on his behalf.

Sid walked over to Nadine's side of the bed and gave her a kiss on the lips. After that, he leaned over and kissed Sidra's delicate cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be in bed in a minute," he said.

"Alright, baby," Nadine said." Did you eat?"

"Yeah."

Sid went on to the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about Priscilla ever since he dropped her off in New York. She definitely seemed like someone he could have a lot of fun with and make a good friend out of. Just going to a rock concert or even smoking marijuana together would have been exciting enough. Unlike Harold, Sid didn't feel the need to have romantic/sexual relations with anyone else. After all, he was always pleased to be with Nadine and Sidra, no matter how much he thought about Priscilla.

Meanwhile, Harold was also just coming home very early in the morning after hanging with Stinky and Josh the whole night. He was extremely sleepy and his high was just beginning to come down. As soon as stepped into the apartment, he saw a pillow and a blanket tossed onto the living room sofa. From experience, he knew what that meant. Patty locked him out of the bedroom.

"Ugh, geez!" he groaned, annoyed.

Removing his coat and letting it drop to the floor, he walked down the narrow hall to his and Patty's bedroom. Raising his fist, he knocked on the door. Patty heard him but she ignored him.

"Patty, open the door!" Harold wailed, in complaint.

"Go away," Patty snapped.

"Ugh! Don't start this shit, please!" Harold argued.

Inside the bedroom, Patty groaned and pressed a pillow over her face in frustration.

"Is Harry in there?" Harold asked.

Suddenly, he could hear his little boy yelling, happily." Daddy!"

"Where_ else_ would he be, dumb-ass?" Patty retorted." And you just woke him up!"

"Well, then open the goddamn door!" Harold yelled." You know he's going to want to come with me now that he hears that I'm home."

Patty didn't give a vocal response, she just picked Harry up, carried him to the bedroom door opened it and handed him over to Harold.

"Goodnight, Harry," Patty said, kissing her son on the cheek.

"Patty, you're not going to let me in?" Harold asked.

"No. Take Harry and get the hell out of my face," Patty growled.

Without another word, Patty slammed the door shut in Harold's face. He groaned and muttered curse words under his breath as he carried Harry to the living room. Although the twenty-one month old little boy was very round and chubby, he had parents who were strong enough to carry him around as if he weighed nothing.

"What are you doing up?" Harold asked, smiling.

As Harold took a seat on the living room sofa, he sat Harry on his lap, wrapped the blanket around them and turned the television on. The two of them watched cartoons together until they fell asleep on the sofa. Like the story of many troubled relationships, Harold and Patty's son was a mutual comfort for both of them and perhaps a major reason why they were even still together. Harold was well aware why Patty was angry with him. It had nothing to do with him hanging out or smoking weed. He knew that she suspected that he was being unfaithful to her.

Even though he didn't cheat on her _that _night, he's done it several times already. Patty had no proof of this but she followed her intuition. The truth, in spite of everything, was that she genuinely loved Harold and he loved her very much as well; therefore, breaking up over the _notion _that he was cheating wouldn't have even crossed her mind until she found solid evidence.

A week and a half went past; Christmas was only two days away. The young moms and dads went all out for their babies for the most anticipated holiday of the year. Although they had rent, utilities and car insurance to worry about, it meant the world to all of them to see that their kids were happy and provided with everything they could ever want.

However, one day at work, Sid was soon to find himself in some serious trouble. It was eight o clock in the morning, an hour before the restaurant was opened to customers, and Sid was downstairs in the basement/storage room of the building with his coworker, a curly red-haired guy named Archie. The room was only used for a monthly shipment of merchandise and inventory, so they knew when to come down there and when not to. Standing in the dark, Sid and Archie used their flashlight apps on their cell phones to guide them.

"Alright, here's twenty," Archie whispered, extending his hand with a twenty dollar bill in it.

"Okay," Sid whispered back, holding out a small bag of marijuana.

Suddenly, the flicking of the light-switch startled them and the entire basement was lit up. Standing on top of the stairs was the general manager, Lauren, with her arms crossed over her chest. She was a thin, dark-haired, green-eyed woman with a serious, uptight personality. Lauren has only recently been assigned to the building as the general manager after the previously one left. In truth, most of the employees and even two of the other managers couldn't stand her.

Staring at Sid and Archie frozen with drugs and cash in their hands, Lauren's lips formed a scowl as she said." You're both fired! Get out."

"Shit," Archie cursed, silently.

"Wait, wait—Lauren!" Sid cried out." Lauren!"

Lauren spun around and walked out of sight. Desperate to plead with her, Sid bolted up the stairs and quickly tried to track Lauren down inside of the restaurant. There was an office for the managers in the back of the kitchen, so Sid quickly hurried over there. Lauren was sitting in a chair, looking through paperwork and pretending not to see Sid at the door. Sid stepped inside of the office, his heart pounding nervously.

"Lauren please—" he started.

"I said you're fired," she cut him off.

"Come on!" Sid begged." Just like that?"

"What the hell do you mean _just like that_?" Lauren snapped." You think you can sell drugs in my building and expect to still have a job here? Are you an idiot?"

"Clearly, but it won't happen again!" Sid responded, apologetically.

"Yeah, because I _fired you_," Lauren snarled." What don't you understand about that?"

"Lauren, I make the most sales and bring in the most tips of everyone in this restaurant," Sid stated." I made one stupid mistake; couldn't I just a get disciplinary warning or something?"

"A disciplinary warning?!" Lauren laughed, angrily." Consider yourself lucky I didn't call the _police_ on you. Had I done that, you would have _really _been in some deep shit! Firing you was me taking it easy on you. And don't talk to me about how good of a server you are. It's a shame I have to let you go but you can and will be replaced."

"Lauren, ninety percent of this whole freaking staff smokes weed!" Sid wailed, on the verge of tears." You know that! What are you going to do, fire everyone?"

"No, I'm firing whoever gets caught," Lauren argued." You think I give a shit what any of you do outside of this restaurant? I couldn't care less what you smoke or sniff or whatever you do, as long as you don't bring that crap _to work! _Jesus Christ! Did I really have to waste my breath explaining that to you? Common sense! The law! Hello?! I feel like I'm talking to a five year old!"

"You know I have a little girl to feed," Sid responded, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Well, I have _two _little girls and a boy to feed," Lauren said, sharply." So, what's your point? If I let a drug deal slide and the corporate office found about it, _I'm _screwed. You worked for me and you were supposed to abide by the policy. I am not going to protect you when _you _did something wrong."

"John would have given me a second chance," Sid said, referring to the previous general manager.

"Well then, John would have been a fool!" Lauren raised her voice." Listen, this is not up for debate. If I have to ask you one more to get the hell out of my building, we're going to have a huge problem here. Now go!"

Sid shook his head and wiped his tears away as he started to walk out of the office.

"And tell your friend not to bother coming in today; he's fired too!" he heard Lauren shout.

Sid felt like a complete fool for what he just did. Many times he has made drug deals, whether he was buying or selling them, in the basement of Sparkle Grub. Others employees have done it as well but no one has gotten caught until now. Unfortunately, Sid had to accept that he was wrong and Lauren was justified in firing him.

With his coat on, he stepped out of the building feeling extremely upset. Archie obviously accepted the loss of his job without putting up an argument since his car was already out of the lot. However, with a girlfriend and a daughter to take care of, Sid had to at least _try _to reason with the general manager, even though he failed.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Harold stepping out of the vehicle that he shared with Patty.

"What's up, Sid?" Harold called out.

Sid acknowledged Harold with a quick nod and continued walking to his car. Harold could see the puffiness in Sid's eyes and face, thus, knowing instantly that he was upset about something. So Harold ran over to him to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter, dude?" Harold asked, concerned." What are you crying for?"

"I got fucking fired," Sid sobbed.

"What?! Why?!"

"Lauren busted me selling some bud to Archie in the storage room, so she fired us both," Sid told him.

"Oh shit," Harold gasped.

"What am I going to say to Nadine?" Sid sighed, tearing up again." I'm so fucking stupid."

Harold didn't have a response; he just sighed and shook his head, sympathetically.

"Hey, don't feel bad for _me_," Sid told him." You've got bigger problems."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lauren said you're fired too," Sid revealed.

"What?!" Harold exclaimed." How the fuck did that happen?!"

Sid shook his head, sighed and shrugged.

"I bought some bud from Franco yesterday, did someone rat on me?" Harold freaked out.

"I don't think so."

"Alright. Well, I need to talk to the bitch," Harold growled.

He turned around and prepared to walk into the building but Sid stopped him.

"Harold, don't bother," Sid insisted." Face it. You know why you got fired. You're always late and sometimes you don't show up at all. Meanwhile, I was the best employee in that whole fucking building and I actually _gave_ a shit about my job and I get fired for one fucking slip-up. Great!"

"Oh please, don't even fucking go there, Sid," Harold debated." Your ass got caught and you pissed Lauren off, so she decided to take it out on me too! Gee, thanks a lot for that! If the bitch really wanted to fire me she would have done it a while ago, not when she catches _you_ fucking up!"

"It was only a matter of time before you got fired!" Sid shouted." How many fucking times have I told you to stop being late and stop ditching work?! So, don't put this on me!"

"Okay, then don't fucking judge me or try to make me feel like shit all because your _perfect-working-record _ass got fired!" Harold snapped.

Sid bit down on his lower lip in frustration, shaking his head. Harold exhaled and calmed down.

"Look Sid, we both screwed up," he said." I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

"Me neither," Sid murmured.

"I'm just going to go home and prepared to get murdered by Patty," Harold said, regretfully." It was so nice knowing you, dude."

"Hopefully, we'll get buried side by side because Nadine is going to kill my dumb ass too," Sid said, equally regretful.

"Yeah and maybe they can share a prison cell, turn into lesbians and spend the rest of their lives blaming men for ruining them," Harold joked.

Sid laughed but it was painful to do so. Harold was in no joking mood either; it was just something he did at times when he was upset. The two of them chatted and commiserated for the next two minutes or so and then parted ways to drive home. They were not looking forward to the reactions of their girlfriends but they couldn't possibly think of a plausible lie.

As expected, when Harold got home to reveal the news to Patty, she was beyond irate. She yelled at him, called him names and expressed her disappointment in the most vulgar fashion. Patty was already getting sick of some of things that Harold was doing but after she found out that he lost something that their family and household expenses depended on, she really snapped. Harold, however, just tuned her out and allowed her to vent out her frustrations with him. He knew it was coming the moment Sid told him that Lauren fired him.

When Sid broke the news to Nadine, however, he got a different reaction than what he expected. They were sitting in the living room while Sidra was playing on the floor with her toys. To say that Nadine wasn't the least bit disappointed was not realistic; however, she didn't flip out the way that Sid expected her to.

"Oh, why baby?" Nadine asked, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Because I'm an idiot," Sid choked up." I should have thought about you and Sidra."

"That's true but it is what it is," Nadine sighed." We just have to figure something out."

"I'm glad you're taking it easy on me but—I'm so mad at myself for letting my family down," Sid said, staring down at his lap.

"Baby, look at me," Nadine said, softly.

Sid continued to stare down until Nadine gently took both sides of his face with her hands and made him face her. She noticed a tear in the corner of his eye, so she brushed it away with her thumb and smiled at him.

"What did you expect me to do? Yell at you?" she asked him.

Sid didn't reply, he just stared back at her with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Sid, you're my man and I'm not going to get on your case for one screw-up," Nadine continued." We'll get through it. Like I said, we'll figure something out. We have rent due on the first of January and it's almost Christmas already. Sidra has everything we wanted to get for her but we'll have the rent on time somehow. I'll see if I could get more hours at work and until you find another job, you're just going to have to keep Sidra while I'm work or school. That daycare's too expensive with one less person in the house without an income."

"I know," Sid nodded.

"Baby, I'm serious," Nadine told him." I don't want you to beat yourself up. I'm not going to yell at you. You know how much I love you, Sid, and I'm with you through thick and thin."

"You really loosened up a lot on me lately," Sid pointed out.

"Frankly, baby, I'm sick of people thinking that I control you and boss you around," Nadine responded." I'm not about to kick my baby's father when he's down. I loosened up on you because you proved to me that I can rely on you. I had my doubts when I was pregnant and even after we had the baby but I'm over it. I never liked the fact that you smoke weed and I definitely don't like that you got caught selling it at work. Still, I don't have to be on your case about everything because no matter what, you _always _put me and Sidra first. We were _always _taken care of."

Sid took Nadine's hand and kissed it." I love you, baby."

"I love you too," Nadine responded." Don't worry, boo. We'll be alright."

With that, they kissed each other softly yet passionately for at least fifteen seconds. After that, Sid just rested his head on Nadine's bosom while she stroked and caressed the side of his face. The way she was taking it was a huge relief for Sid. In all honesty, had she reacted any differently, Sid wouldn't have even known how to handle it. After all, he was a highly sensitive soul.

The Christmas vacation came and went. Despite the hardships and rockiness that the couples were enduring, Patty, Harold, Sid and Nadine made a conscious effort not to let it affect their kids, so they could actually enjoy the holiday. Like every holiday, Rhonda came to Hillwood with Prince to spend the holiday with their family and friends; she returned to California shortly after New Year's. Sid and Nadine have settled their issue quickly and peacefully whereas the tension between Patty and Harold was still there. For the most part, they only interacted if Harry was involved; otherwise, they ignored each other. A couple of weeks after the new year came a brand new semester at university.

At their local college, Patty and Nadine were in the cafeteria together eating and discussing home issues. While trying to focus on the holidays, they haven't really gotten the chance to discuss tough matters.

"I'm still pissed at Harold," Patty said." When am I ever _not _pissed at him?"

"You don't have to be," Nadine insisted.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Patty shrugged." I understand why you're patient with Sid for losing him job but Harold is so goddamn irresponsible and unreliable. My patience with him is next to _zilch." _

"Harold's not perfect but—" Nadine started.

"He's _far _from perfect," Patty stopped her." The guy just gets me so…._angry _at times."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Nadine asked." Break up with him?"

"I think about it a lot," Patty admitted." But then I remember that I love his stupid ass, for some reason, which makes me _equally _stupid."

"No, it doesn't, Patty," Nadine assured her." I understand why Harold pisses you off when he makes immature decisions but he _loves _you. Think about this; he's never had much confidence in himself. What if he only screws up because that's what everyone expects of him? So, when you yell and berate him, it doesn't help at all."

"But I'm not _everyone_," Patty insisted." I was never the most confident person in the world either; I'm still not. Nadine, I was supposed to be the one person that Harold could relate to better than anyone else. That's how we fell in love in the first place. We both grew up and brought the best out of each other when most people thought we were nothing but mean, antisocial bullies. I don't expect him to be perfect but I _do_ expect him to be an adult and make practical decisions. For the past almost two years, it hasn't been just about us—we have Harry to think about."

"Girl, believe me, I understand," Nadine nodded.

"You know how much hate it when we have to turn to my parents, his parents or even _Rhonda _to save us from getting our electricity turned off or being evicted?" Patty continued." What the hell is going to do without his job?"

"Uh-huh, Rhonda sent me money to pay our rent not long ago," Nadine told her." We also burrowed money from my parents, Sid's dad and his older sister that we never paid back. One time I even burrowed twenty dollars of my little brother's _allowance _for gas and I felt bad. It's hard but I told Sid we're going to be okay. I still have to figure something out because my job just laid two people off, so I know they don't have any more hours to offer me. However, Patty, what I want you to understand is that attacking our men for their fuck-ups isn't going to get us anywhere. It could be worse; we could be raising our kids _by ourselves_ while Harold and Sid are running around living their lives without a care in the world."

"Okay, forget the financial problems—Harold is _cheating _on me," Patty stated." I never asked. I have no proof and he would never tell the truth about it anyway."

"Well, you gotta _make him_," Nadine insisted." _Make him_ tell you the truth. If he admits to it, ask him why. At that point, you have to decide if it's worth forgiving and forgetting."

"Nadine, you can't possibly think it's that simple," Patty responded, sternly." Look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn't be contemplating _homicide_ if Sid ever cheated on you."

Nadine sighed and looked down." I—I just can't imagine Sid cheating on me, to be honest. He wouldn't."

Patty didn't respond; she just frowned. Although Patty wasn't one to cry easily or often, Nadine could clearly see the hurt in her face.

"Patty, I'm sorry—I'm awful at giving advice," Nadine said." I just want to see you happy. You and Harold have been together for so long; you were obviously meant to be. Am I suggesting that you roll over and allow him to treat you like shit? Absolutely not. I just want you two to work it out."

"So do I but there's only so much that I can take," Patty said, with a sigh.

Nadine sighed too, not knowing what else to say.

"Anyway, I have class in ten minutes," Patty announced." Call me later?"

"Sure," Nadine said." My next class is almost an hour away. So, I'm just going to sit here for a while and get my thoughts together."

"Okay. Later, Nadine."

"Later."

Patty and Nadine gave each other a quick smile before Patty tossed out the scraps of her lunch and left the cafeteria. As much as Nadine wanted Patty and Harold to fight for their relationship, she had more important things to worry about such as her _own _relationship and her _own _child. In all honesty, Nadine _couldn't _blame Patty for feeling the way that she felt. If Sid was any less responsible and worst of all, _unfaithful, _she couldn't see herself being calm and patient either. Money—her own money, not what she burrows from anyone else—would keep their home financially stable and relieve a lot of pressure.

Before Nadine could even start pondering ways to solve her problems, an acquaintance of hers walked over to the table carrying a sandwich and a water bottle. It was a woman named Cherry whom Nadine met the previous semester. Cherry was a tall, slim woman in her late-thirties or early-forties with big, brown eyes, several freckles on her face and a slight overbite. A natural blond, Cherry was actually a nickname and for the longest time, she kept her hair dyed a cherry-red color.

"Hi Nadine," she said, with a kind smile

"Hey," Nadine smiled back.

"Mind if I join?"

"No, of course not," Nadine said." Come to think of it—you're just the person I was looking for."

"Honey, you're just the person _I _was looking for," Cherry giggled, as she pulled up a chair.

"Okay, what's up?" Nadine asked.

"I can tell right now that this bio course is going to kick my ass this semester," Cherry stated." I know you're good at this stuff. So, do you wanna save my life and agree to help me when I need you?"

"Yeah, no problem," Nadine agreed.

"Sweetie, why do you look so sad?" Cherry asked.

"My baby's father got fired and I'm trying to figure out what we're going to do," Nadine replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Cherry sympathized.

"So, that's where you come in," Nadine said.

Cherry gave her a strange look.

"No, I'm not asking you for money," Nadine quickly told her." I'm asking you for—a hook-up. Talk to your boss for me."

"No way," Cherry shook her head." You're way too smart for that. If I _had _other options in life right now, I wouldn't be in that damn place."

"But it's not illegal," Nadine insisted." How bad could it be? You told me how great the money is."

"Nadine, you seem like a great young lady," Cherry said." I'd hate to see you be reduced to what people like me do for a living. Honey, as soon as I get my degree, I am _out _of that place. My mom, my dad, my siblings and my twenty-four year old daughter have been disgusted and ashamed of me long enough. Dropping out of high-school, getting pregnant at seventeen, years of prison and then rehab, is the reason why my career options are limited until I finally get that damn degree. You, however, shouldn't have to resort to that. There's got to be something else you could do."

"Like what?" Nadine asked, rhetorically." Get more hours at my current job? I already tried. Find a second job—which I'm not even guaranteed to find as quickly as I need it—and work two jobs _on top of _being a mom and a college student? As if I'm not stressed enough! I only want to do it temporarily, at least until my man finds another job. I feel for you, Cherry, I really do. But _my_ daughter isn't twenty-four; she's still a baby. I'll be done with it before she's even old enough to understand what I did to provide for her. My boyfriend, family and friends don't even have to know."

"Come on. You really think your boyfriend wouldn't find out?" Cherry said, eyeing her.

"I'd prefer if he didn't know but if he found out—I don't know—he's a lot more understanding than the average guy," Nadine insisted." So Cherry, would you please?"

Cherry remained silent for a few seconds and then she said." Okay."

"Thank you," Nadine said.

"In the meantime, can I see your notes for bio?" Cherry asked.

"Sure," Nadine nodded, reaching into her bag.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Cherry shook her head." Nadine, you're such an intelligent girl."

"Oh, come on, Cherry, I feel bad enough about it already," Nadine groaned.

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind," Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry, can we just focus on biology right now?" Nadine asked, impatiently." Please?"

"Fine."

Without another word on the subject, Nadine gave Cherry her notes to copy for their Cell and Developmental Biology course. Nadine's decision seemed rather rash because it didn't even cross her mind until Cherry approached the table. However, she was almost certain that she wasn't going to change her mind. Is she really going to go through with it? Is her household in _that _much trouble? Is Nadine Robinson, of all people, really going to become a _stripper_?

If Sid's love for her was as deep as hers for him, how would he feel about it?


End file.
